FrostBite
by One2Handcuff
Summary: Kagome has a heart and soul changing experience when she is needed to save a life which leads her destiny down a new path while trying to finish the old one. Life down the road becomes a harsh reality and Kagome does her best to make the most of it on her own until the need to defeat Naraku forces Kagome to leave her son with a couple she befriended altering her life even further.
1. Chapter 1

_**Frost-Bite**_

Hello everyone, this story is a mix of things, old and new characters come to life. I won't say who but they do exist at least in my mind. By the way this is a mild cross-over with very few/limited Yu Yu Hakusho characters. Gotta love it….

Meanings:

`Thought'

"Speech"

_**Beast**_

So… (A word drawn out like soooooo) so… (Cuts down the need to write drawn out words much easier I think.)

**Note:** I do not have repeated words written unknowingly however when one is talking I may repeat a word or two signaling it as a type of stutter or due to shock when one has heard something.

Disclaimer: Alas I'm a poor fool with no hope of owning the anime/manga characters of Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Chapter 1

`What A Demon Would Do'

It was close to dawn when the lone blue haired female dressed in a regal kimono of lavender and blue hues picked up the scents of the small rag tag group of shard hunters. The females' search was coming to a close as she cloaked her aura and scent jumping from one oak to another as the scents of ningen, Yokai and a faint trace of the hanyou, led her to a small dimming fire that flecked gold and blue in the middle of the woods. Her search was finally over.

Stealthily hidden among the canopy of trees the female observed the group below taking in each scent and aura noting the group to be in a deep sleep except that of the neko and kit whom was alert and aware of her presence yet did nothing to alarm the group, if she didn't know better it looked like the little fire cat was waiting for her to show up. 'Ridiculous' Thought Toran.

The hidden female took her time to gather her wits before she would take action. It would be wise not to wake the monk and slayer she didn't have time for a fight. She had to be quick and hopefully the miko wouldn't put up a fight since she did save her from Naraku's pets those six moons ago. She couldn't believe it had taken more than a half a moon cycle for her to find them and if not for the aid of Sesshomaru Lord of the Western Lands, she would still have been searching.

Toran remembered it well, even now as she looked at the mauve crescent on her finger. The whereabouts of the group did not come without a price. In the end Sesshomaru had won however, she got the needed information along with a pact that labeled her 'Owned'. What would her tribe think now? No matter what is done is done and cannot turn back time.

**Flashback**

She had never backed down to no one and she was sure she would not for him however, Fate was laughing at her this night. The dog and cat fought for hours neither wining nor losing yet the female was growing tired and he knew it, the fatigue rolled off her in waves even her body held the scent of exhaustion.

It wouldn't be long until the female fell and sure enough she did. The female raised her head violet eyes met gold, there was no use she could not win against him, shoving her pride to the side she bowed low while keeping eye contact with the handsome male towering over her.

"Sesshomaru-Sama." The female swallowed her pride fighting the urge to hiss at the arrogant dog.

"Toran, why do you trespass upon my lands?" Sesshomaru's cool baritone voice spoke while sheathing Tojokin.

"I seek the miko Kagome it is dire that I find and retrieve her for a life is at stake." She knew the dog would want information but she would only delve so deep giving what was needed.

"This Sesshomaru cares not for your task Toran, however." He paused narrowing his eyes at the female panther bowing low staring at him. This was something she never done and he was curious as to why she would do such a thing, was it that important for her to find the miko. All would be answered before he gave the information she sought.

"This Sesshomaru is curious as to why you would go to such a length to retrieve the miko." He gestured as she continued to bow before him. Sure it was unlike her but she needed his help and time was running out. Without the miko `He' would surely die and she would do anything to save him.

"I am…." She searched for the words in which wouldn't reveal too much about her mission.

"I am obligated. An ally is in dire need of her assistance therefore, I must retrieve the miko Kagome for she is the only one who can purify." There she said it, well not so much but the flash of annoyance in his eyes made her inwardly grin.

Sesshomaru looked at the kneeling demoness before him gesturing for her to stand Toran did as asked. It was good to be standing her pride could not take much more abuse than it had already endured.

"Purify, I assume this has to do with the shards of the Shikon no Tama." It was more a comment than a question. Toran knew she had to tell him a bit more so she gave him a surprised look.

"Hai Sesshomaru-Sama." God She hated doing this. Perhaps if she threw a stick would he go and play fetch instead of asking her these questions but unfortunately that was not going to happen.

Sesshomaru would find out just to what length the panther would go to retrieve the miko Kagome. "Hn. This Sesshomaru declares a Tribal Debt in return for the information I provide you. Accept or find the miko on your own." He smiled on the inside knowing she would not refuse and what better way to make a cat squirm than to have her oath and allegiance. Yes he would have fun with the cat.

Now she was stunned what tribal debt could the great dog demon want of her it's not like he doesn't have or own everything? Yet he didn't own her and she knew that by doing this he would. Toran had only seen a tribal debt from afar however she needed the information the dog had. She was running out of time, thinking over her options, save her friends' child along with the future or not hmm…..

Tough decision, Toran be damned if she turned away now after searching half a moon for the miko. Fine honor wins, to hell with my shot down pride how far would the annoying dog go with the tribal debt anyway. Sesshomaru smiled inwardly the determination flashing in the panthers' eyes said it all. This would bring some much needed distraction from the norm.

The female panther hadn't a clue to what she would be getting herself into should she accept Sesshomaru's demand but then again she didn't have any options. Once the debt is placed all would be righted in his eyes. Things should get interesting once Toran finds the miko. Sesshomaru would be a breath out of reach monitoring his prize.

"I accept the Tribal Debt, Sesshomaru-Sama, my life is in your hands." Toran stated with disgust clearly shown as the words were spoken. Sesshomaru's beast roared in satisfaction from the deepest chamber of his mind and a small smile appeared on his stoic face bringing out the darker gold of his eyes.

"Very well." Toran hated agreeing to this demon-debt but her families friend was in need and she would do anything in her power to help. Toran knew what was to come she remembered some of the details, slicing her index clawed finger she allowed her black blood to flow.

Sesshomaru stood staring at the blood that flowed from the clawed finger of the female standing before him her motivation never wavering, so she knew what to do impressive for a panther. Sesshomaru sliced his own finger allowing his own blood to flow chanting in the inu language he touched Toran's clawed finger instantly a red flashed erupted from where their fingers touched.

Both pulled their hands away as if burned each inspected the healed wounds. Toran looked at her pulsing finger sure enough there was the mauve colored crescent moon, now the dog held her life by her hand literally.

Sighing Toran blew the hair out of her face with a huff irritated that she was now indebted to the Western Lord himself. But what could he want in return, that would have to wait for another day she supposed hearing him speak she looked from her newly decorated index finger to the dog before her.

"Yes?" Toran questioned waiting for him to speak seeing the satisfaction in his eyes she knew he got what he wanted but she was more concerned about the whereabouts of the miko whom traveled with his brother.

"This Sesshomaru trusts that no harm will befall the miko Kagome. You Toran will see to it that she remains unharmed." Toran looked stunned was the great dog showing compassion for a ningen, no way there had to be another reason to his demand and sure enough she heard it.

"The miko Kagome is a vital asset in destroying Naraku." Sesshomaru stated he would not reveal his true intentions to one such as this. No this would have to due however, the panther will do as told and this he was sure of.

"I understand Sesshomaru-Sama, I will not allow harm to come to her. I know of her powers and that she had almost destroyed that vile hanyou twice before. The miko Kagome will be in the best of care that I assure you on my life." Now why in the world did she say that last part, Toran grimaced at her own words but seeing the look Sesshomaru had upon his face made her shiver he would uphold her to the words she had spoken there was no backing out now.

"The miko and her group are to the south-east of my border, you will arrive there before dusk." Giving him a raised eyebrow Toran turned her back as she contemplated her destination.

"Do not turn your back on this Sesshomaru." He stated flicking the stray silver tresses over his shoulder.

Toran couldn't help but amuse herself at the expense of the `Stupid, conceited, chauvinistic, arrogant male thinking of himself `as always' she was brought out of her musing by a loud growl. Toran stiffened at the growl that emanated from the dog turning around she returned her gaze apologizing she just couldn't understand the dog, really she couldn't perhaps it was a male dominance thing.

"Next time you trespass I will not be so lenient." Sesshomaru stated walking away without giving another glance to the female panther that looked in the direction he stated before disappearing into the night.

**End Flashback**

Now Toran stood upon the thickest branches of a spruce tree observing the sleeping group, Toran wasn't sure if she should approach the group as a whole or just demand the miko to leave with her. The hanyou was no where to be seen. The fool leaving his pack unprotected in the night. Was he hurt or off somewhere with the living dead one. No matter his disappearance helped her even more than he'd know. Now she wouldn't have to worry about the group going as one and that was just asking for trouble.

The group had a knack for finding trouble. Yeah, kidnapping sounded much so much better however, Toran looked down into the eyes of the fire cat Kiara. No that wouldn't do she had a suspicion that she was a welcomed sight. Now of course this made her curious as to why and knew the phrase most used for her kind. 'Curiosity killed the cat.' At the thought she frowned. `No curiosity only fuels me.' With this last thought Toran jumped from her perch landing softly on the ground.

Silently Toran made her way to the miko whom lay in strange bedding she'd never seen before. Looking around the camp she spotted the fire cat watching intently. Making a keening mew sound no human could hear waiting for the fire cat to answer in return. Several hisses and mews met Toran's ears. 'Now I know why there is tension in the air. It seems the hanyou had been less than a pack leader and more an ogre with a serious case of puppy dead attachment.

A whimper from the miko brought Toran's attention to Kagome. Nodding to the fire cat for now, Toran turned to watch in amazement as the miko's aura-radiated sadness and jealousy to that of pure fury and then guilt, sadness and determination. `What could she be dreaming about?' Toran thought as she placed a barrier around them so they would not disturb her comrades. Looking at the kit with his wide green eyes he slipped from the comfortable confines of Kagome's sleeping bag and bounded over to to Toran with a sad smile.

"I'm glad someone came, I know your not hear to hurt us Toran. But I have a request and I want you to honor it." Shippo declared puffing up his chest in pride for being brave. Toran took a second to reply smiling on the inside about how the kit was acting.

"What request do you have me to honor then I shall give my answer?" Looking down at the kit she tapped her shoulder signaling the kit to jump to her shoulder.

"I want you to take my adoptive mother Kagome away from here she needs time to recover from the stupid dog breath Inu Yasha's abuse." Shippo growled into Toran's ear.

"What has the hanyou done? The last I saw of your pack the hanyou would fight to the death to protect the miko. What changed?" Curiosity really got the better of her and waited to see if the kit was forthcoming.

Inu Yasha has been more than mean to Kagome, bossing her around, belittling her, complaining that Kagome should put more effort into seeing the shards than worrying about her family. Then he'd tell her she was no good that she should give the shards to Kikyo because she was stronger than her. He's even pushed her around when the others weren't looking. Kagome has scars from his claws scraping her back because she was running from him. Kagome has been slowly losing herself the more she stays here. Please Toran, help my Kagome mother." Owlishly looking at the kit she had no idea what to say but hiss.

"I have come seeking the miko Kagome for help. So it would seem my quest has been in favor with the Fates. I no not how long we will be gone, but we have to save a child before it should parish. I have searched for your pack for half a moon cycle, it will take that time to get to where we are needed. As for your plea, I Toran Princess of the Panther Tribe give my honor that I will protect the miko Kagome." Shippo smiled a half smile.

"Thank you Toran, the Kami have been looking out for my Kagome Mother after all." Nodding to Toran, Shippo jumped back down holding his finger to his lips a soft shhhh leaving his lips as he crawled back into the sleeping bag snuggling up to Kagome before she left. 'Who knows how long Kagome will be gone, but at least she'll be safe from dog turd.' Shippo thought taking Kagome's scent. Toran watched as the kit snuggled against the miko knowing it was a goodbye for the time being taking in her scent so it would last a few days once she was gone.

Toran knelt in front of the miko and placed her hand over the miko's mouth ready to handle the frightened female. Quietly as possible Toran spoke waiting for the miko's reaction.

"Kagome, wake up miko. You are needed." Toran whispered quietly.

"Kagome, listen to me you are needed. Awaken miko." Toran shook the sleeping figure. Without realizing it Kagome woke from her nightmare only to find her mouth covered acting on instinct she slapped Toran.

"SLAP!" Kagome's hand went flying grabbing onto the panthers' wrists trying to fight her way free.

"I deserved that." Toran spoke softly enough for the miko to hear which halted Kagome's meager fight.

"Calm down Kagome, it is I, Toran of the Panther Tribe." Toran stated watching the shocked expression the miko expressed.

"I have not come here to harm you; your services are in dire need. You must come now. Quickly or the child will surely die." Toran glanced down at the kit before returning her gaze to the miko as she spoke.

"I will remove my hand but I assure you I mean no harm, I have only come to request your help. I cannot let an innocent child die." Now that got the miko sitting up rubbing the sleep out of her eyes as she hoarsely spoke.

"What…. Toran…. whose child, where, what's wrong with him/her." Kagome's mind trying to piece together what her sleepy mind heard. Shippo's eyes met that of Kiara's she mewled soft enough for him to hear. Blinking his eyes Shippo nudged Kagome letting her know he was awake.

"Your kit is awake." Toran stated watching the miko turn to her kit while waiting for her reply.

"Oh Shippo honey, I didn't mean to wake you." Kagome cooed softly.

"It's okay Kagome, I've been awake and I spoke to Toran?" Looking to Toran then back to Kagome Shippo wrung his tiny hands together waiting to see what Kagome would say.

"Oh my little Shippo thank you sweetheart. Well, Toran needs help. A baby is in danger and I decided to go with her." The miko spoke softly rubbing the kits hair.

"You know how stupid Inu Yasha will act when he gets back and notices your gone." Shippo's answered snuggling further into her chest taking in her scent.

"He doesn't need to know where or who I've gone with. He's not been the same hanyou I once loved. I need to do this Shippo." Kagome sniffled wiping the tears from her eyes.

"The way he's been treating me lately, I just can't take it anymore. I need to get away from him before I go insane." Kagome's voice wavered. Shippo knew all to well what has been happening and agreed.

"Don't worry Kagome, I can handle dog face." Shippo claimed with a fanged grin.

"Oh Shippo thank you…. I'm counting on you to be my tough little Yokai. I know Inu Yasha gonna flip knowing I'm gone. No matter what don't say a word to anyone why I left when he's around. So your gonna have to pretend you don't know anything. I want you to use that little trick I taught you to get away with a little white lie avoiding sensitive noses and senses." Shippo was now sitting in Kagome's lap enjoying the feel of her hands running through his hair as Kagome continued speaking to him in low tones.

"You did not see, nor hear anything that went on, or where I had gone or with who. I'm going to leave a note so they know. Don't tell them there's a note let one of the other's find it okay." Kagome looked to Toran who kept an eye out for movement from the others while Kagome filled the kit in on what she was doing.

"You gotta promise me Shippo? Don't let Inu Yasha come for me. I'm afraid of what might happen should he find out. I don't want to fight him anymore. I'm tired, my soul aches to be whole and I just want this to be over and done with so we can travel until we find a new place to call home." Kagome hugged her kit whispering her love for him and the others. Be safe and make to tell Sango and Miroku I will be fine and that I will miss you all." With that Kagome kissed Shippo's head smiling down at him.

"I'll pretend none of this happened Kagome. Inu-baka deserves it with the way he's been treating you for the last few months." With that said Kagome hugged him even more before a soft voice interrupted them.

"We need to get moving miko we have a long venture ahead of us." Toran knelt to the hugging pair and patted Shippo's head.

"You are a brave kit, it is no wonder why the miko loves you so." Shippo looked to Kagome watching her nod yes made him fuzzy inside. Hearing Kagome voice it was even more exciting.

"I do love you Shippo so so very much." Kagome chanted into his fur. Being interrupted again Kagome nodded to Toran.

"Watch out for Inu's temper if he gets mad stay with Sango or Miroku they'll protect you or have Kiara fly you into the sky to keep you away from him. I don't know how long I will be gone Shippo. If anything bad happens head back to Edo. I will find you." Having Shippo nod reassured Kagome that things would go well.

"Okay, I gotta write a note and then get dressed Toran." With that Kagome slipped on her shoes then waited with open arms until Shippo jumped up from the sleeping bag.

Watching where she was walking Kagome placed Shippo next to Kiara giving him one more kiss on the head seeing his smile while he snuggled into Kiara's fur mumbling 'I love you too.' Kagome smiled down at him as he closed his eyes. Kagome whispered her goodbyes before returning to her task at hand.

"I have to let Sango and Miroku know I left to help a friend in need. I don't want them to worry or think I was kidnapped again." Kagome explained. Kagome speedily held up her notepad and pen. Now she had Toran's attention. Seeing the odd parchment Toran gave a look that clearly stated `What is it?' Writing what she thought best Kagome set it down on the sleeping bag for the time being.

Going back to her yellow backpack Kagome dug out some clothes. Not knowing where she was going she went with the most durable, jeans, long sleeved top and a sweater. Looking inside the big yellow backpack, Kagome grabbed one of the first-aid-kits, a Swiss army knife, a bag of dried jerky and the deerskin water flask and stuffed them in a shoulder strapped deerskin sack with a drawstring that she sewed herself thanks to one of her history books.

After dressing Kagome put on her hiking boots she looked to Toran whom stood waiting as she stuffed her pajamas back into her backpack. Kagome took in the scene of her friends sleeping soundly she picked up her note and set it on top of her yellow backpack hoping that Sango or Miroku would find it. Walking away towards the edge of the camp Kagome smiled sadly before looking at Toran who was watching her trying to decipher the emotions she currently held.

"I'm ready." Kagome stated watching as Toran began to chant. Once the chant was done, Toran swept Kagome up onto her back ready to leave. When the miko was secure, Toran held the miko's legs saying.

"Hold on tight!" Giving no other warning began running at speeds Kagome only knew Sesshomaru and Koga had.

Kagome held on to Toran's cloak with a death grip as they made there way north zigzagging here and there jumping off one branch to the ground picking up momentum treading through the stream for miles until it branched off turning into a river.

Toran used her knowledge of cloaking to elude any that dared try to follow. She did not want the hanyou to follow her or the miko for where they were to travel. No males ever dared venture or die trying. Toran knew the miko well enough to know that when one of her companions was in danger she would fight tooth and nail to save them at her own cost of life. Knowing this Toran would take extra measures to ensure the miko's safety.

**End chapter**

Don't forget to review. I enjoy reading them even if they are flamers. You'll learn more on whom Kagome is to save in the next several chapters. Peace…

SmilingFool aka One2Handcuff


	2. Chapter 2

_**Frost-Bite **_

Hello again thank you for the reviews, I thrive on them.

Shippo took his promise to Kagome seriously. He would play the fool making Inu Yasha believe he did not know where Kagome went. I think Shippo plays his role very well. Enjoy the story.

Disclaimer: Alas I'm a poor fool with no hope of owning the anime/manga characters of Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

Meanings:

`Thought'

"Speech"

_**Beast**_

So… (A word drawn out like soooooo) so… (Cuts down the need to write drawn out words much easier I think.)

Chapter 2

'To Save A Life'

It had been close to four hours now since Kagome left camp on the back of Toran heading to an undisclosed location where a certain child she would try to save was located. Kagome's thoughts ran a mile a minute trying to figure out why all the sudden Toran would become caring if you were to call it that. Demons were so hardheaded and held no compassion majority of the time.

It was unlike Toran to aid someone; perhaps the one she was to save was her child. 'Nah' she thought. It had to be someone close to her though. Kagome brushed the blue strands of hair away from her face to see that the sun was just beginning to rise, the gang should be waking up within the next hour then the shit would hit the fan.

'Why does this always happen to me? Am I that naive or trusting to allow myself to go along or am I willingly being kidnapped…..YUP! No doubt about it I'm too gullible.' The silence was slowly eating Kagome's patience she was used to noise and talking not this sense of quiet.

Really she couldn't help it, its what made her, well 'Her' deciding that its been quiet long enough Kagome had to know `WHY' she left her shard hunting group to save a life of a child she doesn't even know not that she wouldn't but that's not the question; voicing her thoughts Kagome let Toran know just that.

"Ugh, Toran tell me about the child I am supposed to save?" Kagome spoke clearly from where her chin rested on top of the females shoulders, which was loud enough for the demon to hear.

Taking the silence, as that Toran didn't want to speak Kagome huffed, she hated when demons ignored her like if she wasn't even there and she knew damn well that the Panther had heard the question yet chose to ignore her. Not one to give up Kagome tried again this time a bit louder in her ear.

"Where exactly are we going and what's wrong with the child?" Kagome questioned hearing only a rough grunt coming from the female panther as she jumped through the river. Kagome had another idea she smiled widely remembering when she had done it to Inu Yasha yeah this was sure to get the female to talk even if it were short.

"Fine be that way, if you don't want to talk all you have to do is say so. Okay well I'm going sing the worst song you could ever imagine and it will permanently haunt your mind. So don't say I didn't warn you." This thought jarred Toran's movements the miko wouldn't dare? She thought as she continued her pace through the river.

"Believe me it'll stick to your memory like fungus on a rock, just ask Sango or Miroku they'll tell you!" Kagome chuckled as she imagined what Toran would look like if she sung `The Barney Song' just the thought of it made her giggle again, oh how she hated that song.

Kagome remembered when her little brother Sota was four that's all he would sing day in and day out creating a permanent frown line on her usually happy face. Kagome noticed the tightening of the females muscles yep she was listening at least that was a good sign.

Nibbling on her bottom lip Kagome gave Toran a chance to speak…. Silence…. Nothing but silence… Okay this is it…. Taking a deep breath Kagome began "I love you, you love me!" and was cut off when Toran spoke.

"It is to complicated to talk while trying to use what strength I have to hurry to our destination. We don't have much time. It had taken over half a moon cycle just to find you Miko." Came the breathy reply only for Kagome's mouth to form an `O' in understanding, mumbling her apologies Kagome rested her head on her forearm and slowly fell asleep listening to the panthers' steps as kept a rapid pace.

**`With the gang'**

Sesshomaru stood high among the canopy of trees his scent and aura cloaked as he watched the miko's pack waiting for the slayer and monk to wake. Sesshomaru knew the bastard hanyo was with the living dead miko having spied them on his way here to the camp. There was something off in the pack.

The ice lord wondered what happened to take the cheer from the shard hunting group. The last time he confronted the them had been three moons ago even then he noticed the tension and exhaustion in the air. Now the air held more of the same with an underlining of hatred. Hadn't the miko taken care of her pack, she had always been one to sacrifice oneself for another? Perhaps it was Inu Yasha his bastard half brother that caused this feeling among the group? He would soon find out. Listening he heard what the kit said to the fire cat.

"Kagome will be fine, Kirara. The light in her aura sparked again. Kagome is in good hands." Shippo spoke softly to her while getting more comfortable snuggling in her fur as he remembered what happened two days ago.

**Flashback**

Sango, Miroku and Shippo had decided that they were going to have Kirara take Kagome to the well in Inu Yasha's forest after lunch with or without Inu Yasha's permission. However, that idea never came to be when Inu Yasha lead them across the breeding grounds of the winged serpents. Everyone knew what was coming it was no surprise when they were attacked.

Both Miroku and Sango were subdued and blinded by the spitting females protecting their nests while the male serpents scattered some attacked Inu Yasha full force while the others began singling out Miroku and Sango. The hanyo had severe bites around his arms and torso.

Shippo had been thrown from Kagome's shoulder and batted around like a softball while she faced a very unhappy mother spitting and lashing out at her for being near the nests. Kagome knew the serpents were only defending their offspring and their home she did not want to hurt or kill them. But what could she do?

Oh they were so screwed. She would have to give Inu-baka one hell of a sitting for this. Ducking another tail swipe Kagome's untamed power took over freezing everyone and everything as if time had stopped. Not caring how or why it happened Kagome thanked the Kami above as she did what was needed to save everyone and the serpents.

Taking advantage of this unknown time-freeze Kagome moved everyone out of the area by dragging each one of her companions to safety. Once everything was back in motion Kagome feigned ignorance and surprise. The group could not figure out what happened and how they got away alive. Kagome played her part well the sharp rock in her shoe was helpful in making sure Inu Yasha wouldn't smell her lie as she concentrated on the pain rather than the questions. So she pretended to be shocked by the strange event asking questions about how or why with no answers in return while checking on her friends. On the inside Kagome couldn't help but think of how everything froze.

It was like magic and knew somehow that she was responsible for it but couldn't make the connection letting the thoughts go she looked at each member sizing up who needed what and the most dire help first. Shippo had several if not many scrapes and cuts, Kirara's hind leg had several bite marks. Miroku, Sango, and Inu Yasha had bite wounds, lacerations and temporary blindness that would heal in a few hours to a day at most thanks to Kagome's quick thinking she got her group to safety without further injuries.

Finishing up wiping Sango's eyes with the wet cloth she began the same eye wash treatment for Miroku who also had some nasty quills stuck in his leg. For the life of her she couldn't figure out why Inu Yasha would lead them through a nest of winged serpents. Was he trying to get them killed? Or was his mind to much in the gutter after his visit with Kikyo? Trying to think of excuses for his actions made Kagome realize no matter what nothing would change.

Things would only get worse if she continued to make excuses for his hurtful actions so much was going through her mind as she tended Miroku Kagome was not paying attention to the seething hanyo that continued to yell about not getting to kill the blasted demons. Once the group came to terms, with not knowing how or why they were frozen in time then moved to another location. Miroku said a silent prayer to the Kami above thanking them.

**End Flashback**

Shippo understood what Toran meant and trusted the female panther to take care of his mother figure. Something about this situation made his heart hum with the feeling of love. Shippo knew Kagome was safe and would tell Sango and Miroku when the time was right but for now he'd sleep.

A few hours later a small black and orange monarch butterfly fluttered its way onto what it thought might be a safe haven to bathe itself. The soft fluttering of the butterfly came to a halt as it landed on top of a silver haired ear taking advantage of its perch the butterfly began its daily ritual of cleaning itself only to be abruptly flung off by a clawed hand however the butterfly had another idea. It landed on his other ear determined to finish its cleansing.

Inu Yasha had Kikyo laying in his lap that's when something tickled his ear. His ears twitched to rid the feeling did no use. Groaning one eye popped open only to close seeing that the sun was already up. Damn how annoying he thought as the tickling continued. Shaking his head the feeling continued he stretched using his left hand to brush off whatever was on his ear.

Muttering to himself about stupid butterflies his ears continued to twitch taking in all the sounds around them. Looking down at Kikyo sleeping Inu Yasha took a clawed finger to swept some black strands of hair from her face automatically waking her from her rest. Watching her wake Inu Yasha smiled down at her then kissed her lips while looking into her chestnut brown eyes.

"I have to go, the other are about to wake." Inu Yasha pulled Kikyo close to his chest before dropping down from the tree they slept in.

"Must you go Inu Yasha? We can make love once more, I rather enjoyed your tongue on my nether regions. Never have I experienced such passion from you. Will you not love me once more before you truly have to leave. Your friends can wait a bit longer my love." Once Kikyo's hand grabbed his now lengthened hard on and licked his lips at the same time. Inu Yasha groaned. Damned if he leave now he'd give Kikyo the passion she deserved.

Why not travel with me, I can sense the jewel shards as well as my reincarnated fool." Inu Yasha kissed Kikyo once again before he chose his words.

"I know you can sense the jewel shards Kikyo, its not that I don't want to travel with you. I have to make sure that idiot reincarnation of yours doesn't get kidnapped or worse killed before I can get her to go home." Kikyo looked at him with narrowed eyes.

" If that is the case, take my copy home. Leave her there then come search for me and we will travel for the last of the jewel shards." Inu Yasha grinned down at her. 'Oh yeah, he do just that once he made his way back to camp.'

"Sounds like a plan Kikyo. Hell, I'll even leave the monk and slayer in the village before heading out to find you." Kikyo smiled up at him, taking her hand she cupped his face placing a chaste kiss on his lips before saying.

"If you truly love me Inu Yasha you will keep your promise. Come find me when you have rid yourself of your group and the copy." Slowly Kikyo began to float away with the help of her soul collectors while watching Inu Yasha yell his love for her as he ran in the opposite direction towards his camp.

Inu Yasha made it to camp before anyone woke up which was a Godsend. Taking his perch in the tree above the group he took in the four hearts beating in a slow rhythm obviously asleep but something wasn't right his demon sense told him. Not liking this feeling his golden eyes snapped open to view the scene below.

Sango, Kirara and Shippo slept next to the fire on one side while the houshi against the tree nearest Sango and Kagome not in her sleeping bag. Okay, wait Kagome not in her bag. Probably changing, getting water or gotten herself Kidnapped. Wait what? Kidnapped oh hell…..

'Kagome.' Inu Yasha thought frantically sending out his senses in search for the miko whom was not anywhere near the vicinity not even at the hot springs. Anger, surprise, and fear filled his thoughts.

Shippo felt righteous for what he was going to do to Inu Yasha. He already sensed the dog was awake. The others would be mad however, Kagome needed a break from the dog boy and by Kami she was going to have it, even if it were to help a child this is something Kagome needed to bring the light back in her eyes. Inu Yasha deserved all he got for treating Kagome the way he has for the past few months. Shippo recalled several if not more than enough events.

Inu Yasha would yell, curse, degrade and compare Kagome faults to his beloved Kikyo to accusing her of being a whore whenever a male would come around vying for Kagome's attention. Pushing her to near exhaustion and starving her half the time by taking her food when he thought no one knew.

But telling her she couldn't see her family because she broke the jewel was the last straw. The hanyo had done almost everything to break Kagome's spirit, yet somewhere deep within her soul an unknown power kept her going. She bared the cruelty Inu Yasha dished out so she did the same yet it wasn't what she wanted to do anymore.

Inu Yasha didn't feel nearly enough pain to that of what Kagome feels on a daily basis. How would you feel if a piece of your soul was missing. Inu Yasha wasn't all bad but lately he's been more cruel and humiliating towards Kagome. Shippo vowed that the hanyo would regret making his mother figure cry. He would put him in his place when the time came. For now he would sleep.

Kirara understood what was needed for her companion Kagome. She may not be able to talk or take on a human form but she knew what was happening around her and the poor treatment of the miko didn't go unobserved. The group and a selected few knew how the inu hanyo treated Kagome on a daily basis always hoping for the best.

Though Kagome was naive about most things, she was still wise and kept a kind heart. Kagome continued to take the abuse and neglect of her trusted companion and crush, believing it was her fault or she had to endure it for the sake of the group and Inu Yasha.

The young miko was like no other for deep within her soul Kagome held untamed power to which no one has seen in ages and would reveal itself when the time was right. This everyone knew and believed except Inu Yasha and even convinced Kagome of it, thus believing she was Kikyo's reincarnation, nothing more.

Shippo was grateful for Toran's timing. Kagome needed a break very badly and anything to take her mind away from Inu Yasha and the shards was a gift from the Kami. Kagome was in good hands. This much he knew, instincts do not lie for Toran had no malice in her aura or scent. Even Kirara trusted Toran and that was saying a lot. A knowing smile plastered upon Shippo's dainty face waiting for Inu Yasha to explode.

All Shippo had to do was act like he always did and that meant he could torment the dog even more with false tears, whining, gnawing on Inu Yasha's head. Oh yes this was going to be fun…. Yep this would be torture for the poor dog and Shippo couldn't wait covering his smile he dug his face further into Kirara's fur as if he was sleeping.

Shippo then covered Kirara's ears the best he could for the outburst that was about to occur. Inu Yasha jumped from his perch onto the ground not making a sound. His mind racing trying to figure out where or what happened to Kagome yelling her name in hopes that she'd show up without him going out and looking for her.

"KAGOME WHERE ARE YOU?" Inu Yasha yelled stirring the group from their sleep.

Inu Yasha thought of all the most inane ideas of what could've happened to Kagome to make her leave camp or what if she got herself kidnapped again or lying dead somewhere raced through his mind. 'For crying out loud, not now you stupid bitch! Not when we are so close to finding the last shards.'

"Stupid Bitch, Where Are You!" Inu Yasha cursed kicking Kagome's sleeping bag not caring how he destroyed her belongings. Inu Yasha tried sniffing around for clues not even bothering to look for a note. Screaming once again Inu Yasha was determined to find Kagome and give her the brain bashing of the era.

"Get up Sango, Miroku awe hell, GET UP YOU LAZY HUMANS, KAGOME'S MISSING AGAIN." Inu Yasha said it with distaste as he threw the log they used to sit on into the nearby brush, he hated when things like this happened and it was always Kagome's fault.

"What are you talking about, what do you mean again." Sango questioned as she finally got up from her sleeping spot stretching popping her joints back into place oddly looking where Kagome's empty sleeping bag was supposed to be only to find it on the other side of camp crumpled up.

"Wake up monk or so help me I'll wake you myself." The dog threatened on empty words. Miroku groaned as he fully righted himself before dusting off the dirt from his robes listening to what was being said.

"She's gone can't you see or is your brain broken." Inu Yasha drastically pointed to the empty bag on the other side of camp kicking up dirt as he shuffled around yelling at everyone.

"Damn it all, that wench has become more trouble than she is worth. The stupid girl is always getting kidnapped or wanting to go home, stupid good for nothing excuse for a Fuck'n miko. I swear I'm gonna make her pay for this shit not even Kikyo would do something so stupid!" Everyone stood stunned at the words Inu Yasha said.

Never had he gone to this extreme in cursing Kagome as he's done now. So what brought this on? Something else must have caused his outrage but what? Both adults looked to one another in agreement of sorts, they would find out sooner or later but now it was time to figure out where Kagome had gone.

It wasn't like Kagome to go up and disappear without telling at least one of them where she was going. Shippo watched Inu Yasha and the words he said. He wouldn't tell anyone yet, for Kagome needed to help Toran and vise versa. If they knew where Kagome went and why, Inu Yasha would surely follow to bring her back and make her life more miserable.

"Inu Yasha! That's enough there is no need to speak of Kagome-Sama in such a manner. I understand you are upset as we all are. However, you should watch what you say especially in front of US. I'm sure there is a good reason Kagome-Sama's missing. Miroku spoke defensively.

"Hm, do you think she went to bathe it looks like she had gone through her bag?" Sango questioned seeing how Kagome's bag had been moved about as she looked into it discovering her sleeping attire inside along with missing clothes, the small pack of dried jerky, and one of the first aid supplies. She wondered what Kagome was up to and why didn't she tell them?

"No! My senses did not pick up her scent anywhere near the damn springs; she has been gone for hours from what the lack of her scent is telling me." Inu Yasha sniffed trying to find something that he was probably overlooking. When he heard Sango's shout.

'It wouldn't be long now!' Shippo thought.

"Pervert."

"I couldn't help it my dearest Sango, my accursed hand…." Miroku smiled devilishly oh his poor accursed hand how he loved it so, Miroku knew Sango wouldn't hit him this time but that never stopped him from groping either.

"Save it Monk, now is not the time. Kagome left on her own or with the aid of someone because some clothes missing from her bag." Sango stated checking the area for footprints.

Shippo was beginning to think that Inu Yasha would keep his word on paying Kagome back and he wouldn't let that happen, so being who he was he did the first thing that came to mind.

"You stupid jerk, it's all your fault Kagome's gone, if it weren't for you she'd still be here bu….." Was all Shippo could get out as he bit and chewed on Inu Yasha's head trying his best to injure what brain cells the dog had left.

"KNOCK IT OFF RUNT!" Inu Yasha growled out loud grabbing Shippo at the scruff of his neck. Holding onto Shippo's tail Inu Yasha's face was flushed in anger as he held the kit up to his face growling at him.

Inu Yasha's made a fist and began to beat Shippo. The kit screamed and fought Inu Yasha the best he could for his small size. Inu Yasha smirked evilly his beast knew what he was going to do with the kit and would enjoy harming the brat.

"Make me you big jerk, wait till Kagome comes back she's gonna…." Shippo never finished his rant for Inu Yasha had enough silencing the poor kit by twirling him in the air and slamming Shippo's small body into a tree.

"Inu Yasha!" Both Sango and Miroku screamed in unison. The hanyo just looked at them like nothing happened. Sango ran to aid the kit that is when Inu Yasha noticed what he had done. Sniffing the air around the kit Inu Yasha knew Shippo was only unconscious no harm done in his eyes.

"That's what he gets for getting in my way. Next time he'll know to stay out of my business." Inu Yasha turned and huffed as he kicked the ground sending dirt and debris flying towards Miroku.

"Inu Yasha he's just a kit!"

"So What! He can handle it he's a yokai!"

"Inu Yasha, Sango?" Miroku tried to get a word in but no avail.

"What's gotten into you?" Sango blurted out holding Shippo close to her checking for cuts and broken bones. Finding nothing wrong with him besides being unconscious she placed Shippo down next to where Kirara sat so she could keep watch of him while she and Miroku dealt with the hanyo.

"What's gotten into me, what's gotten into me KA-GO-ME IS WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO ME! SHE'S MISSING REMEMBER! KEH….You…You…OUCH!" Inu Yasha yelped. Miroku hit Inu Yasha upon the head with his staff while trying to hold Sango back from inflicting harm on the irate hanyo.

"What was that for?"

"Do I need to explain myself, I'm sure you must know Inu Yasha!"

"Damn it monk, cut the crap, we don't have time for this."

"Let me go!" Sango grounded out trying to get past the monk.

"Not until you calm down my dearest Sango!"

"I said let me go or so help me…"

"How is Shippo?" Miroku asked as he used what Kagome called reverse psychology.

"Huhh."

"Shippo how is he?"

"He's unconscious that's how he is!" Inu Yasha blurted out earning a death glare from Miroku.

"Stupid runt always getting in the way…. It's his fault ya know."

"Just as it is your fault for hurting him."

"Would both of you just quit arguing and settle down."

"Feh! I'm not arguing. See!"

"I'm fine Miroku you can let go now."

"Now what if I do not wish to let you go my dear Sango?"

"Hey cut the crap, we don't have time for this mushy love stuff."

"In all due respect Inu Yasha this is not mushy love stuff however it is true love." Miroku spoke while his hand once again traveled southward rubbing the soft and firm behind of his one and only love. Sango knew that feeling and whipped around getting out of Miroku's grasp only to grab her Hiraikotsu and slamming into the monk's back. The sound of bones cracking was heard.

"Yep true love for my Hiraikotsu!" Sango snorted seeing Miroku groan from the hit to his back while Inu Yasha continued to pace kicking up dirt as he went ranting about stupid humans and whatnot.

"Next time it'll be your head monk and you…. Next time you harm Shippo like that you get the same do I make myself clear." Sango declared, as she began to calm down knowing Inu Yasha understood she meant business. Placing her boomerang next to the tree where she slept that's when she noticed it. Sango dipped down seeing the tablet of paper Kagome worked on for her studies laid upon the ground near her rumpled sleep bag.

"Look at this?" Sango called out as she picked up the tablet from the ground assuming Kagome had left it there for a reason. Miroku was in heaven seeing Sango's form bent over her lovely rear just waiting to be touched. `No not now, later.' Miroku thought but his hand and body moved on its own accord towards the woman he so desired.

A sneer appeared on Sango's face as she felt the rubbing of a hand upon her being. Without a word she turned her fist slamming it into the face of the culprit sending him staggering a few steps before falling unconscious.

"WHAT….. What did you find." Inu Yasha questioned stomping on top of Miroku's prone form to get to Sango who stood looking at something.

"Kagome's writing tablet she left us a note Inu Yasha." Sango stated as she continued to read what Kagome wrote.

"You're just going to stand there or are you going to tell me what the blasted piece of shit say's?" The hanyo barked leaning over Sango's shoulder looking at what the writing wondering what it said.

"Oh Kagome…" Sango replied shrugging her shoulders and turning to face the group she read aloud what Kagome had written causing Inu Yasha to stumble away from her.

"Out with it Sango." Inu Yasha bit back a growl knowing it wouldn't get him nowhere with the slayer so he madly tapped his foot instead, waiting.

Meanwhile Shippo groaned waking up to hear what was going on. Then he remembered what happened he growled at the dog that tapped his foot and claw waiting for Sango to say something. Shippo smiled knowing Sango found Kagome's note. 'Just you wait Inu Yasha!' An evil smile ghosted across Shippo's face as he watched Sango read the note to herself.

Shippo knew why Inu Yasha always berated and threatened Kagome it was yokai thing wanting the strongest female. But Inu Yasha was only an adolescent not a mature yokai nor was he full blooded that's where the similarities ended. His human half loved Kikyo just as much as his yokai looks into Kagome only he's been fighting it wanting Kikyo instead of Kagome. In any case Inu Yasha did not deserve his adopted mothers love. Being brought out of his musing, Shippo listened while Sango replied to the rude and selfish hanyo.

"I was getting to that now if you shut up I will read it." She glared back at the fuming hanyo when Miroku decided to join the living once again intent on listening this time round. Shippo sat up rubbing his head where he knew there was a knot on it. Sango began speaking and he tuned his ears to hear what the note said.

"I'm sorry for not waking you guys, but this was an emergency…. A friend had come for my help. I'm not going to say who because I don't need Inu Yasha hunting us down just so he can get his shard detector back." Sango grimaced reading that part. Inu Yasha didn't even deny it either. Sango spoke again.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be okay. I will return when I am done." Sango paused on the last part of the note smiling to herself she looked to Inu Yasha whom stood tapping his foot with his hands in his haori glaring at her.

"This part is for you." Sango smiled at Inu Yasha her eyes gleaming with unknown mischief.

"Spit it out already, I ain't got all day." The furious hanyo growled.

"Okay if you say so." Sango cleared her throat wanting to sound it out as Kagome had written it.

"Oh and Inu Yasha?" Sango said sickeningly sweet, Inu Yasha had to wonder what she was going to say.

"SIT BOY! That's for not letting go home, almost getting us killed because your mind is in the gutter, you keep calling me names, comparing me to a living dead woman and even going so far as to push me around when no one is looking." Miroku stood up his staff in hand the bells jingling as he walked towards Inu Yasha.

"Is the last part true Inu Yasha?" Miroku stood in front of the hanyo who cursed inwardly.

"Of course it ain't true, the bitch is lying. I admit, I may have pushed you all to the point of being tired but that's all." Miroku only nodded seeing for the first time his best friend was lying to save his ass and was ashamed that they hadn't seen the signs. Sango's eyes narrowed as she looked down at the paper.

"Why don't you read the rest Sango." Nodding to the monk Sango read the last of the passage.

"I swear if you keep cursing in front of Shippo and if you hurt him I'm gonna SIT you till you can SIT NO MORE so SIT DOWN and think about what you said and done. I said, SIT BOY! YOUR SUCH A JERK, WILL YOU NEVER LEARN! I'm Ka-go-me not your walking dead Kikyo whom by the way is somewhat alive because she has part of my soul. So Sit down and be a good puppy or you'll get sat." Sango spoke the last part out loud hoping it had an effect on the hanyo.

Sesshomaru had Almost, key word Almost fell from the branch he was standing on when he heard the slayer read the note the miko had left. His insides burned with a barking fever he had not felt in centuries. The look on the half-breed was priceless. Oh he would thank the miko for such amusement the next time he ran into her. His insides wanted to explode with laughter, yet being who he was tampered it down to mild smile as he continued to observe the group.

Miroku and Shippo couldn't hold it in they just couldn't the barking like coughs turned into full blown laughs as they watched the hanyo cringe at Sango's words who also chuckled watching the look on his face contort from fear to anger. Once the laughter died down everyone looked to the hanyo who seemed to be lost in thought.

Walking up to him Miroku tapped Inu Yasha on the shoulder trying to gain his attention. When that didn't work Miroku coughed several times before calling out Inu Yasha's name. That earned the monk a look of complete disbelief not wanting to go there, Miroku spoke on behalf of their missing member.

"Inu Yasha, I'm sure Kagome-Sama meant well when she left to help this friend. However I understand how you must feel as well but that does not excuse you from your behav…." Miroku was cut off when Inu Yasha yelled once again startling everyone in the process.

"Stupid bitch what was she thinking, damn her, damn it all to hell that stupid girl will pay for this when I see her. Leaving without saying a word and she took the damn shards with her, oh she's gonna get it when I get my hands on her! Stupid bitch always slowing us down for one thing or another." Inu Yasha continued to rant causing his friends to look down on him for his degrading outburst.

"Enough Inu Yasha, Kagome may have caused undo worry at times, yet this time she left us a note and perhaps she had a good reason as not to wake us." Miroku clarified trying to defuse the situation at hand that's all they needed was for the hanyo to go rampant destroying everything and everyone in sight.

"BOUZO. SHE HAD NO EXCUSE SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT. DAMN….." Inu Yasha trailed off swallowing his anger a bit as he tried calming down though the words left his mouth without him noticing.

"Damn It to Hell. Everyone get ready were going to find my shard detector." Everyone looked in disbelief no way did he just say that. Shippo scowled while Sango and Miroku narrowed their eyes.

"Were not going anywhere until we have some tea and breakfast." Sango stated as she looked around the camp for anything as to whom Kagome had left with.

"Well at least that solves the why Kagome is gone but now the question is where and who has she gone to help?" Miroku calmly spoke watching the fuming hanyo pace back and forth obviously cursing the miko.

"Not only that, who was this friend?" Sango added as she looked to the ground finding a set of footprints that did not belong to any of them. From the look of the prints the friend is a female but whom? She thought as she voiced her findings.

"There are a set of footprints that do not belong to any of us and I am sure that whoever this friend is it is a she from the looks of them." Fingers lightly traced the prints being shoved to the side falling on her butt Sango glared at the hanyo who started sniffing at the prints and feeling them as she had done.

"That was uncalled for Inu Yasha, next time you shove me or touch me in anyway I will introduce you to Hiraikotsu." Threatened a peeved taijiya.

"Feh. You shouldn't have been standing in the way." Inu Yasha barked back, this was not his morning and he knew it was going to get worse as the day went by.

"In your words, Keh." Sango growled out. "Stupid puppy." Sango moved to sit next to the monk who remain in thought as she watched Inu Yasha look over the set of prints.

"I can't sense anything…. There's no aura or scent, so who ever she is didn't want me to know?" Inu deduced thinking on which female could have gotten past his senses.

Damn there were so many female demons, Goddess's, and ningen that they met but which one took Kagome? Inu Yasha couldn't tell at the moment, grunting he brushed his feet over the footprint of the unknown female erasing the evidence. Glaring at his small pack Inu Yasha went and sat down away from Sango as she rekindled the fire in order to make breakfast.

"Do you think it was Kikyo?" Shippo asked.

"Keh. Stupid kitsune it wasn't her that much I know."

"Then there is no reason to believe that she is in any danger. We just have to wait and ask when she returns." Shippo stated getting comfortable in Kirara's side.

"I'm not waiting around here all day for her to show her sorry ass when we can be looking for the last shards." Was the reply of the irate hanyo whom actually missed the presence of the miko he protected being angry was the only way he knew to show that he cared and he be damn if he was going to tell anyone.

"So be it, I'm sure who ever this female is will surely locate us and return Kagome-Sama unharmed." Miroku stated as he sipped his tea that Sango had generously made for them.

"She better, if not I'm shoving my Tessaiga up her ass." Inu Yasha growled out.

"Inu Yasha watch your language in front of Shippo you know Kagome does not like it." Sango added seeing the angry look on Inu Yasha's face.

"Feh, she's not even here so why the fuck not. She can't `SIT' me if she isn't here." He growled out downing his tea then jumping on to his perch from which he slept waiting for breakfast to be made then they would be off looking for the last of the shards.

Sesshomaru was not happy in his findings. It appears that the half-breed is the one behind the miko's diminished aura and soul, no wonder the group remained in turmoil the miko's spirit was breaking. His beast wanted to jump down and beat the living shit out of him while feeding him his poison letting it dissolve that filthy mouth of his. Inu Yasha would pay dearly for his misgivings and he'd be the one to do it. Taking one last look at the group he left silently as he came.

**`Back with Kagome'**

Toran had made a pit stop for the miko to relieve herself and eat before they continued on their journey. This was the time Toran thought to tell the miko of who she was to save but she would let Hina tell her about the vision. Yes she would leave that part to Hina since it was her vision.

Kagome made her way back from the bushes near the stream wiping her hands on her sweater to dry them she wondered if Sango found and read her note. I bet they got a kick out of that one. Oh how she would have loved to see Inu Yasha's face when she supposedly sat him. Not one to keep from laughing Kagome let her laughter fill the air causing Toran to look at her in a strange way.

"Why do you laugh when there is nothing to laugh at?" She questioned the miko who stopped laughing when she saw the fish and berries Toran had laid out for her.

"Wow! Ugh, sorry about that I was thinking about the note I left." Kagome replied.

"I trust the kit, will do right by you. I am positive that the kit will keep our secret. The kit is a smart one, he knew I needed your help and that I would not harm you." Kagome smiled at Toran she knew Kirara would have attacked but never thought nothing of it until now.

"Thanks that information helps me a lot you know. I think Shippo wanted me to go. He's just a kid, he sees too much and knows what I have been going through with Inu Yasha. I guess this is Shippo's way of saying I needed a break. I'll have to thank him later." Kagome smiled a sad smile looking around before she sat down next to the fire not noticing the food waiting for her to eat until she heard Toran speak.

"It seems that you have not noticed I have cooked you some fish and found some edible berries." Toran smiled waiting for Kagome to respond.

"Ohhh. Wow thanks, you know you didn't have to do that." Kagome stated watching Toran smile at her.

"That is where you are wrong. Not only do I have to, I need to make sure you are kept well and out of harms way Miko. So while you eat I will tell you about the child you are to save." That got Kagome sitting down and taking the offered food Kagome listened to what Toran had to say.

"What I'm about to speak goes no further than to you am I clear miko." Watching Kagome nod Toran continued.

"There is a place where only female demons live, they are what we call Ice Maidens they live on the Island of Koorime which is made of ice located in the sky above the coldest mountain tops." Toran looked to Kagome who had the brightest smile on her face as she listened and ate. So Toran continued.

"No males are permitted there, for the females are a self reproducing race so there is no need for males. However, my friend Hina has somehow fallen from the island then wondered away from the ice tops trying to find a way back when she met a male fire demon." Kagome gasped hearing what she said wondering what happened next, so she listened attentively.

"Well needless to say one thing led to another and they mated. Thus my friend came to be with child. Her mate was killed soon after, I do not know of the details so do not bother to ask. Hina had found a way back to the island. I must remind you this is a self-reproducing female clan. What Hina had done was forbidden and thus the child she carries is forbidden as well." The look on the miko's face said it all Toran knew that the miko would follow through with what needed to be done.

"How cruel, I mean why can't they see past the fact and love the child it is not right." Kagome stated brushing off her hands on her sweater watching the look Toran give her made Kagome want to beat someone up yeah that would do nicely kick some sense into these stupid arrogant yokai.

"As I was saying before being interrupted." Toran was satisfied with the reaction Kagome gave so she continued her story.

"The child Hina carries is a male. It is forbidden for any male to stand on the Island of Koorime thus another factor in this is the child is a hybrid half Koorime, half fire demon. This also earned him the title as the Forbidden Child. Once the child is born, it will be killed. That is where you are to come in. If not to help deliver the child but save his life from the retched females who wish nothing more than to kill him." Toran finished sensing salt in the air.

"Why do you cry?"

"That is awful what about what the mother wants. Why would they want to kill an innocent child, no matter its origin? That is cruel and unforgivable. By Kami I can't wait to give them a piece of my mind to those high and mighty yokai." Kagome continued to cry wiping the tears from her eyes knowing how it bothered yokai and it must be bothering Toran since she had been quiet.

"I do not know how humans treat children from different backgrounds, but this is the way things are Kagome, no matter what we believe is right or wrong that is the way of certain yokai and has been since the beginning of time." Toran stated cleaning the area so that no one would track them. Kagome wiped the tears from her face with the sleeve of her sweater as she too helped Toran clear their footprints and whatnot.

"We must head out its taken more than half a moon cycle to find you and we'll need to stop to get you more warmer clothes when we reach the mountain village it will get much colder as we move along." Kagome nodded not in the mood to argue with the panther that bent down for her to climb upon her back once Kagome was settled Toran jumped back into the river making her way towards the Koorime island.

End Chapter…

_There you go another chapter…. Let me know what you think even if it is a flamer. Don't forget to review…. Peace_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Frost-Bite **_

Hello again, I do hope you are enjoying my story, please be kind and review even if its three or four words.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I love the Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho characters I do not own them, sad but true.

**Meanings:**

`Thought'

"Speech"

_**Beast**_

So… (A word drawn out like soooooo) so… (Cuts down the need to write drawn out words much easier I think.)

Chapter 3

'Hard To Believe'

It had been six days now that Kagome has been riding upon Toran's back which tightened with every move she made, her breath came in short bursts allowing the air to escape her lungs as continued her mad dash across the submerged rocks, which protruded from the water on various successions as the current flowed.

Though it was a strange sight to watch if you happened upon the scene as a female panther yokai sped through the river carrying a human girl upon her back never once missing a step and everyone knew felines hated water and yet here was one treading the water with the grace she was born with.

Toran continued leaping from one rock to the other without trepidation or fear. During their travel they had only stopped briefly making camp if you could call it such a thing, only to eat, relieve themselves and rest a bit before covering their tracks and departing leaving the sight as it was before they even stepped upon the untamed land.

Kagome had found out many a thing about Toran in the past couple of days. She not only found that she was an ice demon but also a protector of the Koorime Clan as her mother before her and so on. Toran had never gone into detail about how or why they protected the Ice Maidens only that they did.

Kagome thought it was really strange knowing that a female could produce offspring without the aid of a males you know `sperm' and this caused her to ask many questions concerning yokai mating traditions and whatnot.

Toran revealed information that Kagome wanted to know and other various aspects of yokai lives she even questioned Kagome on her view of yokai traditions and mating to that of the ningens marriage and rutting. Both were at a loss when it came to understanding males, they both agreed it was a mystery in itself. Leaving Kagome beat red in the face.

Yet both had the same view on what mattered most about a relationship and yet they disagreed on how to act in front of them. Where one would submit the other challenged. Kagome could never figure out how or why males acted the way they did until Toran shed the light in her naive and clueless brain.

"yokai Males are dominant, possessive, protective, amorous, and strong. They have other traits as well depending on the breed and if they are born noble or not." Toran finished her speech watching the emotions cross Kagome's face.

These new facts had changed her spirit so to speak, but she refused to give in to the male dominating thing that was hitting far below the belt in her eyes. Kagome opened up to Toran telling her about her life leaving out the fact that she traveled through time yet feeding her things that should happen.

Never once did Toran's eyes leave Kagome as she told of the things that she felt should happen in the future seeing that she Kagome Higurashi was an oddity to all beings Toran viewed her wisdom on life fleeting though she did realize the miko spoke truth yet couldn't figure out how the miko knew of such things when the most revered yokai philosophers did not.

The days and nights had passed quickly for the two, though they were different they both held a sense of honor towards one another. Each discovering what life actually meant to them and the fact that they both were protectors in their own way. The feelings of friendship would be made strong, as they journeyed to Koorime Island to save both the mother and child.

Toran kept her senses open for any danger that would hinder their pace. Toran felt her finger pulse knowing Sesshomaru standing in the distance observing them above a cliff. She wondered if he was up to something. She never told Kagome, knowing her feeling for Inuyasha and the distrust his half brother. Deep within her Toran had a feeling Kagome's views of Sesshomaru would change.

Toran didn't need for Sesshomaru to distract them from their journey, correct that distract Kagome. Soon they would have to stop at the nearest mountain village to purchase her something warmer and yet versatile for the long road ahead even now the miko was fighting the biter wind that thrashed against her body shivering from the cold of the setting sun.

"We will set up camp in the next clearing, so be ready Kagome." Toran called out knowing the miko was somewhat alert trying to keep herself from falling asleep.

"Thank Kami, it's freaking freezing…. I think my legs and arms went numb." Kagome drawled out having the moisture freeze upon her face from the near freezing wind.

"Are they still attached?" Kagome wondered aloud not being able to feel certain body parts due to the cold feeling the chuckle arise from the panther Kagome took that indeed she was being funny of all times.

"You really are a strange miko Kagome, I find your perspective of life amusing." Toran tried her best to be what Kagome called humorous however it still came out a bit strange even to her.

"Umm, if you say so." Was the miko's reply returning her head to laying upon her arm while Toran extended her legs and brought them down as she made for a high jump, alerting the miko to hold on.

"Iiieee! Warn me next time." Kagome yelled not knowing that the panther decided to get to the clearing faster by vaulting over the woods that separated them from the clearing in which they would camp.

"I did."

"When?"

"A minute ago."

"Where was I?"

"That Kagome you would have to figure out on your own for I do not have mind abilities."

"Seriously, when did you?"

"The time between I said we were to set up camp and you voiced something about freaking freezing." Toran stated as she landed in a very small clearing next to the river the ground covered in a thin sheet of sleet due to the dropping temperature.

"Ooooop's sorry about that." Kagome said a bit to late.

"No matter were here." Toran stated bending down so that Kagome could climb off.

"That was fast." Kagome pointed out as she climbed off her companions back only for her legs to give out allowing her to fall on her behind.

"Damn I can't feel my butt. That reminds me." Kagome called out knowing she would be having a bruise in the morning.

"How do you do that?" Kagome questioned.

"What?" Toran replied

"That purring thing you always seem to do to keep my mind occupied while we travel." Kagome questioned Toran watching her as she walked away from her ignoring her question.

"What are you going to do?" Kagome asked only to hear claws swipe cutting down a small tree to use as firewood leaving the question unanswered. Toran had heard Kagome's questions but didn't know how to answer it so she continued to do what was needed in order to keep the miko warm.

"Start a fire, unless you wish to remain cold?" Kagome looked at Toran with blinking eyes wondering what she meant than it dawned on her duhh….

"Of course I don't want to remain cold! By all means." Kagome did a head bow seeing how she couldn't even walk or even stand to give a proper one.

"So are you going to tell me how you do that purr thing or not? Again her question went unanswered Kagome huffed was Toran totally blowing her question off nah she's just busy getting that fire built for me.

Toran continued slicing the tree into small enough pieces for the fire. It wouldn't be good for the miko if she freezes. Turing to Kagome she could tell the miko was having a hard time keeping warm from the way she kept trying to cover her body with that strange material she dubbed as a sweater which was not doing anything to preserve the warmth her body so needed.

The chill in the air proved it, yet looking back at the miko Toran knew she was waiting for her to answer her question for it continued to linger like thick fog in Toran's mind.

`I should tell her what she wants to know and get it over with but that doesn't mean I cannot have a bit of amusement.' Toran inwardly smiled how she adored pushing the miko's buttons.

"I do not know of what you speak?" Toran decided to speak seeing the questions already flowing from her eyes as she made sure the fire was strong.

"It's like a deep soothing melody kinda like a purr of some sort and I somehow lulled into a sleep that I forget that I'm FREAKING FREEZING…" Kagome shouted the last part loud enough to hear an echo. Covering her mouth Kagome looked to Toran as she shook her head from the ringing in her ears when Toran turned to her all Kagome could see was concern in her eyes. `Why?'

"Kagome can you stand at all." It was more than a question and Kagome knew it.

"Sure, I'll show you." Kagome called out trying to stand on her two feet only to fall back down on her rear.

"Damn that's definitely gonna leave a bruise." She cried out.

"Here allow me." Toran couldn't help but smile at the miko although strong for a ningen she couldn't help but let her emotions control what she felt.

"I can do it, I'm not helpless you know." Kagome shot back feeling torn from Toran's words.

"I know you can do many things and one thing you are not, is helpless. However you can't even walk do not deny it." Now that got Kagome's attention.

"My pants are frozen to my legs which are numb just like the rest of my body." Kagome tried to forget about her situation but that was not going to happen seeing how Toran bent down and picked her up like some kind of carcass and carried her to where the fire pit was and setting her down gently.

"I know I'm gonna be sore in the morning." Kagome stuttered a little to loudly for the panthers ears. Her teeth chattering a mile a minute while she watched Toran build the fire large enough to warm them both and make a meal or two for later.

"Not so loud. I can hear you just fine with your normal tone." Toran chided as she used her claws to ignite the wood slowly the wood succumbed to the sparks created by the claws scraping against each other.

"Ha ha ha. Sorry about that. I would still like to know? And I won't give up until you tell me." Kagome huffed deciding a new approach was in order so opening her eyes wide she gave Toran the best puppy look she could muster.

Kagome became silent all of the sudden once she saw the fire going. Rubbing her hands together over the fire Kagome's body was slowly but surely taking in the warmth while she waited for Toran to give her the explanation to her question. It wasn't because she wanted to be a know it all but the actions proved to be helpful when needed and Kagome liked how it slowly lulled her mind to sleep. Anything to get a reprieve from the what if's always clouding her mind.

Kagome watched Toran grind some ingredients together then adding some water whatever she was making it smelled of eucalyptus leaves a pleasant scent if she were asked. Kagome just sat there quietly for some minutes just watching no thoughts running in her head for the time being which was a Godsend. Without realizing Toran finally spoke to her.

"Its the Lure affect." Was the only thing Toran stated, she had already gone over this with the miko so she should remember all the things that she was told and even questioned on the abilities, jaki, youki, ki, and spiritual powers that yokai possess and what it can do.

"Lure affect?" Kagome questioned scratching the back of her head in thought as Toran rubbed some sort of paste onto her exposed skin warming it instantly.

"That is what I said did I not?" Toran could help but watch the emotions cross the miko's face as she sat in thought while she continued to rub the paste onto the miko's hands and face.

"Your hands and face will keep warm with the paste and the heat of the fire. It seems your miko powers are helping to keep the heat in as well." A smile spread on Toran's face seeing the joy and shock on the miko's face and aura.

"Yeah, thanks for helping me, I wouldn't be of much use if I couldn't use my hands and speak." Kagome sighed hiding her face from Toran's view, oh how she hated being weak yet Toran kept convincing her that she was indeed strong so bringing her head up high Kagome smiled at the blue haired demoness when she finally figured out what the lure affect was.

"Oh, Oh, oh I got it, I got it….. I remember now." Kagome shouted excitedly.

"You received what and your memory seems to be working Kagome?" Toran said jokingly.

"Huh….." Kagome wondered what she meant but then quickly realized that Toran thought she had received something rather than remembering it.

"Oh, I meant I remember what the lure affect is." Kagome beamed seeing a hint of amusement in Toran's eyes.

`She's playing with me.' Kagome thought.

"Then explain!" Toran called back smiling how the miko remembered so quickly unlike a few others, which wouldn't be named.

"Well if I remember correctly yokai are able to manifest their youki, jaki, ki and or if someone has reiki they could manifest it into a solid, liquid, gas or sound as well. Though each is different depending on the way you use it. Like I do to use my arrows or barriers. So I assume you used your ki as a type of sound like a fail safe devise ahh, I mean its an instinct kind of thing sheltering you from the cold but with others it distracts them to a point to where they remain in a trance like state, am I right." Kagome thoughtfully replied trying to remember everything, Toran taught her.

"Very good however, you missed something." Toran lightly scolded.

"What was that?" Kagome questioned.

"I can manipulate my energies as you said however you forgot about my aura. I can expand it or retract it at will along with manifesting it. It also serves as a signal to others. In a majority of cases yokai conceal their aura so others cannot sense their presence. Then again some enjoy the show of power and thus they expand their aura letting lesser yokai know not to come near or die." Toran decided to help the miko with this one since youki was and is a tricky and complicated subject.

"I totally forgot about that one and I'll do my best to remember that." Kagome beamed at Toran.

"See that you do." Was Toran's only reply.

"Anyways, I hope you can teach me how to do that even though I am a miko." Now this caught Toran off guard.

"I will teach you all that I can while we travel, though you already know meditation and how to find your power even hold it for a time you need to make them stronger and last for long periods of time if you wish to see the desired effect. We will continue to work on other things as well, it will help you in the long run. For now remain seated while I'll retrieve some fish to cook. You look like a starved kitten for milk."

"Hey I resent that…. Well not really…. anyways I am hungry, so yeah that would be great. Thanks Toran."

"Your welcome, Kagome." Toran stated taking branch off the nearest tree and making a spear out of it while she walked into the river not more than ten feet from where Kagome sat next to the fire.

"Okay, but be careful the water is near freezing."

"In the words of the great western lord. This Toran needs not such sentiment." Toran chuckled seeing the disbelieving look upon Kagome's face while her mouth gaping open and eyes wide.

"You know Kagome you resemble a fish out of water with that look." Again Toran chuckled from the river watching the miko recover from her apparent shock.

"Why would you even quote something that Sesshomaru says, do you know him well?" Kagome replied. Toran plunged the spear into the water bringing up a fish sliding it further up the spear she struck the water again while she conversed with Kagome.

"Know Sesshomaru well? I do not know him in personal matters however, I do know from years of taunting each other and then there was the year my former alpha declared war on the West. From there things have not been so pleasant as they once were growing up." Toran became silent as she remembered all that occurred and the family and friends she had lost due to her former alpha's greed.

Kagome did not know what to say. She was literally stunned that Toran grew up with Sesshomaru. Kagome remembered Mioga talking about how Sesshomaru came looking for Inu Yasha only to find him pinned to the God Tree. Now she understood some of the anger Sesshomaru held towards Inu Yasha she would be too but she never held a grudge and it appeared Sesshomaru could hold one for years.

'Oh man I feel sorry for him. OH MY GOSH! Did I just think I feel sorry for Sesshomaru. Oh wow, I really must be out of my mind to believe for a moment Sesshomaru was the good guy. That thought seemed so right yet her heart hurt due to the puppy eared hanyo who made her and the group believe Sesshomaru was the villain. Can't help but think even believe Sesshomaru really is the good guy, even when you look at all the crazy things he's done in the past year.' Kagome had not heard Toran speaking to her. Sighing Toran created a small snowball while she fished she kept watching Kagome's face turn shades of red not knowing what she was thinking about.

'Oh sure I would know if he were the villain, he doesn't even want the Shikon shards like some of the other villains, but I bet he'd be the sexiest villain out there. Oh my did I just think sexy, oh yes I did who wouldn't. Gee-sh, its not like I love him or anything. But I do admire Sesshomaru's honor and courage oh and taking care of a hyper human kid not many a demon would do that right? Now I'm questioning myself. Yeah, I know, I know, stop with the thinking already Kagome. Huh what was that. Ouch, hey who what did Ouch.' Kagome shook her head coming back to the real world only to see a satisfied kitty smiling from afar ready to throw another tiny snowball.

"Hey that stung and is that a miniature snowball in your hand. Is that what you hit me with?" Toran smiled letting her snowball dissolve between her fingers before answering Kagome.

"I had tried getting your attention for some time yet you remained in your head. Tell me what were you thinking about?" Toran's question made the miko's face turn red again and didn't know the cause of it.

"Are you becoming ill? Is that why your face keeps turning shades of red?" It was an innocent question yet Kagome couldn't help but blush even more red.

"No I'm not ill, I was thinking of fond memories and certain deeds done. Its embarrassment that you see the red on my face from thinking these thoughts. Sorry if I got lost in my head again." Kagome's tone lowered as she shyly looked up at Toran.

"So at least now you know should you see the shades of red again, although a fever could cause that as well which I'm sure you know." Kagome hummed as she busied herself with crinkling fire.

"Yes, perhaps this person you thought of happened to be the subject of our earlier discussion?" Toran smiled already knowing.

"In parts yes, how can I not see Sesshomaru as honorable and brave and being a demon he's sexy like most demons are." Kagome stated all the while her face and neck turned bright red due to her statement.

"This sexy what does it mean?" Toran had never heard this word and wondered what it meant. Humans declared many words to be yet the meaning lacks.

"Umm, yeah sexy is another word for handsome or beautiful intensified to the point of glorifying them." Toran was stunned the miko was more educated than she thought.

"I like this word. Perhaps I shall use it when the time comes for it." Kagome looked up with shock written on her face before smiling and nodding her head yes.

"Although Sesshomaru may still hate me for piercing his armor last time, but then again he did save me from the Band of Seven. Sesshomaru is a walking contradiction making everyone believe he has no heart. But I bet its frozen, and thawing little by little with Rin's help. If she could follow him without fear then everything Inu Yasha told us about him could be wrong seen only by one side than both sides." Toran didn't say anything but nod her head.

'Then things aren't as they seem and Toran is right. I have much to learn and I know she will continue to teach me. Oh she's talking to me again.' Looking up at Toran she waited for what she had to say.

"Kagome do you not remember what I have taught you?" Toran looked in disbelief her eyes blinking to understand what the question meant.

"You taught me many things but I still don't know what to think about Sesshomaru? Never had the chance to talk to him without Inuyasha trying to start fights with him." Kagome had a frown on her pretty face.

"Oh and Sesshomaru must hate me trying protecting Inuyasha, he just might decide to lop off my head if he gets bored. I mean whatever is below him must not grace this Earth or die. So I've heard many times. I know he's a lord and all but but that doesn't give him the right to just go and belittle when he see's." Kagome stated as she took a deep breath before continuing.

"I also have to say I know he is a full blooded demon and he has to show the world that he is immune to anything they would throw at him or attack him with. But I can say he had helped me out a few times and he does enjoy fighting Inuyasha every now and then oh and Sesshomaru has that cute little girl Rin following him, and I know he protects her. Besides, he's such a stiff, arrogant and is just plain Yummy that his nose is permanently in the air. Get it Sniff sniff.. You know he's a dog demon.." Kagome took a breather waiting for a reply.

Toran looked at her with a smile. "Proves he's a dog, an Alpha will always have their nose in the air, much like myself when the time comes for such action?"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked

"Do you not see?" Toran replied hoping the miko understood.

"See what?" Perhaps not Toran shook her head knowing she'd have to explain once more.

"Sesshomaru is Alpha dog, and Inuyasha is Beta that's why they fight. Proving dominance."

"What do you mean, like seeing who is best of the best or like in the animal demon type way Alpha, beta, omega and so on?"

"Have I not taught you about yokai especially the kind you travel with."

"Well yeah. But I don't se…." Kagome never finished her statement suddenly realizing Toran was right.

"Well what other reason could there be? Hummm….." Kagome pondered a bit more before her eyes sparkled with glee.

"Oh my I never thought of that? Poor Inuyasha he doesn't even know. You mean all this time he was testing him." Kagome continued as if realizing for the first time.

"So if we were wrong that means Inuyasha is not hated that much for he is the last of his relatives and he only attacks Inuyasha to keep him battle ready, making sure that Inuyasha can take care of himself and those he deems pack or friends?" Kagome wasn't sure but she had a damn good feeling she was somewhat right.

"You have part of it, though I'm quite certain Sesshomaru has other living relatives in Nippon and around the world however, Inuyasha is his half brother though hanyou he is blood and that is what keeps him from killing the puppy. You must remember being a Tai-Yokai is not easy always protecting their land and all that inhabit it. Governing is not an easy task especially when ningen are concerned."

"Ohh… Why's that?" Kagome couldn't help this was in interesting topic and she wanted to learn more so being who she was she kept questioning the panther.

"Some of my facts may a bit off as you say. But what would you call someone that continued fight over petty things, breeding and killing always wanting more power or in one form or another weather it be money, estates, land or sometimes females." Toran paused looking to see if she had Kagome's attention knowing that she did she continued with her discussion.

"Many destroy their family, homes, friends and the lands as well as the creatures that walk them, never once looking at themselves for what they are. Greedy beings." Kagome gasped hearing the last part that sounded so much like ningens than yokai. Kagome saw Sesshomaru as a perfect killing machine protecting what was his.

"Ohhh…..my….. Could it be? Wait can it be, for heavens sake why have I not thought of this before. How stupid of me….. I never realized this fact but it's been there right before my eyes." Kagome looked to Toran who sat next to her listening to all that she had discovered.

"Now I understand what you mean. Even I know ningen can be cruel but there are some if not many who are not. But that's the point of this topic. For me to see that Sesshomaru is not really cruel, but someone who kills for what he must protect." Kagome could just kick herself for not seeing this sooner.

"I'm glad to know you have made a new discovery." Toran smiled the girl is naive but she is learning and would be a force to recon with.

"I have and Sesshomaru must hate me and I wouldn't blame him if he did! I'm such a stupid useless human no wonder Inuyasha always yells at me and goes to Kikyo at least she can do something right." Now this got to Toran in the short amount of time that she's known the miko never heard Kagome speak about herself in such a manner and she voiced her opinion.

"You will not degrade yourself in my presence, you are not at fault. You did not know of these things until now, so I suggest you keep in mind that you are valued and loved more than you know. You are still young and will learn many things by the time you are old." Toran saw the tears forming in the miko's eyes but she had to let the miko know what she thought.

"However, I will say that puppy you care for perhaps even love will never see the selfless and loving person you are Kagome. He doesn't deserve you or what you call love. His heart goes to the walking dead one and he doesn't realize that dirt and ashes only last for so long even if they were enchanted or cursed." Toran continued watching Kagome closely as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"You are loved, even cared for by many demon or human. I believe the reason why Sesshomaru demanded a Tribal Debt from me was due to him caring for you in some odd reason and you nor I cannot understand even though its shown by his actions." Toran stated carefully gauging the effect on the miko's face was a priceless one to remember.

"What…. Are you serious? No way, I can't believe that he… That he cares about me. He probably did it for Rin. Yeah he did it to please Rin." Kagome denied what Toran had said, there was no way in hell the handsome yokai lord cared for her. It was impossible, it was unlikely and most of all ludicrous, wasn't it.

"Believe what you will however, I know what I have seen and this mark only proves my theory." Toran pointed her index finger towards Kagome to see the crescent moon that adorned her finger. Apparently Kagome could not believe what Sesshomaru had Toran do, so many questions floated through her mind she lost focus on the topic at hand.

'What on Earth was Sesshomaru thinking? Why would he go to such lengths to give the knowledge of my whereabouts and how in the hell did he know where I was? Is he stalking me? Will I see him? Nah, come on girl he totally hates humans especially me! It was probably his way of monitoring Toran. Yeah, but what does he want with me? Oh, no there I go again, stupid me there's nothing I have that the all mighty ice prince would want. But just maybe.' Kagome would have to think more on that later but as of right now her hungry eyes watched as Toran fish.

Once Toran returned from the river with more than enough fish on the spear she saw Kagome licking her lips as she eyed every move, she made with the fish wondering if Kagome would react on instinct if starving. She would put that to the test next time. But for now, she would rather not see that gleam in the miko's eyes that promised triumph and victory.

Putting the spit on the fire Toran made her way over to Kagome to check the paste that she applied on the miko to keep her warm. Though she wanted to laugh once she caught the site of the miko's tongue licking around her mouth drooling in the process only made her laugh more causing Kagome to look at her strangely. Thinking nothing of it Toran continued her check. The paste indeed had done its job maintaining the warmth Kagome's face and hands needed.

Whatever the miko was thinking each expression literally shown upon the miko's face and this fascinated her even more as she continued to watch as the miko attempted to rise from her seat only to fall back down. Kagome looked saddened and Toran wondered why so she voiced her opinion.

"What bothers you Kagome?" Toran asked seeing conflict mar her pretty features.

"All this time I've been wrong Toran, well at least partially wrong about yokai in general. I mean there is so much I have learned from you that it is overwhelming. How could I have been so naive and clueless? I have a better understanding of yokai now that it compels me to want to learn more something deep within me craves it now more than ever. Does that make sense?" Little did Kagome realize Toran understood perfectly?

"Yes, it makes perfect sense Kagome. You are a miko reincarnated with so many souls of old that its natural for you to want and explore the world of yokai, I wouldn't doubt you were reincarnated from yokai with the way you present yourself to others. That is probably why you attract so many demons."

"What me reincarnated from yokai, now I know your pulling my leg." A disbelieving Kagome replied.

"I have no doubts, you could always check for yourself, or you can ask another miko or someone with the power to do so. Never know what you will find." Toran explained.

"Your right, I guess. The only thing that's really on my mind are my friends. I hope everyone is alright, I miss them all. I wish I could see Shippo's smile. I bet he must be lonely without me, and Sango oh Kami I feel sorry for her being left alone with that hentai and foul mouthed dog boy." Kagome smiled sadly remembering better times.

"I believe that you miss them as much as they you. At least you have learned something new and don't forget it." Toran stated with a smirk as she broke the spit in two handing Kagome her fish while she ate hers. She was getting used to eating her fish cooked while traveling with the miko.

"Um yeah, though I still find it hard…" Kagome ate some fish before she talked again.

"This is so... good Thanks Toran, this really hits the spot." Toran smiled at her from across the fire.

"I'm pleased that you are enjoying my cooking even if some of it is spraying out your mouth towards me." The panther grinned seeing that Kagome was once again a happy camper.

**With the Inu Gang (short)**

"Where do you think Inuyasha went off to?" Miroku asked Sango who held a grim face looking above the tree tops.

"One guess houshi." Miroku looked puzzled for a moment before he too stared off into the distance watching what Sango had been looking at.

"Do you think we should follow him?" Miroku wondered looking around before looking back at Sango.

''Not this time, Kagome already told me if he went chasing after her to let him go that he was a big boy now." Sango said solemnly.

"Inuyasha no baka." Miroku sighed.

"You don't think he will really go to hell with her." Sango sputtered out worried that Inu Yasha just might do something stupid.

"I don't know what to think at this point Sango. He has done so much to push Kagome away from him that I believe Inuyasha thinks that his claim from fifty two years ago applies to the walk dead version of his love yet having Kagome around makes him believe that he still has a living part of Kikyo within Kagome." Miroku rubbed his face in irritation.

"How sad, I feel sorry for Kagome. She puts up with everything he says or does that it continually breaks her heart and spirit. She loved him so much yet Inu Yasha drives that love away every time he compares her to that dead soul." Sango made a fist and punched her other hand knowing it only served to let her know she was still alive.

"I know what you mean a woman can only take so much before she brakes and if that should ever happen we have to be there for Kagome-Sama even if she doesn't want it." Miroku shook his head getting up he sat closer to Sango.

"Oh Miroku what are we going to do, I mean without Kagome everything is falling apart. Look at poor Shippo he must be worried sick about her. I pray that Kagome is well, I miss her." Sango began to choke back the tears that threatened to fall only for Miroku to sit next to her and put an arm around her for comfort.

"I pray for that to my dear Sango."

End Chapter…..

As for what is happening with the gang, Inuyasha of course has gone off to visit his dead wench while the group waits for his return. If he returns! Well I haven't decided upon that yet. But just maybe someone won't be coming back. How do you think Kagome will react in the future when she finally meets up with Sesshomaru? Boy oh boy this is going to be fun…. Anyways, don't forget to review I want your input… SO REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

_**Frost-Bite **_

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anime/manga.

**Meanings:**

`Thought'

"Speech"

_**Beast**_

So… (A word drawn out like soooooo) so… (Cuts down the need to write drawn out words much easier I think.)

Chapter 4.

'Just Not My Day'

They were close Toran could tell from the youkai scents upon the wind, it was already late morning the once blue sky began to cloud rather quickly with dark rain clouds that would bring snow to the higher elevations where the youkai village lay hidden. An hour's journey and they would be there.

Toran couldn't wait to get there she had personal matters to attend to while retrieving the cloak of ages from the eldest grandmother, it was time she put the cloak to good use. Then she would purchase Kagome warmer clothes and weapons. The panther thought as she sped up her pace hearing Kagome's breathing pick up.

"Mmm we there yet?" A waking Kagome asked as she opened her eyes all she could see was blue and black brushing her hair aside she got a better view of her surroundings. Peeking through Toran's hair that kept her face warm from the cold Kagome noticed the scenery.

"We will arrive at the village before the sun hits mid-sky." Toran replied breathlessly.

"Good because as you know the paste is wearing off." Replied a waking miko.

"I knowIt was made to keep heat for a few hours. I'm surprised it lasted this long." The comment reached the miko's ears.

"I've noticed so no worries. Okay!" Kagome stated as she watched the scenery change as time passed losing herself in the beauty of the forest.

_'With the Inu Gang'_

Sesshomaru smirked. He had come across the Inu-Tachi scent at dawn. Spying on the half-breed was very entertaining at times and he had hoped it was one of those days. Hiding his aura and scent he perched himself high above in a groove of trees that covered his form giving him a birds eye view below. He wanted to check up on the miko's little group now that she wasn't with them. Perhaps a part of him wanted to ensure that the group was still alive and well. He didn't know. Every now and then he like everyone else needed something to amuse him. What better than his half-brothers pack.

It was now nearing noon and Inuyasha stomped into the woods knowing the gang would follow or at least he thought they would. Turing around he saw them standing in the clearing knowing his day was becoming worse.

`This is just not my day! What else could go wrong!' He thought listening to Miroku and Sango speak about splitting up to search for Kagome since they traveled south and now northwest away from the previous camps.

"Oh hell no. We're not going to split up, it's not going to happen ya hear!" Inuyasha yelled without thinking. His day couldn't possibly get any worse than what happened this morning after breakfast.

_**Flashback**_

It wasn't long after breakfast that an awful stench surrounded the clearing. A huge snail like demon had to go and disturb the peace. Sango threw her Hiraikotsu at the slimy snail hacking off part of its shell while Inuyasha continued slashing at it with the Tetsuiga which was having an opposite affect on the giant snail.

"What in the seven hell's is this thing made off. My attacks are bouncing right off the damned thing." Sango yelled as Shippo ran to hide.

"I don't know but whatever it is we better think of something quick because it's getting closer to that village." Miroku stated throwing an ofuda at the creature only for it to absorb it into its flesh.

"What do you make of that Sango?" Miroku questioned as Kirara made another pass at the demon.

"I had enough of this shit. IT'S TIME TO DIE SLUG… WIND SCAR!" Inuyasha yelled the attack hit full force scattering debris everywhere hindering everyone's eyesight and senses for the moment. At that moment in time when the attack hit, someone decided to visit. When the dust cleared, Inuyasha was on the ground with a clawed foot on his chest and Tetsuiga lying on the ground next to Inu Yasha's feet.

"What the hell? Get off me you deranged ookami-kuso." Not liking the wolf prince Inu swung his claws at the love struck wolf.

"Hey inu-kuso nice call even for you….. So where's my woman, you know Ka-go-me the living miko. Why don't I sense her around?" Koga jumped off the hanyou landing near the slayer and houshi with a frown upon his face.

"SHE'S NOT YOUR WOMAN! HELL SHE'S NOT EVEN HERE, SO GET LOST WOLF!" Inuyasha yelled stomping towards him when Miroku intervened and Sango blocked Inuyasha while Shippo kept quiet for a change.

"What do we owe the pleasure of this visit Koga-Sama?" The wolf turned his head looking at the houshi and slayer as Inuyasha reached him ready to strike sensing this Koga jumped away in time before the claws struck him.

"I was in the area searching for Naraku of course, when I came upon the scent of your group, so I decided to stop by to see how my woman is doing. So where is she?" Inuyasha was getting more irritated by the second as Koga continued his questioning in hopes of finding his woman.

"I Told You A Thousand TIMES WOLF THAT KA..GO..ME.. IS NOT YOUR WOMAN! I WOULDN'T TELL YOU WHERE SHE IS EVEN IF I KNEW, YOU FUCKEN WOLF." Now Koga didn't miss this piece of news.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE IS? ARE YOU THAT MUCH OF A BAKA THAT YOU LET MY WOMAN WONDER THESE LANDS UNPROTECTED! SHIT PUPPY, WHAT IF SHE GETS HURT OR WORSE… NARAKU! KAMI YOUR SUCH A BAKA." Koga yelled back he was pissed how could that dog leave his Kagome alone wondering by herself.

"STOP ARGUING! It won't help us find Kagome with you two fighting!" Sango yelled now gaining the attention of both parties Sango looked to Miroku nodding her head. She would tell the wolf what she knew so far. Perhaps Koga would find Kagome faster than they could. This was a definite solution when Inuyasha decided to open his mouth once again.

"Your not going to tell that mangy wolf anything Sango it's none of his business besides the wench left us we didn't leave her….. Stupid idiot!" Inu glared at the taijiya while snarling at the wolf.

"I am and as I said before Inuyasha don't curse in front of Shippo! Better yet don't speak at all. The only thing that comes from your mouth is degrading remarks concerning Kagome, now be quiet and maybe Koga can help look for Kagome at least he would make sure she got to the village." Sango was becoming agitated the hanyou never learns.

"Yeah Inu Yasha watch your mouth…. The only bitch here is you! So shut up or so help me I'll make you." Koga growled just waiting to hit the puppy for talking shit about Kagome, but he needed to hear what the slayer had to say.

"Who you calling a bitch wolf? For the only female I see here is Sango and I know you weren't talking about her. Must be the missing Kagome then…" Oh how Koga wanted to put him in his place however, it seems the monk was doing it for him.

"That is quite enough, Inuyasha, Koga." Miroku gained Koga's attention but Inuyasha continued to rant.

`WHACK!' Went Miroku's staff on top of Inu Yasha's head silencing him for a few seconds as the same ol' words of.

"What the fuck was that for Bouzo?" Tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed in his haori waiting for an answer.

"Be quite Inuyasha and perhaps Koga here will help find Kagome?" This information didn't sit well with Inuyasha yet he decided to keep quite or the bouzo would hit him again…. `Embarrassing!' He thought.

"Thanks Miroku! As I was going to say, Kagome had left camp over a week ago to help a friend in need. To where and with whom she went with we don't know, the only thing we found were a pair of female footprints besides Kagome's." Sango paused watching Koga's reaction he seemed a bit calm so she decided to tell the rest.

"In Kagome's note she also sat Inu Yasha amongst other things although she didn't say when she would return only that she would once her task is finished." Koga looked thoughtful before his blue eyes narrowed contemplating something.

The sparks in Koga's blue eyes told Sango he would go in search for their dearest friend, how she knew, it was only oblivious Koga truly cared for the missing girl. Sango kept her fingers crossed while Inuyasha gave her a look of `Oh Hell No!' growling at each word the wolf spoke.

"So your saying that my woman left camp willingly over a week ago with an unknown female so she could help whomever and inu shit over here didn't sense she had left the camp? What are you not telling me?" Sango looked to all three males hoping one of the two would say something. But no it was up to her to tell Koga what was not said.

"Inu Yasha had left camp right after the evening meal and only returned at dawn when he noticed Kagome missing from camp and was not in the immediate area." If a person or demon could actually blow steam from their ears you would be able to see it from Koga's head.

"So puppy shit over there was not here to protect her. Where were you dog breath? Oh let me guess! You were with the walking dead one who has part of Kagome's soul. You should have stayed with her. You both make a great couple." Sango couldn't believe what she was hearing. Koga knew about Kikyo and most likely what the two had done. No wonder he was angrier than any other time he popped up.

"It is your fault that Kagome is not here. Had you not been rutting the living dead one perhaps you would have noticed her leaving. But then again, you are still a pup and could only fulfill the living dead miko needs. You have nothing Kagome would want except the friendship she bestows, I don't see what she see's in you." Koga seethed out in a controlled anger hoping his words got across that thick head of Inu Yasha. Before Inu Yasha could say a word about it Koga spoke up making them realize something they haven't thought of yet.

"This is just great; once Kagome's task is finished she may or may not be escorted back to the camp she left, if that happens how would my woman to find you? Kagome has no youkai senses she would be left Alone and Unprotected. Did anyone even think about that? No of course not only that she would return no matter where you guys were at." This sudden knowledge had the dog, slayer and monk in thought, they could have missed her. Sango's fist came to her mouth hoping it would stave the cry that wanted to come out.

'What if the demon left her near the outskirts of our old camp in fear of us? Kagome would be alone and she doesn't even have her weapons or food for that matter. Kami what have we done? But what if the demon didn't bring her back like promised or if they decided to search for us.' Sango almost panicked until Shippo landed on her shoulder.

"How long would the demon search us out or would she bring Kagome back to Edo?" Sango knew some demons could not be away from their home for long so would that mean they'd leave Kagome at the nearest village without protection or food. Being away to long from home they would just leave Kagome to fend for herself. This is getting worse by the second.' They all thought different scenario's while Koga continued to give his speech ridiculing Inuyasha for his dumb luck.

"I thought I could trust you Inuyasha, it seems I was wrong in believing that you could take care of Kagome but look where it got me…. Damn it puppy when are you going to grow up?" Koga stated as he turned to his puppy rival with out a sound Inuyasha slammed his fist into Koga's jaw sending him flying into a tree with a loud crunch.

"Your finished wolf shit, get the fuck outta here or else I'm gonna shred you piece by piece and send it to your pack. This is not your business no matter what Sango told you so leave before I kill you!" Inuyasha had enough he knew he messed up but he didn't need to hear it from his number one rival and it ticked him off to no end. Koga picked himself up from the hit and flash to where dog turd was.

"That's where you're wrong, it is my business whenever Kagome is concerned, she's my woman, my friend and part of my pack. So back off mutt or so…" Miroku cut in by bopping Koga on the head to gain his attention sighing as Koga faced him growling low in his throat Miroku spoke while Sango stood facing a pissed off hanyou.

"Koga-Sama forgive me for my actions it was rude of me to do so however, fighting with Inuyasha will not bring Kagome back any sooner." The monk rubbed his face seeing how he gained their attention. Koga surprised Miroku by grabbing the front of his robes lifting him to eye level growling out each syllable.

"Watch yourself monk your lucky that I like you…. Somewhat!" Koga paused this was the perfect time to get back at Inuyasha for his earlier comments. Inwardly smiling Koga finished what he wanted to say.

"Know that I will find my Kagome and when I do, I will take her to my den and make sure she is bathed, dressed and fed my mate will look after her. As I had said Kagome is a member of my pack and that makes her my woman." Koga paused an evil grin taking place of the frown this had Miroku worried shuddering under the pressure Koga said the last bit just to piss Inu kuro off even more.

"Never know Kagome just may find someone who would return her love while with my pack." With that said Koga dropped Miroku to the ground using the shards of the jewel to kick up dust leaving the group in his signature tornado howling for his wolves to follow.

"THERE'S NO FUCK'N WAY I'M GONNA LET THAT WOLF OR ANY WOLF TOUCH THE BITCH! He's gotta another thing coming damn wolf shit. Well what are you all looking at let's go." Inuyasha growled stomping way into the dense foliage followed by the rag tag group of ningen and youkai.

"Inuyasha you know Kagome-Sama doesn't return the same feelings Koga may have had for her. I wonder if its Ayame that he mated. Anyways it is pointless to even think it. Right Sango?" Miroku eyes gleamed hearing Sango's answer.

"He's right Inuyasha…. Koga knows Kagome wanted his friendship and she does get along with his pack quite well. All Koga did is use this to tick you off, that's why you are so easy to bait. He is having fun at your expense." Sango clarified walking at a much slower pace allowing what she said to sink into puppy's warped brain cells.

_**End Flashback**_

"So what are we going to do? What if Koga was right? That Kagome could have returned to the camp we had but were not there? Do you think she would head to Kaede's or try to find us?" This bit of information brought Inuyasha out of his thoughts hearing the possibilities.

"I don't know what to think? I think she would head for Kaede's if we were not at camp. Let's get going. One way or another we'll find her." Inuyasha declared as he began to head in an easterly direction.

"If we did split up we can search for Kagome while someone checks out Kaede's it's worth a shot. What do you think Inuyasha?" Miroku questioned knowing it was a good idea this way they could cover more ground in hopes of finding her.

"Why even bother, we still have to look for the shards and it'll take two weeks just to get to the damned village. If the bitch is going to make us wait then we'll search for the jewel shards. I will seek out Kikyo and ask her to join until the wench gets back." Everyone looked in disbelief while Shippo want to bite the doggy's little head.

"Why don't you shut up Inu Yasha, we are not replacing Kagome. She will come back when she is done." Sango called out in a whispered voice.

"I believe Inu Yasha is right. We should split up it will be easier to find Kagome if we search the area, if Koga doesn't find her first."

"You got a point their monk. So, I will look for Kikyo then head out to find shards and keep an eyes out for Kagome.? I for one don't want to go back to Edo!" Inu Yasha made his point

"Inuyasha forgive my impudence but you are much faster than us ningens not even Kirara could make it under twelve days to the village when it would only take you a week at most." Miroku stated truthfully hearing the hanyou growl he knew he was getting his point across.

"Besides you're the only one who can travel through the well. If we could then I'd be happy to go but face it we can't so that leaves only you." Sango got cut off hearing the hanyou speak. Inuyasha ears twitched back and forth taking in the sounds around the forest watching the smile on Sango's face shaking his head.

"Feh…. I'll do it! But you guys are gonna keep searching in the other direction never know if you may come across a jewel shard." That was one way to get back at them and he knew they would do it if they wanted him to go to the village.

"WHAT?" Both Sango and Miroku yelled in unison.

"You heard me. You'll keep searching while I go get Kikyo and go see if the wench is at the village. If Kagome did return I'll bring her and we can meet up at the camp she left from in two weeks time. Got that, two weeks by then you should have at least found rumor of a shard." Inuyasha grinned finally his day was starting to change.

"What makes you…" Miroku covered Sango's mouth in order to hush her this was the best they were going to get from the hanyou.

"We understand Inuyasha, I think it best if you would take Shippo to Kaede's!" Miroku added only for Shippo to jump on his shoulder shouting his protest.

"No way! I'm not leaving with him. Kagome's letter said for Sango to take care of me not Inu baka over there." Shippo puffed his chest out and crossed his arms ignoring the growls from the hanyou. Before he could even move Inuyasha had Shippo hanging upside down in the air bopping him upside the head as he yelled at Shippo.

"Kuso, I don't even want you to come you'll just slow me down and I don't need a whinny brat screaming in my ears." Inuyasha continued to Bop Shippo on the head as he spoke. Shippo cried out each time he was hit, his poor head now had several large bumps at the same time Sango took her Hiraikotsu from her side and bashed Inuyasha on the head making him drop the kit on the ground crying even more as he scurried away from the hanyou.

"IYE! WHAT YOU'D DO THAT FOR?" Inuyasha yelled.

"You know why!" Sango replied picking up the kit holding him to her bosom.

"Feh… He deserved it." He grumbled knowing it would happen yet he was having to much fun hitting the poor kit and ignoring the yells for him to stop.

"Fine Shippo stays with us in two weeks we'll meet you at the last camp where Kagome-Sama disappeared. Be careful Inuyasha. Don't do anything stupid." Miroku spoke getting comfortable on Kirara with Sango and Shippo as she rose to the sky.

"No need to tell me that bouzo I know! Just take it easy and if you find Kagome keep her safe till I get my hands on her!" Inuyasha called out to the retreating forms of his friends turning around he looked into the woods sniffing the correct direction back to the village once he had his bearings he raced off hoping he'd find Kagome there.

Sesshomaru was annoyed with the half-breed then again he would have to deal with the wolf soon. He'd make sure to set the wolf straight. His claim on the miko being pack will be forfeited he'd make sure such a thing never happened.

Inuyasha was a lost cause; his loyalties to the dead priestess signed over his rights to the living miko to none other than himself. The half-breed would soon know whom the miko chose, even if Kagome does not know it herself. Yes, he would wait for her to learn her power and strengthen her skills. She has a long road ahead of her. With that he sprinted to the north to check up on his charge.

End Chapter

Okay another chapter done. So, do you think Inuyasha actually cares for Kagome or just using her? What's up with Sesshomaru why does he keep spying on the little group. Wonder what he meant about the miko would chose? What did he have planned? We'll see in the up coming chapters.

Don't forget to review! Until next time.

**Peace. **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Frost-Bite **_

**In this chapter I'll introduce one of my own sidekick characters that will have a very short role throughout the story. So sit back, read and enjoy….**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho anime/manga.

**Meanings:**

`Thought'

"Speech"

_ **Beast**_

So… (A word drawn out like soooooo) so… (Cuts down the need to write drawn out words much easier I think.)

Chapter 5.

'Village of Tenbun Oka (Destiny Hill)'

Toran's mark had been pulsing non-stop she cursed the damn dog knowing he wanted to meet with her. "Stupid mangy-mutt." She muttered under her breath. The closer she got to the village the pulsing eased directing her on where to go. 'Wander what else this mark is capable of doing?' Toran thought as she made her way up the hillside.

On top the snow covered hill Toran allowed Kagome to stand as she took in the sights before her in fascination while looking down at the small youkai village. The scenery was more than beautiful. Kagome's eyes wide and clear a sense of welcoming and old magic had her wanting to go there in a heart beat and for once Kagome didn't mind. A wide smile adorned the miko's flushed face her blue-gray eyes alight with mirth watching youkai children play in the snow.

"Wow this is beautiful"

"That it is Kagome!"

"That looks like fun wanna join them Toran?"

"That would be unwise since we are only here to do business and keep you from freezing. Playing children's games would set us back a few hours which we don't have." Kagome's brought her head down in shame her smile faltered her cheery mood turned solemn. Toran noticed.

Kagome knew she was getting cold the paste had already wore out and they were pressed for time but a little fun never hurt anything even for a few minutes. Toran argued with herself and thought about the simple request. She was becoming to attached to the miko. Kagome reminded her of herself when she was young. Coming to a decision Toran wanted to make the miko smile again. She could not understand why she felt concerned or elated when it came to Kagome.

`Perhaps I will find out one day! That look does not belong on the miko's face she is too happy of a creature to have such a solemn look. Such an enigma this Kagome Higurashi?' Toran thought determined to make the miko smile staring down at the path they were to take Toran had a plan to make the miko happy all it would cost her was a bit of her pride.

"So where do we go from here?"

"The Village!"

"Huh…. No Duh! Really?"

"Really however, there are some personal matters I must attend to when we arrive. I will leave you in the market place for you to choose the clothing you need. They have the most enchanting weaponry I'd ever seen so you may want to purchase a bow, a set of arrows, perhaps some hand to hand combat knifes, stars or sai and possibly a sword or two." Kagome looked at Toran shaking her head.

"A bit much don't ya think? But why a bow?" Kagome added hearing all the battle gear she was to choose from. What did Toran have in mind for her?

"You did not think to bring your bow with you, in all fairness it would come in handy from time to time especially when we venture into the mountain tops as well as your continued training. Kagome only shook her head from side to side she was not worth the fuss, so why was Toran asking this of her.

"Why do you do that? You need to learn Kagome you cannot not always depend on your bow or others to protect you. You need to know how to fight from afar and close range…. That I can teach you. It will be for the best since you are close to gathering the last of the shards and I assume Naraku will be after you to obtain them will he not?" Kagome looked shocked Toran knew basically everything on what she and her group had been doing.

"Yeah, that or he'll send Kikyo to steal the rest of the shards. Inu Yasha still doesn't believe me Baka hanyo!" Toran looked down at Kagome in shock she had thought the dead priestess was well dead again.

"The dead priestess still walks." Kagome nodded her head while Toran gave a grimacing smile.

"Yes. It was Kikyo who stole half of the Shikon from me when she tried to kill me then gave the jewel to Naraku. Who now has an almost complete jewel? I'll never forget that day." Kagome made a fist never will she let that ever happen again. Looking to Toran who returned the look saying.

"Then it is settled you will purchase the bow, arrows and a worthy sword or two and other close combat weapons. It will not due to be unprepared for a fight even if it is with the walking dead priestess. By the time you return to your friends you will be a warrior."

"Ugh you really think so! I mean cool, I can do that?" Kagome smiled her soul felt joyous just from those simple words Toran spoke and to show her appreciation Kagome did what she always did when she was happy.

"Oh…Oh ooh…. Thank you so much Toran!" Kagome squealed in delight hugging Toran when several youkai on lookers walked by shaking their heads smiling at the scene the two made. It was then Kagome remembered she didn't have any money on her. Now how was she to buy clothes let alone a bow and some arrows?

"Ugh… Toran?" Kagome looked dismayed

"Yes Kagome!" Toran couldn't understand the sudden change.

"I don't have any money with me to buy…" It was then Toran knew why and cut Kagome off as she spoke.

"Worry not Kagome I have more than enough. This is part of your payment for your services. You deserve the best! Money is no object!" Kagome looked at her with wide eyes that sparkled happily bowing to Toran she couldn't help herself as Kagome straightened then leap at the panther hugging her once again.

"Yes, well that is quite enough it's best we keep moving. I'll take you to where you'll be shopping. Once there do not venture farther than needed. This may be a peaceful village but there are always hidden danger Kagome. You must remember that."

"I'll remember. I won't go far scouts honor." Kagome gave Toran a two finger salute.

"Scouts honor? You are not a scout yet you speak of this honor code?" Toran questioned not knowing what the miko meant for she couldn't be a scout she doesn't know how to shadow.

"It's not what you think, it a group of children of different ages from five years old to sixteen they learn about life and how to do things like camping, fishing, tend to wounds, how to hunt, how to track, learn a bit of sewing, cooking, how to make things like shelter, difference between good berries and poisonous ones and eventually live of the land. Stuff like that." Kagome clarified watching Toran nod in understanding.

"That is the way of some youkai as well. Packs do that along with teaching them to fight and protect. Ningen are not so different after all." Toran stated as the continued walking down the path to the village.

Toran noticed Kagome watching the children play while absently rubbing her arms the paste had long ago wore off yet the miko's aura shined brightly as she watched the children play. Sighing to herself she knew to keep the miko happy she needed to let her have this fun she always talks about even ignoring the biting weather.

It was time for Toran to put her plan into action the miko's thoughts were elsewhere not paying attention to what she was doing. Taking the time Toran made several small snow balls a wicked smile gracing her lips as she sped ahead of Kagome turned around and called out to her making her think that she was moving to slow.

"Kagome!" Toran shouted from the distance gaining her attention.

`This is just great! Now I'm falling behind…. Better catch up.' Kagome thought as she began to sprint. That's when it hit her. Out of the blue something very cold and hard smacked her in the chest causing her to fall back into the snow. Blinking her eyes she stared at her snow covered chest.

"Now who in the world?" Looking up she saw Toran's arm move and then again something slammed into her shoulder.

"What's happening?" Kagome eyed the snow then she understood what was going on like a light bulb lighting up in her mind gathering snow in her hands molding it into a snowball Kagome stood facing Toran as she ran then threw it at her companion catching her off guard.

"AAAAAHHHHA! TAKE THAT!" Kagome cried out watching the snowball hit it's target.

"You will pay for that Kagome." Toran challenged.

"Oh yeah lets see." Kagome squealed dodging another attack while throwing one of her own. The youkai children stopped what they were doing to watch the ningen and panther youkai throw snowballs at each other while dodging them every once in a while. Laughter could be heard throughout the valley as the two females played while making their way to the village.

"You done that on purpose." A breathless Kagome panted as she walked.

"I do not know of what you speak?"

"Yes you do, come on I want to hear it."

"No."

"Toran."

"I dislike repeating myself."

"Toran."

"Fine, yes I did that on purpose. I do not enjoy seeing you unhappy."

"Huh? I mean why? Everyone is unhappy at one time or another. It's life." Kagome stated not really thinking on the matter, though it was true you cannot always be happy or unhappy all of the time.

"This I know, remember what I taught you about ningen emotions? Youkai sense them a hundred times better than a ningen can. All emotions have their own unique scent. So when you show that emotion the air around you will become that as well. You are a exceptionally cheerful, giving and loving creature, Kagome. This sadness you possess at times does not suit you."

"I didn't know that it affected everyone, that's why everyone acts strange around me, well youkai and hanyo at least. So they feel the mood I'm in as well as the scent of it…. WOW! How embarrassing." Kagome exclaimed smiling once more as she thought about the new information as she continued following Toran as they turned a corner entering the small village Kagome couldn't wait to get some warmer clothes the paste was already pealing away, doing nothing to keep the chill away.

Kagome and Toran walked through the vast array of huts leading to the merchants and shops eyeing everything and everyone. Never had Kagome seen so many different kind of youkai. She was amazed beyond belief. Kagome was nervous being around so many yet she felt comfortable as well something about this village filled her with inner peace and she couldn't figure out why shaking it off due to the weather Kagome continued following Toran who was being greeted by passing youkai.

"You must come here often." Kagome asked.

"Yes, in a way this is a home away from home."

"Oh… I can relate to that…. That's how I sometimes see Edo village. In a way this place is comforting…. I can't explain it?"

"Explain to me what you are feeling and I will try to decipher what it is that makes you feel this comfort as you call it."

"Well…. I feel like I've been here before, but I know I have not. Yet something deep inside of me is wary but not scared. I can't really explain much more than that. So what do you think it might be?"

"There are several possibilities."

"Okay! So…."

"One could be that of the jewel you carry it is made up of youkai and miko!"

"Never thought about that!" Kagome brushed her fingers over the glass jar containing the shards inside her sweater.

"Another reason maybe that you feel comfort here is that you have found peace in the presence of youkai?"

"Um! That could be it…." Kagome cheered.

"There is one other reason as well."

"What other reason could there be?"

"That you have once lived as a youkai in your past life."

"What no way…. That's impossible, I'm just Kikyo's reincarnation… I don't think." Kagome was cut off when Toran stated her facts.

"Did you not tell me that you have an uncommonly large soul?"

"Well yeah."

"Then it is possible that your soul may have been reincarnated many times before that of this Kikyo."

"I doubt that."

"You may have well been a youkai in one or more of your former lives."

"That's still hard to believe especially when I am a miko of sorts."

"Do not deny what is possible even youkai are reincarnated Kagome."

"I….I… Didn't know."

"There are many things in this world that are unexplained."

"Oh… That much I know is true. I've seen things that others would think that were crazy and unbelievable. So I guess you could be right."

"I know I am. That is probably why you attract youkai and why you do not wish to harm them unless under attack. It is a given trait of being a youkai Kagome."

"You gotta be kidding me?"

"I do not know what this `kidding me' is?"

"Oops…. Sorry! What I meant was that you must joking um something like amusement of another beings life or mishaps."

"Hn. Then I do not be kidding you Kagome. What I say is true."

"Um Toran?"

"Yes Kagome."

"If what you say is true then what would that make me?"

"That Kagome only the Kami know. For you smell different than all ningen, you may look ningen and I would imagine you would taste like a ningen, yet deep within your soul you are made up of many souls joining together as one becoming something special to both worlds."

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't follow?"

"You are someone that the Kami placed in this world for a special reason what that reason is I do not know? Perhaps one day you will find out."

"Okay! Oh wow look at that Toran!" Kagome became suddenly excited seeing several youkai doing tricks using their weapons and youki doing what would be considered Kabuki Theater.

"I see quite clearly however we need to hurry about our business perhaps when we travel through this way again we may stop to watch."

"REALLY! WOW! I'd like that Toran thank you." Kagome cheered the best she could while rubbing her arms. Toran shook her head in thought.

`The miko does not worry for her well being no matter what she experiences. She will learn the hard way I suppose.'

The two turned the corner coming to the main market place. Toran was greeted by a handsome male shishi with golden hair tied in a high ponytail, deep yellow cat eyes wearing a dark green haori and hakama the inner shirt a cream color along with his obi on his side was a pouch, knife and a katana tied at his waist. Both youkai bowed to one another in greetings while the male looked past the female panther to the strangely dressed ningen.

"It is a pleasure to see you again Toran and who is this lovely creature with you?" The male questioned eyeing Kagome appreciatively ignoring the look Toran gave him as he walked up to Kagome who then bowed in greeting only for the male to take her hand in his.

`Oh no please Kami not another Koga! Or even worse Miroku or Hatchi?' Kagome thought when he took her hand brushing his clawed fingers lightly in circles under the tender skin of the pulse-point of her wrist.

"Kariudo, this is the Miko Kagome my ward. Kagome my distant cousin Kariudo."

"Why would you make a miko your ward? Better yet how is it that you came by such a lovely creature?" Kariudo inclined stepping closer to the miko sniffing her neck and hair while holding her hand in his; a smile crossed his handsome features sensing the distress of the miko as her heart beat picked up in pace.

"Ugh! Toran?!" The blushing miko called out inhaling the masculine scent of male that began dominating her senses creating an overload in her brain.

Sniff "He smells so good." 'Sniff` "Ummmmm" Sniff

"KA..RIU..DO. That's quite enough…. Remove your hands from her and step away!" Toran couldn't help but smile at the way Kagome blushed from what her cousin had been doing. Kariudo happened to be the only one in the family tree that actually cared about ningen and it seems that it has rubbed off on her.

"Forgive me, I did not mean to cause alarm. You know how much I adore ningen Toran and she…" Sniff; sniff "Smells wonderful! A combination of Ginger and spice." Kariudo stated stepping away from Kagome her hand still in his bringing it up to his lips and gently kissed each knuckle sending shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Indeed I do however, Kagome is pure and she will stay that way, do I make myself clear!" Toran declared as Kagome finally came back to her senses her eyes sparked confusion as she scowled at the male before her.

`Did Toran imply that he would, nah couldn't be, she didn't mean what I think she meant did she?' Kagome thoughts were jumbled not wanting what Toran said to be true until she heard the male speak again.

"Ahh, such a tantalizing vixen, how can I resist Toran? Untouched by males and quite beautiful as well what a lovely mate you'd make miko Kagome!" This comment caused the miko's previous blush to deepen even more. Miroku and Koga immediately flashed in Kagome's mind allowing the anger to get the best of her while Toran placed a hand on Kariudo's chest pushing him back away from the miko.

"Hentai! I'm not some play toy for you damned males. So back off or I'll, I'll….. Have Toran castrate you where you stand." Kagome scolded clenching her fists at her sides allowing a bit of her purifying power to surface while doing her best to calm down knowing the male only meant to…. Whatever the compliment meant it was still perverted for her virgin ears.

"OUCH, YIP, OUCH! Okay, Okay I got the point already. Sheesh! Females…." Kariudo yelped when Toran hit him over the head several times with her fist.

"Such power in those lethal claws of yours! I truly love it when a female is dominating. Ha ha ha ha ha!" Kariudo joked hearing Toran growl in the process Kariudo enjoyed toying with his cousin.

"It seems that you have brought out the Hentai in me!" Kariudo jumped away before Toran could hit him again.

"I warn you Kariudo." Toran's temper was growing short how she hated him sometimes. Looking to Kagome she appeared to be smiling holding her fist to her mouth trying to keep the giggles at bay.

"You know how playful of a creature I am. Truly I meant no harm just adding some spice to my dull life." Kariudo held up his clawed hands in defense just in case Toran want to hit him again.

"Your life is dull!"

"Ouch, now that hurt!" Kariudo stated putting his hands on his beating heart in mock pain. Toran huffed knowing he was indeed too playful.

`It seems the miko finds this situation amusing. Perhaps she has been in the company of that perverted houshi too long. What a strange day this had turned out to be.'

"No matter we need to be off so if you don't mind." Toran grabbed Kagome's hand leading her away from her perverted male cousin where the most of the clothing were only for the male to step ahead of them.

"But I do mind Kitty!" The panther glared at the shishi whom walked backwards in front of her pleading.

"What do you want, I don't have time to play games with you Kariudo?"

"I only wish for your and the lovely miko's company while you're here….. I give you my word of honor! No more games." The shishi declared knowing Toran wouldn't turn him down.

"Fine, when we arrive at the merchant shops I will entrust the miko's safety to you! I have other personal matters to attend." Toran stated as they came upon the booths selling their goods.

"That I will happily do for you my dearest Toran." Kagome looked at the two shaking her head they really reminded her of her Sango and Miroku however, she didn't know what to think of him except nice hair, beautiful eyes and a hot bod. Kagome kept looking him over he was definitely a Hottie!

`I bet he has a nice tight butt and a hard sculptured chest and, and…... Oh Kami I did not just think that…. No, no, no… Not me too…. Damn it Miroku your rubbing off on me!' Kagome visibly paled where her mind was taking her until she heard Toran's threat.

"I will remind you Kagome is my ward also under the protection of the Western Lord Sesshoumaru. NO HARM IS TO COME TO HER OR YOU'LL FORFEIT YOUR LIFE!" Toran declared growling out the last words hoping her cousin would obey the meaning.

"I understand Toran though the miko seems to be a willing female how can I possibly resist! OUCH! Just pulling your tail kitty, geesh Toran lighten up will you no wonder you're not mated yet. OUCH, OUCH, OUCH! All Right, All Right I surrender, I won't touch and I will look after the miko as you would. Damn kitty you're a tough one." Kariudo joked while a blushing Kagome looked on smiling. Straightening his clothes Kariudo put on a mask of indifference.

"The next time I won't be so lenient, I'm already in a Tribal Debt to the Dog so I don't need you to make matters worse."

"Now how did that happen? Never mind I don't want to know! All I can say is that the miko will be in the best of care that I assure you."

"She best be or I'll have your hide."

Kagome couldn't help it Toran and Kariudo were too much. Never did she think she would have fun on this mission and yet her she is laughing at the antics of both of them. They happily reminded her of her friends. Kagome continued to allow Toran to lead her where she would get a new outfit. They had stopped in front of the main clothing area looking around at all the wonderful clothes and furs. Not far away an old youkai woman who looked to be as old as the Earth itself was curiously watching Kagome from the corner of her eye.

Toran scanned the merchants and what they had to offer. Toran had briefly noticed the old Baba look at Kagome whispering "it cannot be." Ignoring the old female Inu known as Yanagi. Toran looked over the most of the stalls various sets of clothing and furs. Toran knew none of the merchants could match Yanagi's fine collection clothes, boots and furs. Toran smiled down at Kagome handing her a satchel full of gold.

"Keep the satchel close to you, pick pockets linger. I have business to attend then once I am done we shall dine then stock up on provisions for our trip. I will return shortly. Kagome do not forget to look at the weapons, perhaps Kariudo will be kind enough to help you in that area as well. I leave it to you." With that said Toran left leaving a nervous Kagome and her newest guardian alone to shop.

End Chapter.

There you go so what do you think of Kariudo? He's hot like Yoko with Miroku's attitude and sexuality and yes a with the similar agenda's. I'm still working on his personality he is a playful type yet can be a worthy opponent when need be. Were getting closer to the good stuff. So any and all feedback is appreciated let me know how this was by reviewing.

Thanks for your support and enjoy.

Thanks a bunch!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Frost-Bite **_

I hope you enjoy this chapter I had fun revamping it.….

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

****Meanings:****

`Thought'

"Speech"

**Beast**

When you see something like this So… (Its a word drawn out: Like soooooo)

Now On With The Story!

'****Meeting Lady Yanagi******'**

Chapter 6.

Kariudo looked around wondering who spoke the words "It Cannot Be!" like a silent echo. He knew the voice but couldn't place it. Shaking it off, he watched Kagome wondered to various shops glancing or to touch some of the garments or handmade dolls. Kagome was in awe of the village the shops had almost everything one would need to survive during winter. She continued surveying the various shops looking for the ones that really stood out. Kariudo's gaze fell upon a familiar regal female wearing elegant robes in the colors of light and dark blue that faded into each other as if day was meeting night.

Lady Lady Yanagi's long silver hair braided for easy movement she was enchanting even with her age. Kariudo remembered her eyes the most, they were the deepest shade of gold that he ever seen of her clan. They were mesmerizing. It was fortunate for the little miko to have shown up this day to buy clothing. To the far left corner of the market place the old inu sold her enchanted clothing and accessories for a decent price or trade. The regal inu Lady Yanagi, traveled all over Nippon selling her wares yet to the village of Tenbun Oka to sell her precious works of art every decade. The former lady of the Western Lands is an elder that has lived tens of thousands of years some say she is as old as the Earth herself and yet you couldn't tell her age.

Lady Yanagi maybe an ancient yokai however her experience, skills and magic alone overpowered the strongest of yokai today with just the wave of her hand. She is indeed one of a kind her mannerisms spoke volume. She was the first lady to run the Western Lands and still held that title among the yokai elders. Throughout the centuries she continued to govern said lands as an elder actively aware of what is going on in world politics both ningen and yokai generously giving her wisdom and foresight for a better future when needed.

Kami had blessed her with abilities far beyond those of higher yokai and spiritual beings. Thus she lives a humble and rewarding life as an elder that loves creating works of art with her own two magical hands. Indeed the clothing she made is by far the sturdiest and ever lasting one never had to worry about cleanliness or rips while wearing one. It was beyond honor to own such fine clothes. Toran and he were proud owners of such fine silks, Egyptian cotton, and furs not to mention armaments disguised as everyday trinkets or hair accessories even the boots were different from the normal.

It was only natural that Kariudo would want Kagome to buy clothing and or a trinket from Lady Yanagi. The way he saw it the Western Lord Sesshomaru had an interest in the onna. Therefore it stood to reason Kagome should have nothing but the best. No mater if she was a ningen miko. She was different as far as her mannerisms, way of dress, her thirst for knowledge and justice was amazing for an onna. He knew she was special just as anyone else that met her.

Enough of his musings Kariudo led Kagome to Lady Yanagi's stall wanting to surprise her. The miko really needed to get out of those clothes. They were enticing, he had never seen anything of the kind. He just couldn't help the thoughts he is a male after all. He knew it was not suited for a female of Kagome's stature to be dressed as she was, especially traveling with Toran in the lower mountain where the weather was frigid. Kariudo knew the miko would have trouble with the higher elevations.

It would be one thing for an ice yokai however, humans could not withstand the lack of oxygen and the freezing temperature keep ningen away which made it a safe haven for yokai. Now that he had met Kagome he believed she was an exception to many a rule for she possessed a soul that called to yokai and she didn't even know it. How strange to find an untrained miko that adores yokai and would fight by their side. Kagome was surely an amazing creature and knowing Lady Yanagi she too would see what made her one of a kind.

Kariudo had a thoughtful smile on his face when he realized Lady Yanagi will be thrilled to dress this unique miko. He could not have been more right for the old inu indeed had a fascination with the miko he knew the old one wouldn't harm Kagome. It seemed as if Lady Yanagi was tunneling the miko from the way her eyes changed to a deep dark gold. The tunneling allowed Lady Yanagi to see the young girl being pulled from the distant future to the past. The Kami had missions for the young unsuspecting female.

Yes Kagome was brought here to right the wrongs of an evil to bring together human, hanyo and yokai in a war against this evil and save the yokai from a terrible fate. The knowledge Lady Yanagi obtained was helpful however like any seer they were only shown images and would have to act when said picture took place and only then. However, she had foreseen this warrior visiting her long ago and now it has come time to pass on what she knew and aid the girl in her destiny all she needed to do was embrace her soul and Kami would do the rest.

Lady Yanagi of course had heard tales of a strange miko whom allied with yokai. This happened to be the beginning. She knew more about the miko than any of those she traveled with for her findings were astronomical. Though only a few know of the findings Lady Yanagi kept the rest a secret that only she would share with the miko Kagome herself. Lady Yanagi would eye the miko and shishi every so often eager for them to make it to her booth.

Tending to the needs of her regular customers Lady Yanagi's thoughts soon drifted back to the miko and her quest. It was a little over a year ago when the miko almost destroyed Naraku single handed with one arrow. A feat no normal human, miko, monk or yokai had ever accomplished except for the ever-loving time traveling Kagome. Many spectators wondered why the miko Kagome could not just call upon her power like other miko before her.

Lady Yanagi knew Kagome was special and that was one of the reasons why yokai were drawn to her. Lady Yanagi kept her senses open especially her ears waiting. She knew Kariudo had a fondness for humans and didn't mind the one he was currently with since his scent of arousal was in fact a dead give away. Though Lady Yanagi knew it would never happen Kagome was destined for another male of great power passed to him through generations. Together they would save yokai and all magical creatures from extermination and save the dying planet. For without yokai and the mystical beings the magic of the planet dies then so would the world. Humans, their knowledge and fear of the unknown will be the death of everything.

Kagome's eyes roamed the various merchants in front of her and to the side never once did her eyes stray behind her where the old inu female helped her customers several stalls down. Watching Kagome's reaction to the vendors he wanted her to see one in particular but Kagome had not turned in that direction so Kariudo took it upon himself to guide her to Lady Yanagi's stall that happened to be quite busy. Moving behind her Kariudo turned Kagome to face him as he stepped to the side and nudged her forward towards the stand with his hands upon her waist.

Kagome gave Kariudo the look that clearly stated `Watch your hands buster!' Kariudo continued with a grin knowing what the miko was thinking yet he couldn't help tease her for she blushed so beautifully he thought as he placed his hands just a bit below the waist giving a firm squeeze before releasing her.

"Kariudo….." Kagome called out her eyes portraying flames as she glared at the handsome male with a smug grin upon his lips. In his defense Kariudo held his hands up pointing to what he wanted her to see as he spoke quietly making his way to her right ear.

"I believe this is the best place to purchase what you are seeking." The whispered plea had her looking around until her eyes landed on what Kariudo was pointing to.

The glare Kagome held fell as she squinted her eyes taking a better look at the popular stand where the male suggested. Blue-gray eyes lit up in amazement as she stepped forward towards the stand eager to look at the clothing that so many stood waiting to buy. Kagome couldn't wait to feel the fabric of such elegant clothing. Kagome radiated happiness and childish awe as she eyed and fingered the expensive clothing before her while an amused Kariudo watched each emotion cross her face.

A look of confusion and relaxation crossed Kagome's face. She couldn't figure out why the garments before her held several different scents. Not that they were awful smells on the contrary they are quite pleasing and somehow relaxing. Lady Yanagi's heart beat rapidly she would finally meet the young miko warrior her heart skipped a beat as she watched the miko finger the clothing her hands had made.

"They're so beautiful and smell so wonderful. Kariudo did you know about this?" Kagome questioned as she lifted a haori to her nose sniffing it cautiously trying to figure out what the scent was.

"Indeed, that is why I directed you to this particular stand Kagome its only here once every decade. I knew you'd enjoy the clothes and fur." Turning from Kagome he greeted the inu baba.

"Pleasant greetings Lady Lady Yanagi, it's been what three decades?" Kariudo kindly stated. Kagome put the haori she was holding back in its place interested in hearing the two converse she had a strange feeling that she knew the old inu female from somewhere but she knew they've never met so she waited patiently to be introduced to the female.

"That it has Kariudo-san, I must say that you look dashing as ever." The old inu smiled up at him.

"I admit that I do, in which I have you to thank my dearest lady." He bowed to the woman giving proper respect.

"That you do cub, so are you going to introduce me to the young miko warrior?" Now this got Kagome's full attention she was not a warrior let alone full fledged miko. But Kariudo looked at Kagome softly already knowing what Lady Yanagi meant turning back to the inu female Kariudo called Kagome forth to be formally introduced.

"Lady Lady Yanagi I like to present to you, Lady Kagome the miko warrior for all kind." Seeing Lady Yanagi bow her head in greeting Kagome made to formally bow as Kariudo continued the introduction.

"Kagome this is Lady Lady Yanagi of the Western Lands." Kagome's head shot up from her bowed position in awe she remembered where she heard the old inu female's name. Mioga's tales of old, never had she imagined she would meet this amazing female the Kami blessed. She was so excited.

"Konnichi wa!" Both greeted bowing in respect of each other.

"It's an honor to meet you Lady Lady Yanagi, truly an honor." Kagome babbled on hearing the female chuckle in merriment.

"A great honor to meet you as well young warrior." Lady Yanagi smiled as the miko blushed and began to stutter.

"Ano, I'm just an untrained miko not a warrior as of yet." Lady Yanagi and Kariudo both looked at Kagome oddly finally understanding what the young miko was trying to say. It seemed like a fine time to boost some confidence into the new warrior to be.

"You may not have had training yet young one. You are special more so than you realize. This old female will tell you while we find all that you need." Kagome blinked at her not understanding until Lady Yanagi pulled her hands from rubbing her hands together trying to keep warm.

"That's sounds like a great idea. I am cold." Kagome replied rubbing her hands again as she turned around to look and sniff at the clothes she was going to get.

"This I know but, why did you not dress in warmer clothing?" Lady Yanagi questioned watching as the miko started looking through the sets of clothing and boots.

"This is the best I had with me at the time. Toran came asking for my help and not wanting to wake the others I dressed in what was durable and warm. I had no idea we'd heading into snow." A chuckle could be heard from behind them already knowing it was Kariudo Kagome said the one thing that came to mind.

"Osuwari!" Realizing he didn't wear a kotodama Kagome looked sheepishly at Kariudo wondering if he thought her crazy or something.

"Osuwari? Do you wish for me to sit down? Or were you trying to scold me?" He teased earning her glare once more.

"Both in fact! It would have worked, but you're not wearing a kotodama unless you wish for me to make one for you?" Kagome smiled evilly at Kariudo who only backed away stating.

"No, I believe that I hear the clanging of swords calling me. You will be safe here with Lady Yanagi while I look into the weapons you will need. Don't have too much fun without me." With that said Kariudo disappeared leaving two well-humored females behind chatting amongst themselves.

"Now I know just how to make the cub fearful." Lady Yanagi chuckled watching an amused miko laugh as she scanned for the male that disappeared.

"Ha ha ha! Yeah, I bet even Toran could put him in his place. Males…." Kagome sighed turning back to the old inu she didn't even have to say a word for the female already knew what was to be done. Looking over the stacks of clothing Lady Yanagi began to pick out the ones she thought suited the miko. Lady Yanagi looked around her stall. 'No this won't do with so many eyes and ears.' Lady Yanagi got the attention of the ones looking at her wares and the potential buyers stating they could return later.

With a wave of her hand a barrier formed around her stall. "That would keep prying eyes and ears out." Kagome looked on wide eyed then praised Lady Yanagi for how easy it was to make a barrier. She wished it was that easy for her to do. Lady Yanagi soaked it up smiling 'It had been eons that someone praised me for my abilities.'

"Thank you for the compliment Kagome it has made my day a lot more joyful. Never lose your spirit for you have a pure heart."

"It was my pleasure, I wish I could do that as easily but it takes a lot of concentration and sometimes I just don't have the time when it comes to a battle or self defense." Kagome replied honestly. Lady Yanagi understood she'd been in similar situations when she was young.

"In time you will understand your powers and it will become easier for you. Have no worries you are still young." Smiling at the soon to be warrior she watched the emotions play on the girls face before smiling back at her full force.

"That's much better. Now lets see here, what to get! Oh yes this one most definitely. Oh and this and this." Lady Yanagi continued saying as they gathered different types of hakama, haori, kimono, and furred clothing like: shirts, pants, socks, hat, coat, gloves, and a hooded cloak. You will be in need of these. You must put them on when we are done here. They shall keep you warm and yes they are enchanted as is all my wear so no worries of washing or mending they will last a life time. You will be surprised to find you may move swiftly without hindrance.

Now these are special boots. Lady Yanagi demonstrated for Kagome who in turn was stunned. 'Now those will come in handy for almost anything.' Kagome thought while she watched Lady Yanagi explain about the boots. 'Now those will be a forever fitted pair of boots to fit all climates.' Lady Yanagi sat the boots to the side along with the furred clothing then she grabbed a woven bag made from water dragon hide tied to a makeshift bone carrier with long straps that reminded her of a camping backpack with different sized pockets with ties for different items the bottom had an open space to tie a blanket or two. Truly remarkable.

Kagome kept watching Lady Yanagi whisk things from shelves wrap and stuff the items into the pockets of the bag. Kagome couldn't believe how many things the female kept stuffing in the bag. Could they even afford what Lady Yanagi kept packing? Kagome's thoughts were soon interrupted as Lady Yanagi spoke.

"I believe an explanation is in order Kagome. It seems I may know more about you than any of your companions." Lady Yanagi paused looking at Kagome as she began fitting a pink haori with an white obi and pink hakama. Kagome didn't understand how but she was sure Lady Yanagi would tell her.

"No no definitely not, that will not due lets take that off. Oh yes let's see, ahh this one brings out your eyes. Try this on."

"What do you mean you know more about me than my friends?" Kagome questioned as she tried on the silver-blue haori and hakama.

"I am very old young one though you may not know it you carry a very large soul." Kagome looked at Lady Yanagi wondering how she knew but then spoke of how she already knew.

"Yeah I found out the hard way when Naraku's offspring Kanna tried to suck my soul into her mirror only for her mirror to crack." Kagome said in a deadpan voice as she finished tying the obi.

"Sou-ka! Then you must know that your miko abilities only come to life when in danger or when you use a hamaya." Now that got her brain thinking 'How did this female know about that but a good question.

"That's what is so strange I'm the incarnate of the ever so great Kikyou yet I don't possess any of her powers or skills that she does. I'm pretty much useless when it comes to being a miko." Kagome stated her declaration softly.

"That is where you are wrong Kagome. You possess more power and skill than that of the walking dead even more than when she was alive." Kagome gave Lady Yanagi a doubtful look but didn't get to say anything as the inu female handed her a kimono to try on as she continued speaking.

"You see child your soul is the key to power yet to be revealed even to you. Your soul has lived many lives some of which are not what you expect it to be yet some you already know." Lady Yanagi helped fit the obi around Kagome waiting for her to reply. Kagome finished applying the third layer and tied the obi as she spoke.

"Tell me what I don't know." Lady Yanagi seemed pleased that the miko knew a bit about her soul but what would she say or do when she found out about the rest. While she had Kagome remove the outfit.

"Do you know why the Shikon no Tama was born unto you and not Kikyou?" Now this surprised Kagome how did she know about that only her companions and Kaede knew of that fact. Curious Kagome stated.

"No!" It wasn't a lie and if Lady Yanagi knew the answer than she wanted to know as well.

"Because Kikyou did not possess the souls you have in order for the jewel to be born within her." Kagome almost laughed but a thought came to her as she remembered the conversation she had with Toran.

'Is it possible Toran was right?' Kagome thoughts were interrupted hearing the inu speak.

"You may not believe this old inu baba Kagome however what I speak is truth."

"I cannot say if it is truth for I have not heard what you have to say. I do know that most souls are reborn, creating new souls. So I guess you were going to say something to that nature." Kagome smiled twirling around in the kimono having Lady Yanagi adjust what was needed here and there before taking it off and they continued to speak before another kimono was fitted on her.

"Yes in some form or another. The kimono does well for you Kagome the colors bring out your features and it signifies the power and respect you deserve. Yes these will do. Now as I was saying." Lady Yanagi began to help Kagome undress as she continued talking.

"Your soul is comprised of many different souls and your correct about souls being reborn though your soul contains yokai and miko along with many others. If I were to truly meditate with you, I would be able to tell you exactly what type of yokai or mystical being your soul possesses. That is why the Tama was born unto you my dear."

"Ugh, what can I say to that? That's really too much even for me to believe." Shaking her head in denial.

"I understand, however if you wish to know, I am willing to take the time just as long as you relax enough for this old one to read what the Kami wish to be revealed." Lady Yanagi gathered the clothing to add to the bag.

"Well it seems Kariudo has not returned so I guess it would be okay. It won't hurt will it?" Kagome questioned.

"Ha ha ha... No my dear it doesn't hurt at all. Let me take the time to chant to remove any ill bearing spirits and then we will begin." Kagome nodded watching Lady Yanagi chant purifying the area from anything evil before both of them going into meditation to venture into the souls plateau to find the hidden secrets within Kagome's soul with the approval of the Kami.

****'Meanwhile with Kariudo******'**

Kariudo looked back where he left his temporary ward. He couldn't believe that Kagome would actually put a kotodama on him even if he didn't know her well enough. Shaking his head from the thought he couldn't help but smile at the facial expressions on the miko's face when Lady Yanagi held up an orange kimono to her. It was priceless.

Turning away Kariudo made his way towards a few stands selling enchanted weapons. Not finding what he was looking for he kept on searching until he felt a strange power one that felt similar to what Kagome held. Standing still he scanned the merchants for the source. Locking onto the power Kariudo moved quickly through the crowd to find what he believed would be the perfect weapon for the miko. It didn't take long until he heard the shouts of a merchant selling off a particular item.

"Four gold pieces." Shouted one stocky male badger.

"Three so that I can personally destroy the wretched sword." A kumo shouted.

"Then I ask for five gold pieces?" The merchant called out.

"You're a fool if you think anyone would pay such a price." A kitsune called out before walking away.

"What is it that you are selling Suien?" Kariudo questioned the short blue-haired kitsune blacksmith.

"Ahh. Master Kariudo, it is your lucky day for I have a sword that was owned by no other than the Priestess Midoriko." Suien replied earning several grunts of displeasure.

"You're selling a miko sword to yokai?" Kariudo questioned not believing the sword was truly owned by Midoriko. Everyone laughed.

"True, this is one of a kind, mind you? There are only two types that can brandish this sword. A miko and a demon of pure heart!"

"You must be mad, a demon with a pure heart." Kariudo laughed and others joined in with him.

"Laugh if you must however it is true."

"Why should I or any other believe that a demon can withhold a pure heart? Do you expect us to believe in those fairy tales our brethren told us about. You do know what we all are?"

"There is one somewhere out there and for it to wield the sword will have great power more so than the old dog generals sword Suienga."

"So let me get this straight that sword is stronger than the Suienga the one Inu no Taisho mastered. Impossible nothing was more devastating than that vile sword." The badger retorted.

"That maybe, however what is more devastating to yokai than that of being purified?" Murmur began anew as the crowd began to diminish none wanting anything with a purifying sword.

"You're a fool for trying to sell such a retched sword Suien it seems as though you have lost favoritism." The badger barked.

"In all do respect even I can tell that the sword holds not only holy but demonic energies as well." Kariudo stated with a finger to his chin tapping lightly in thought.

"Being a yokai, I'm sure you are able to sense the purity and jaki within the sword?" Kariudo stated.

"I can. Yet it is a miko sword that is meant to kill rouge yokai not the other way around."

"Why sell useless items to yokai that cannot hold it?" This line of questioning earned the kitsune more protests and then the dreaded words "I demand that you destroy the sword." Came from a frustrated boar.

"Destroy this sword! Ha ha ha! I for one would like to see someone try." Suien laughed out loud earning growls of displeasure.

"There must be a reason as to why you laugh?" Kariudo questioned his fascination with the sword kept growing wanting to know more.

"The purity and jaki work together when the sword is attacked. I had lost my partner Riku to the purifying miasma that escaped the sword when he tried to destroy it." Groans, grunts and growls could be heard amongst the few yokai that remained listening only for them to walk away leaving Kariudo and the merchant to the discussion.

"It seems that no one will buy such a sword Suien. Though I might know of a way to relieve you of the burden seeing how your business is no longer in favor." Kariudo stated glancing around noting that he was in fact right about his assumption.

"It would appear that way Master Kariudo. What do you have in mind?" Suien questioned holding the sword upright showing off its magnificent craftsmanship with an enchanted cloth.

"I'm willing to pay you one gold piece for the sword as well as buy several other items of my choice. I believe that my purchases will cover the cost of the sword and sheath." Kariudo declared seeing the kitsune think over his options and with a sigh the kitsune gave in.

"Very well. You have a deal Master Kariudo."

****'With Inu Yasha'****

"Damn it I'm gonna kill whoever took Kagome." Inu Yasha raved.

"It appears that Kagome has not yet finished her task, give her time Inu Yasha she will return." Kaede stated as she stirred the pot of soup.

"Feh. Stupid girl probably got herself kidnapped from her kidnapper."

"I doubt that Kagome has been kidnapped for we would have heard word of it. Sango and Miroku may have found something." Kaede turned to see Inu Yasha grumble something intangible before she spoke again.

"What of my departed sister Kikyo, have you heard from her?"

"Yeah, she's helping me in tracking down that baka shard detector."

"It is not polite to call Kagome by that name Inu Yasha besides why would my sister help you when I know she cares not for Kagome."

"Kikyo is only doing it for me. Kagome's the one who broke that damned jewel and Kikyo says that Kagome should be searching for the rest of the shards in order to defeat Naraku. But I had to go and bother Kikyou to do a useless miko's job. "

"Is that the only reason?"

"Keh. What other reason would there be!"

"Hmm forgive this old woman Inu Yasha but I have seen what my departed sister is capable of."

"Well yeah she's a miko! Kikyo is strong and powerful something that Kagome's not."

"Yet she is not alive and only lives because she carries a piece of Kagome's soul and eats the souls of young innocent maidens"

"Whatever, things will change. You'll see."

"Be careful Inu Yasha it would not do well for anyone if any harm came to you or the others."

"Feh. We'll be fine, don't worry ya ol' hag." Inu Yasha yelled as he sped off into the forest wondering about the others as he jumped from tree to tree hoping everyone was just fine, while he looked for Kagome on his own.

****'With the others'****

"I can finally tell you what Kagome made me promise not to tell, I had to wait until after Inu Yasha was long gone." Shippo yawned while riding on Miroku's shoulder.

"What are you saying Shippo." Sango narrowed her eyes at the kit while Miroku pulled Shippo from his shoulder and placed him on the ground for him to finally tell them what he has been hiding.

"I'm sorry Sango and Miroku but Kagome made me promise not to say anything until Inu Yasha was far away." Nodding their head they waited for Shippo to continue.

"Toran came and had asked for Kagome's help to save a baby. That time was running out and if she were to help they needed to move quickly." Okay now they knew who and why Kagome left the question remained where?

"Did Toran state where they would be going?" Miroku questioned and Sango gave a firm nod.

"Just some place males were not aloud to go. That's all I know." Sango tapped her chin in thought wondering where on earth males were not allowed. Then it hit her.

"Since Kagome was to save a baby no males were aloud in the birthing chambers or huts. Perhaps a village or daimyo had requested Toran to fetch Kagome for them even if they were yokai that had to be the reason." Sango deducted with a smile and Miroku agreed.

"Kagome nor Toran said which direction they were headed?" Miroku was going over all the clues Shippo gave them and he could not come up with an answer except.

"Toran's tribe perhaps?" Shippo looked shocked while Sango said.

"That could be. But we still don't know in what direction since the tribe had moved last year do to the floods." Both took time to figure out which direction to try and with Kirara's help they went south the opposite direction of Kagome.

"It is not the same without Kagome-Sama even Inu Yasha's departure has left our spirits uneasy." Miroku pointed out.

"That maybe houshi however, Kagome had to take care of someone and we cannot blame her for that. It is in her nature to care for everyone. Besides she could use the break. Inu Yasha's been awfully mean to her lately. Unlike her former self whom he caters too."

"That's for sure!" Shippo claimed.

"Now we all know Kikyo does not take a liking to yokai however she had cared for Inu Yasha so that is something in its self and still something within her calls for her to continue aiding those that are in need of her services."

"True, we have seen that first hand. But she also has tried to kill Kagome a few times as well. Oh and don't forget when she stole the shards from Kagome to give them to Naraku..." Sango spoke louder than she meant too.

"Yeah, even though Kikyo may help humans but she continues to feed off of them as well." Shippo pointed out.

"So true Shippo!" Sango replied.

"Indeed, that is true. However, one must think of the good deeds Kikyo has done for those out weigh the misdeeds. I'm sure that's why Kami keep her walking hoping that she'd redeem herself before leaving the land of the living once more."

Miroku stated trying to defuse the subject of the dead miko. Not really caring one way or the other about Kikyo Sango nodded her head agreeing with the houshi. Shippo just made ugly faces before Miroku turned his way and he nodded his head as if agreeing with him. Grown ups were weird. Thinking of something more pleasant as they continued to scout for clues to the whereabouts of Kagome.

**'******Back with Kagome******'**

It didn't take long for the meditation and Kagome saw nothing but hazy fields of white as she reached her souls plateau. It was warm and gave her a fuzzy feeling of being surrounded by loved ones. This threw Kagome off for none of her past meditations ever exceeded to this level. Shocked at what she was beginning to feel, Kagome's heart began skip a beat and her aura skyrocketed to unimaginable levels welcoming the souls who wished to present themselves though she felt one hesitant to do so even as the others circled around her and her immediate sensei.

Lady Yanagi was surprised to find that Kagome not only had one but four yokai souls several mystical beings it was the demigoddess that came forward along with three yokai and two human souls. Tears formed in the back of Lady Yanagi's eyes for she knew of one of the souls personally. It had been over two thousand years and it was strange yet comforting to know that her friend had been deemed worthy to be reincarnated. Kagome could feel the sadness and joy radiating through Lady Yanagi's link she didn't know why but she raised her aura to surround Lady Yanagi in a comforting embrace to show that she was there for her.

Deep within Kagome's soul she felt several life forces calling out to her. Kagome couldn't explain the feeling of completion coming from within. She remained focusing on those that called to her finally seeing several luminescent figures that made a part of who she is and one kept hidden almost like a shadow. A deep breath had Kagome focus more as she starred at the figures in complete shock. Kagome almost lost it when four ghostly figures hugged her in turn, one landed on her nose another held her hand upon hers while the two human figures stood next to her with their hands on her shoulder each holding sad knowing smiles the other kept in the shadows.

No words could describe what Kagome or Lady Yanagi were seeing or feeling at this moment. The figures withdrew from her a smile upon their face no words were spoken only a feeling of power, love and completion remained as the ghostly figures swirled around them several times then vanished from sight leaving Kagome and Lady Yanagi in the soul plateau with renewed power, hope and love. A tear shed from Lady Yanagi's eye as she slowly brought them both back to conscious level. When they opened their eyes Kagome reached out hugging Lady Yanagi who took the embrace with an open heart.

Kagome could not express what Lady Yanagi had done for her it was more than a gift. To actually see and feel some of the souls within made Kagome giddy and all teary-eyed. Both females clung to each other as if the other would disappear. Lady Yanagi told Kagome of her dearest friend Sukaidansā (Sky Dancer) another inu who died protecting her younger brother during a war. She also gave Kagome some background on her other souls that made an appearance. Kagome was in awe hearing about the six tailed kitsune, a sunōurufu, the Mūndemi Megami along with the little elemental pixie, the enchanting mermaid, the warrior miko Midoriko and lastly Kikyo in which Kagome had thought she knew already knew their story but was surprised to what she had heard.

Never would anyone believe her that Midoriko had resented in being a miko, she didn't like to kill yokai, elves, earth spirits and such. Yet she was forced into the temples at a young age just barely enough to walk. Midoriko was taught to hate, kill, demean, denounce, beat, and steal from yokai, elves, spirits and the enchanted. The festering slowly ate at Midoriko until she happened upon a battle where a kitsune lay wounded smiling as he waited for the strike that would kill him yet did not. Lady Yanagi continued with the story as she kept wrapping items and placing them in carefully into a large backpack.

To say Kagome was surprised was an understatement. Midoriko had not one child with the kitsune but four. Where were they now were they even alive? Kagome was stunned wanting to know more. Lady Yanagi was happy that Kagome enjoyed the true tale of Midoriko and what caused her to go to battle. Hearing the soft sad notes come from Lady Yanagi she knew something horrible happened to the kitsune family and the miko. The miko and her kits were out in the clearing for their daily lesson in stealth, barriers, and cloaking of one's aura and yoki.

When she heard the call knowing it was dangerous to return home all five raced into the forest where she helped her kits into the marked pine tree making sure they were high enough telling them she loved them before slapping an ofuda on top of that placing a barrier around it then ensuring her kits could not move unless danger was at their feet or their father returned to free them. Midoriko ran back towards the clearing pulling out her famous white haori and donning it then brandished her long bow and arrows pointed towards the call she kept hearing waiting to see who happened to have found her.

Taking deep breaths to calm her nerves and fear for her kits Midoriko frowned see the flags of the esteemed Emperor already knowing they had been looking for her for months not wanting them to find her home she picked up what she had and began walking towards the caravan of the Emperor hoping to disguise where her home actually was. Taking a seat over the hill she could see the trail of the samurai and carts following the Emperor's chariot. Sitting down Midoriko began eating some mint leaves and berries trying to calm her racing heart.

She had never met the Emperor or anyone higher than a shogun so this was something different and she didn't know how to act. Taking a deep cleansing breath she purified the air around her and sat down getting her breathing under control when the Emperor's samurai finally spotted the miko. The Emperors adviser told the Emperor and was told what to do. The samurai brought the miko to the adviser to hear the wise words of their Emperor through their adviser. The questioning stunned her. Midoriko shook her head then stated she had been traveling since the reason why she was collecting herbs and fruit for her journey.

Not caring why or what the miko known as Midoriko was doing she was ordered to defend her Majesty from the yokai following them. Trying to plea with the adviser had the man so angry that he not only punched her he had punched her in the face knocking her down to the ground something she was not ready for nor had thought anything of the like would have happened. Standing up on her own dismissing the hands that tried to steady her while they gave her a cloth to wipe the blood from her mouth.

Midoriko stated firmly. "I Midoriko Higurashi... Shall protect the Emperor however, I will not protect you filth." With that the miko had a barrier around her so quick that when the adviser tried to hit her again he only cracked his knuckles upon hitting the barrier causing the four samurai to laugh. Being all that he was made a fuss of it to his emperor who only smiled ordering them to change course back to the Capital. Now this left Midoriko and the few samurai marching towards the oncoming hoard of demons that were chasing down the Emperor.

Standing in defense positions the hoard of demons came rushing from the overused trail followed by a humongous odd dragon with wings. The samurai were killed off one by one. It was not long after the dragon began merging with the hoard of demons when the last man died leaving Midoriko to stand alone and fight this monstrous creature. It took seven days and seven nights both fought with all their might Midoriko led the massive beast into a cave where she decided she had to end this or the beast fleeing.

Midoriko prayed to the Kami to watch over her family. It was now or never, Midoriko would take the life of the beast in order to save the future. With all her might she encased the demon who called himself Magatushi in her souls purity calling out Aramitama (Courage), Nigimitama (Friendship), Kushimitama (Wisdom) and Sakimitama (Love). It was then her soul seized Magatushi's soul merging as one. The souls now one shot from her chest in a hail of pink fire that shook the caves foundation. Midoriko and Magatushi forms crystallized into solid rock form their soul laying not more than ten feet from their form.

The story had given Kagome new light in understanding the Shikkon no Kakera. Kagome felt sorry for Midoriko but never imagined she would have gone through so much before dying and leaving her family behind. That was tragic. From that part on Kagome kept asking what happened to her kits and mate. That was one answer Lady Yanagi was forbidden to give. Lady Yanagi told Kagome a watered down version that the mate and kits moved and was never heard of again. Once the miko was satisfied with her answers Lady Yanagi began speaking about the other souls giving a bit of detail that she was aloud to give.

Kagome loved all of them, its like she got to know each soul personally which in fact she did to a point. Except when it came to Kikyo. It hurt more now that she understood the young woman but it still didn't make it any easier. The last actually made her sorrows lift hearing what the little elemental pixie had done to a royal court with all the clamoring and noise they made so she put them to sleep then drew dazzling eyebrows and eyelashes and lips on those that needed a makeover before freezing them in place.

(Hum what Pokemon did that? LOL)

Kagome laughed and laughed then she began rubbing the middle of her chest feeling the emptiness in that spot already knowing what it was from and why it ached more as the days passed. Lady Yanagi understood what Kagome was doing and held sympathy for her. Yet knew the young warrior would do what was needed to become whole. The two females sat together holding hands talking about each of the souls that housed Kagome. To say the least Kagome was more fascinated with the elemental and the Demi-Godess and the shadowed one more than she was about Midoriko and Kikyo.

Both told stories of their families and the hopes and even some dreams. Not long after Lady Yanagi would have to reopen her shop. back up so taking the time Lady Yanagi got up knowing the miko would understand.

Lady Yanagi looked at the miko as she began to stand as well knowing their time was coming to a close. Lady Yanagi gathered one other outfit that Kagome would need on her journey for it was not an easy one. Getting up Lady Yanagi went to the back of her stall searching for the clothing that she had made for someone special never knowing it would be for the warrior miko to wear. It was not long after Lady Yanagi found the bundle of clothes she had it wrapped and placed into the bag that was meant to be carried on the shoulders so it would not hinder one's fighting gear. Once she packed it away, Lady Yanagi pulled the clawed boots and fur clothing from the shelf and had Kagome put them on and tuck the hakama ends into the boots.

Sitting seiza Kagome sat still as Lady Yanagi worked on her hair adding a double silver chain to her hair that could be used as a weapon if needed none would be the wiser. Once Kagome was fitted and hair done Lady Yanagi pulled Kagome into another hug wishing her strength, wisdom, heart and most of all caution for her journey. With that being done Lady Yanagi pulled the barrier down wiping her eyes she smiled at Kagome handing her a map to where her home is hidden tucking it away, Kagome looked up sensing Kariudo-san walking towards them with several weapons in a satchel and one he held in his hand. Handing the satchel and clothed covered sword to Lady Yanagi he told her he was taking Kagome out to buy some other weapons that she may need. Nodding in agreement Lady Yanagi quickly put a barrier around the bundle to protect it until the two returned.

Kariudo-san took Kagome to several stalls that held all sorts of enchanted weapons. Kagome bought some rope, anchor weights, a pair of sai, six stars, a razor ring hat chain, a set of three knives made for different uses, spark rocks to build fires, a diamond edged axe that was to cut through tree, rock and bone. Once done they headed back to Lady Yanagi's. Kagome had stopped dead in her tracks looking at one of the stalls a merchant happened to be selling ninja outfits and samurai gear. Smiling Kagome couldn't pass it up something told her it would come in handy so without delay she bought the ninja set, Kariudo only shook his head.

Happy about her purchases they made their way back to Lady Yanagi. Once there Kagome told Lady Yanagi at all that she had seen and what she had bought. The elder inu laughed enjoying the miko's tale. The two females kept on chatting it was as the two were old friends who had not seen each other in a very long time from Kariudo's point of view. It wasn't long after that Toran showed up. Toran gave a questioning look while Kariudo smiled. He knew the two would become friends but this was something he hadn't expected.

Toran held her wrapped package close to her side while she eyed the females wondering what caused them to seek comfort from each other. Kariudo held the bow and a quiver of arrows over his shoulder while his hands held onto another package wrapped in an enchanted cloth. Toran could feel the power coming off it in waves yet she held her tongue until Kariudo explained. Toran was impressed with the furred clothing. It was time to break up the chatty females so they could be on their way.

"Now Kagome its alright, this old baba is happy to have met you." Lady Yanagi spoke patting Kagome on the back in a hug that was returned full force.

"Miko, it is time! Lady Lady Yanagi I trust everything is well?" Toran asked.

"Oh oh oh Toran, your back so soon. Look…." Kagome was cut off by Toran's next words.

"This you will explain while we are on our way. You must forgive my rude entrance Lady Yanagi however we are riding on time as you can tell."

"Indeed Toran, you have a special package traveling with you. Protect her well, for she has yet to come to her full potential. It will only be a matter of time before everything sets itself right."

"Hey don't forget about me! This I wanted to give to you personally Kagome." All eyes went to the bow and quiver then to the wrapped package in his hands.

"For me, what is it?"

"That you would have to open to find out." Everyone watched as the miko unraveled the cloth revealing a sword in a sheath. Gasps were heard as Kagome pulled the sword out everyone feeling the power unleash as Kagome held it in two hands.

"Kami be." Lady Yanagi voiced with awe.

"What sorcery is this?" Toran narrowed her eyes.

"Then it is true." Kariudo-san was happy that he actually made a great purchase.

"Explain!" Was all Toran said.

"I bought it from Suien he proclaimed that it once belonged to Midoriko." No other words were spoken for Kagome noticed the looks she was getting while holding the sword and she didn't want to cause an uproar so she sheathed the sword sealing its power.

"Wow! What can I say? Its its beautiful! Thank you Kariudo." Kagome exclaimed tucking the sword into her obi. Kagome could feel the hum of power even now, it truly felt good to hold such a weapon but was it safe to do so was her main concern.

"Blessed be Kagome you are to weld a sword that none has in over a thousand years. Take extreme caution for its power is great." Lady Yanagi stated as she rose to her feet to face Kagome once again.

"This is for you Kagome." Kagome held what would be close to a large modern day hiking backpack. Awe had Kagome checking the large backpack over. It was everything she needed. A place for her foods, water, blanket and furs and so much more. She was ecstatic. Looping the straps across her shoulders then tied the strand of lether around the tops of her water skins this was a great gift.

"I can't thank you enough Lady Yanagi, This is magnificent I will treasure this always. You have done so much for me already. I... think I'm gonna cry..." Kagome beamed towards her new friend with tears of joy.

"Now now my dear this old baba is more than happy. Dry those tears deary. My wares are gifts to you so no payment is needed. For you had given me the greatest gift of all and there is no riches that can be paid for that. Be safe and in doubt look into your soul; you will know what to do." With that said Lady Yanagi pulled Kagome into a fierce hug then released her as a customer approached.

"Now be off you three I have work to do." Nodding the three left questions unanswered for the meantime as Toran led the way followed by Kariudo who walked with an arm around the miko's shoulder guiding her to the edge of town while she looked back at Lady Yanagi waving til they were out of sight.

End Chapter.

**This was a fun chapter to write I hope you all enjoyed it. I do hope you like my characters Lady Yanagi and Kariudo and the shopkeepers. Please leave a review it helps inspire me knowing people like the story.**

**Japanese Word Translations**:

Kariudo: Hunter

Shishi: Lion,

Lady Yanagi: Willow

Baka: Idiot, stupid fool etc.

Tenbun Oka: Destiny Hill

Shatsu: Shirt

Zubon: Pants

Kutsushita: Socks

Kegawa no bōshi: Fur Hat

Kegawa tebukuro: Fur Gloves

Kegawa no kōto: Fur Coat

Kegawa no fūdo-tsuki manto: Fur hooded cloak

Sunōurufu: Snow Wolf

Mūndemi Megami: Moon Demi Goddess

Shikkon no Kakera aka Shikon no Tama etc.

Sukaidansā – Sky Dancer


	7. Chapter 7

_**Frost-Bite **_

I hope you enjoy this new chapter I had fun writing it.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

**Meanings:**

`Thought'

"Speech"

Telepathy

**Beast**

Sound Affects: BOP, THWACK, COUGH, WHACK AND SO ON. When you see something like this So… (Its a word drawn out: Like soooooo)

Chapter 7.

'Awakening: A Miko's Ancient Soul'

Toran had spoken with Kariudo that he was to accompany them for the meantime. She had a task for him and would prefer to tell him away from prying ears. The trio continued to walk towards the edge of town while Kagome dramatically explained what happened when Yanagi released the souls within her.

Toran and Kariudo were clearly amused, the miko's hands and arms were flailing everywhere as her mouth spewed words unknown to them non-stop as they made there way out of town. Kagome continued to drown Toran and Kariudo with her futuristic words when she realized that they were staring at her strangely.

'It figures they wouldn't understand hell I should have known.'

_**And well you should**__._ Kagome almost jumped from her skin hearing the voice in her head. Not one for being possessed Kagome barked back a warning whoever spoke to show their cowardly self.

_**Coward, I think not Ka-go-me. As for being possessed? Your not**!_

'Then who are you?'

**I am you of course**.

'Yeah right and I'm the Queen of the Nile!'

**You are not Queen of the Nile; however we are our souls reincarnated therefore I am you Ka-go-me. Yanagi and you released the souls within you that were willing and I am the end result an avatar or a beast if you will.**

'You mean to tell me your my soul which is me, but if that were true then I wouldn't be hearing you as I never hear myself speak in my head.'

**To answer your question we are one with a twist. When we are fully awakened and trained we will be able to change forms as you have seen others do. Once our power is fully awakened and we train our soul will long to be complete. It will be a matter of time before our soul calls back our stolen piece we will train hard we will never be called weak or a burden. We will learn how to handle the powers our soul holds. **

Kagome's body shuttered and the fine hairs stood on end. This was gonna be one of those days Kagome thought as they continued to converse while spreading out her senses to watch for danger. The inner demon sensed the approach of Kariudo and Toran and decided that Kagome should have a bit of fun with the felines.

Kagome sheepishly smiled quirking her head to the side looking at the demoness who has been a friend let alone teacher.

"What?"

"Do you always talk nonsense or is this day special?" Toran questioned not knowing if the miko had managed to hit her head to cause such delirium.

"Just because you don't understand the words doesn't make it nonsense and yes this is a special day because Yanagi had given me the chance to embrace my how you say other worldly souls." Kagome stated proudly turning on her heal humming an upbeat demonic tune leaving two stunned demons behind, of course Kagome didn't know what she was humming but it had a beat to it and she liked it so she continued on her way.

Toran and Kariudo had looked from the retreating miko to each other in awe. Was it even possible? The miko had some explaining to do the aura and power surrounding her was demonic yet pure. How that could be was beyond their comprehension. Toran shook her head in defeat tightening her grip on the wrapped package she carried she ordered Kariudo to follow hearing the ancient ballad of strength the miko hummed as she walked ahead of them.

Wasting no time Kariudo was by Kagome's side while Toran chose to remain behind contemplating the things she knew about the miko and her recent actions as of late. Kariudo would playfully nudge Kagome then pretended that he never touched her. Kagome glared at him knowing he would try pushing her shoulder again so she waited for him to advance and when he was about to nudge her again he unfortunately stubbed his toes on a buried rock while at the same time Kagome dashed to the side so quickly that Kariudo couldn't stop his momentum falling and landing on his face. Kagome and her beast laughed.

"That's what you get for shoving me. Humph and I thought we were becoming best friends." Kagome teased with a smile offering Kariudo a hand up.

"I'm sorry you fell but it serves you right, you shouldn't be playing tricks on me besides I think Toran would beat you to a pulp if I had gotten hurt and if you pester her to much, she'll go all kitty on you." Kagome stated while looking at Toran who held a wicked grin towards Kariudo.

"Okay okay I'm sorry but I just had to tease you, everyone is so lost in their own head its just too quiet." Toran grabbed Kagome's hand making Kagome walk with her. Kariudo just stood there like a fool muttering to himself.

'Rule number three: Don't shove Kagome and pretend I didn't do it. Otherwise I'm kitty food.' His beast snorted leaving him alone for the time being. Kagome finally escaped Toran's grip and began to skip while asking Toran questions from what she had asked about earlier. The surprised look on Toran's face had Kariudo choking back a laugh after he heard Kagome's question.

"Which part did you want to know?" Toran believed she could hide her absent brain trying to fish information from Kagome without her directly knowing.

"Well, for starters, did it hurt the first time?" Now bugged eyed Kariudo held a his hand over his mouth, he did not want to make a sound and the question Kagome just asked in no way seemed innocent. What had she said when they were tuned into their own heads.

"Now you have me confused, first time hurt what?" Toran was truly betwixt a rock and a hard place she should have been paying attention but she was trying to get information from her beast. Kagome looked at her tilting her head then asked.

"What do you remember about training and can you change form like Sesshomaru?" Oh this was an easy one.

"Hn. I remember well, then keep this in mind miko. Training will always hurt morning until night until you become better at what you are trying to accomplish even then practicing what you have learned will still hurt day and night but not half as bad. Once that is complete changing into beast form is not hard at all, however the first transformation always leaves you fatigue and dry mouthed. Then you have mastered what you have learned both logical and beast will never forget a move or lesson learned or shone until our dying day. Then perhaps one day you will be able to teach someone else what you have conquered." Kagome looked to be in thought when she asked.

"Wow, that sounded like you were living the reminder the way your face contorted from a frown to a grimace." Toran blinked, had she shown the dislike of a time when she first trained with her father?

"Be that as may Kagome, I too had to train from an early age most youkai do at least the intelligent ones." She knew then that her body was going to be in a world of hurt and that did scare her. No one likes pain. Kagome nodded her head in agreement.

"So true, you should have been there when I had to train in the pride lands. Hot desert sand was the worst but when I had to train in the jungle. Now that was exciting and I did enjoy learning how to swing from vines." Kagome's eyes were so big that she could not stop her mouth even if she wanted to.

"Wow tell me about Africa oh tell me about the jungle first, did you see any gorilla's, or the elephants and giraffes in the desert? What about the hippopotamus, and the crocodiles?" Kagome rambled while Kariudo thought of how a miko born in Japan who has not traveled outside of Nippon know about these animal/youkai?

"How do you, no let me rephrase that. How about you tell me what you know of Africa and I will tell you if it is true or not." Kagome didn't realize that she told them she knew a lot about animals in other countries.

"I read about them, though I one day wish to see them for myself. Majestic creatures live all over the world some are extinct do to humans hunting them down for sport." It was now Toran and Kariudo's turn to blink wide eyed.

"What was this word extinct? Did that mean there were no more living species do to the humans." Toran asked, looking at the miko then to Kariudo and back again.

"Yes, I'm afraid so. Extinct is when a species no longer lives. Humans have no concept of the damage they are doing to the world. Soon there won't be another species living if the humans have not already killed them all." Shaking his head Kariudo couldn't really imagine being without certain animals let alone those animals that are youkai.

"Who taught you to read Kagome? I've only seen shoguns, lords and army read never the women unless they were the wife of the shogun or high priestess?" Kagome knew what they were asking and it wouldn't hurt to say the truth with a bit of a spin.

"My dad taught me, he was a monk. In fact he taught me a lot of things even brought scrolls for me to study while he worked. As the years gone by my father would test my knowledge each time making sure I knew what it was I was talking about and then he taught me numbers, how to count, add, subtract and so much more. He called his office a living library." Both youkai nodded they could see how a monk needed to read and know about numbers and such but teaching a female was something different.

"I remember my dad telling my mother that I would one day be a high priestess, because he believed I could make a difference. He used to tell me never to follow another miko or monks belief if it was vastly different from our own." Toran nodded in agreement it was a smart move on his part. But Toran got the feeling that her father was no longer of the living world.

"You speak as if your father is no longer of the living. What happened to him?" Came Toran's gentle voice knowing this question may be hard for the miko.

"He was killed by bandits. They stole everything worth stealing not that we had much but they left him for dead. My mother and I had walked up the steps seeing a bloody trail from the front of the temple. The worst fear came to mind and we ran. My mother was five months long with my brother." Toran patted the miko's shoulder offering her sympathy and Kariudo shook his head as if saying it was a shame.

"My mother fell unconscious, I remember telling my father not to leave us that Kami couldn't take him away that we still needed him. My father's bloody hand touched my face making me look down at him. He said Kami has a plan that requires him to leave. That I will understand when I was older. He told me to never hold back and do whats right. Everyone deserves to live. By that time, I was crying on his chest he kissed my hand looking at my mother he said look after your mother she will need you after I'm gone. I love you all so very much and then he died." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes remembering a time so long ago that she felt it then as she did now. Sorrow.

"I am truly sorry for your loss, it is hard especially when you are young yet he left you with something to remember him by." Kagome looked up at Kariudo with a smile her sadness dissipating each second.

"He did. I have a little brother that looks so much like him and I know when he grows up he'll be the strong ever joyful man of the house." Kagome wiped the tears from her eyes and laughed. She truly laughed with no sorrow to mar her scent. Both demons were amazed by Kagome's emotions were all humans like this?

"Well that was a good teary moment but enough of that." Kagome wiped the last of the tears from her eyes. "So what else do we have on the agenda for the rest of the day?" Kagome stated looking up to her new friends?

"We continue walking until we reach the next clearing then we camp and after we all have eaten, your training will begin." Kagome got up dusting herself off she bowed politely and with a swish of her arm out towards the trail they would be taking the youkai understood the gesture saying a "Thank you kind maiden." Earned them a sincere smile.

They were once again in their own thoughts making their way slowly it would be near dusk when they would reach the next clearing. Kagome herself had realized while talking to her inner self that she just couldn't call herself avatar or beast she was more than that so she decided to call the avatar and beast by name knowing that her souls were female. To say the least the beast was wondering what name they should be called. It took a while to figure out a name but when Kagome did it should have been obvious.

'I will call you Yuki, for you are beautiful as snow on a winters day. However, when we merge as one I'd like to call us (Burakku-Aisu) Black Ice. I think it fits us both once we finish training.'

**Yuki, the name will work well. Then it is agreed upon, once we master and conquer all there is to learn and our soul is whole allowing us to merge when needed we will be called (Barakku-Aisu) Black Ice.** It seemed like Kagome's beast liked her new name and the one they would use while joined together with the powers of dark and light they would become known as Black-Ice.

Taking a backseat in her mind allowing her beast Yuki to speak informing her of all the wonders of training and new skills they both will learn. It was then Kagome stopped Yuki alerting that her that she needed to speak to her companions about this new development. Yuki smiled on the inside.

**'This should be amusing.' **

Without hesitation the information spewed from Kagome's lips like a fine wine all the while the felines were in their own thoughts talking to their own beast while they feigned listening to the miko but couldn't help themselves something was different about her and they had yet to figure it out only if they had truly listened then they would have heard the information they sought. Kagome spoke about Yuki and the training she would go through. The miko was clueless to her traveling companions awareness though Yuki knew better.

The felines would give a smile or nod, when they thought it was needed. Toran and Kariudo tried to figure out the change in the miko but couldn't place what their senses already knew. What could it be? The logic and understanding was tugging at the felines mind causing the fine hair to stand on end, feeling the pulsing power coming from the miko and the sword Kariudo just acquired for her had their senses on high alert.

Toran looked to Kariudo to see if he knew of anything only for him to shrug his shoulders so they both went back to talking to their own beast at least Toran tried but her beast just seemed to laugh at her which Toran just hissed. Kariudo had no better luck he always had his beast in the back of his mind observing it was one to never talk unless during a battle so trying to get some information for it was pointless. Meanwhile the miko kept telling them details to what she could feel and how she had acquired a beast just from just her soul becoming one with her but wouldn't be whole until she retrieved the other piece of her soul Kikyo had.

Turing her head Toran squinted her eyes trying to figure out the miko's aura, scent and the strange power that seemed to caress and tease their senses as if saying.

'**You can't deny that you feel it, taste it, fear it, for I'm strong, hear me roar.'**

Toran knew Kagome had little to no training in using a sword let alone anything else besides the bow. She decided that Kagome was going to get the training she needed and Kariudo would be helping. Only if they knew what Kagome was capable of doing now that the souls were joined as one. Yuki was fascinated with the miko, the purity continued to pour from her soul while holding their demonic nature.

Yuki was content, yet anxious to use their skills and powers she want to see what they as one could do now that they were whole. But such things had to wait till they were much further away from the village before they could train their new powers. The sword in the miko's hand pulsed with power as if in agreement with Yuki. This is what brought Kagome's attention to the sword and to her companions saying what she thought would fit this moment.

"No words can really describe this feeling except magical." It wasn't long before the trio reached the edge of Tenbun Oka.

Kagome felt that things would be changing soon as all things do. She couldn't believe her luck but then again the thought of having an beast made her feel not so alone that she had someone to truly confide in. Kagome prayed that she wouldn't physically change much and she knew the Kami would do what was best for her. Coming out of her musings Kagome did a quick scan of herself touching her face, looking over her arms and so on smiling slightly that in fact she was still herself.

It was as if Kagome had a sudden urge to talk about the training she wanted so badly. was pleased until she noticed Toran and Kariudo were off in la la land. 'Did they even hear what I told them? I wonder if they even listened to a word I said? Those ungrateful cats, if they allowed me to think they were listening all along the nerve of them.' Kagome's mind ranted.

**'We could have them walk into a wall of ice. That would get their attention.'**

'I guess they don't want to know the interesting part, oh well, they'll find out sooner or later I guess. Oh the fun of being me.' Kagome mentally cheered. It would be best to talk to the cats before something happened that she could not control. Calling out their names and not getting any feedback Kagome became upset and angrier as they continued to ignore her.

"Ugggh!" Kagome huffed her anger getting the better of her as she stopped walking.

The two youkai were so focused on their thoughts to realize that the miko stopped talking and was glaring at them until she stood in her tracks waiting for either of them noticed her presence was no long behind them and not long after they did. Each knew something was missing but lacked a response to check to see what it was.

They never took notice of the silence as the two continued on their way. Their senses slammed into them, causing both of them to turn around noticing for themselves that the miko was not by their side. Toran turned around while Kariudo turned his head to look back. Both saw the disappointed reprimanding look the miko wore in the distance. The youkai looked to one another only for Kariudo to shrug his shoulders not knowing why the miko was looking at them heatedly until she began to pace back and forth shouting.

"That's it, I can't take it anymore!" Kagome declared. Toran looked at the miko puzzled as Kagome continued her tirade by stomping her foot left hand on hip until she had their complete attention.

Toran and Kariudo turned around to face the fuming miko with questioning glares of their own. Kagome began waving a finger and shouting at them when her aura and the unknown power began to flux. They should have been listening but were so fascinated with the changes in her that they just zoned out not realizing they had done anything wrong.

"AS I HAVE SAID BEFORE IF YOU DIDN'T WANT TO HEAR WHAT I HAVE TO SAY FINE! THEN SAY SOMETHING. JUST DON'T PRETEND THAT YOU'RE LISTENING WHEN IT'S CLEAR YOUR NOT! I HATE TALKING TO WALLS!" Kagome lost herself in the anger emotions that she kept bottled up for so long poured out of her like a raging river.

The two youkai became wary of this fact as the fine hairs stood on end as if she were a youkai sending out her youki in warning. Taking a step back Toran and Kariudo could not find fault to the miko's words yet they were more concerned about the power emanating from her and it wasn't the purification that caused alarm.

Leaping away at a safe distance from the angry miko they watched Kagome very carefully as she tried to calm down. Her power continued to flux and Kagome's body began to glow in a light shade of blue as wisps of red swirled around her like a vortex subconsciously she spoke.

"IT'S NOT LIKE I'M FORCING YOU TO LISTEN, I JUST WANTED YOU TO KNOW WHAT HAD CHANGED IN ME, BUT NO…. YOU KNOW WHAT I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'D THINK! I'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Toran and Kariudo stood there listening trying to figure out what she was talking about when the miko's tone changed dramatically as did the strange power as it flickered into steady beats before disappearing.

"Stupid me for saying anything at all. Not like I can change it back, but then again why would I want too." Kagome didn't even notice the growl that escaped her mouth she was too focused fighting her emotions to see her companions shudder and rub their arms.

Kagome couldn't help it, she hated being ignored yet she questioned herself. 'WHY!' Wiping the tears from her face Kagome could here Yuki as she kept speaking to her telling her to be strong in the face of others that she was stronger than anyone believed. One thought ran through her mind at the time and that was to run.

So she did just that.

Yuki continued to speak telling her that someone with a pure heart and soul that she was someone powerful and worthy as the Kami Zoutou no Tengoku. Kagome reached the forest in no time her tears had dried from the wind leaving tears stains upon her face. The voice within calmed her spirits, giving her something to believe in. Herself.

It would be best not to show weakness in front of an ally or enemy. Clenching her fists Kagome knew Yuki was right. It was time that she learned how to control her emotions. Kagome never realized how far and fast she had traveled. Toran and Kariudo had to shake the stupor from their eyes as they had watched as the miko run. Toran and Kariudo came to the sudden realization that the miko had changed in more ways than one as they ran after her.

They needed to get to the bottom of this and were determined to get the answers needed to satisfy their curiosity but first they needed to catch her before she could harm someone or herself. They finally reached the miko who was propped up against a tree in deep thought. Stopping a few feet away from the miko Toran took the privilege to speak knowing Kagome had already sensed their presence.

Kagome had sensed them approach and looked down not wanting to see or talk to them yet. A rumbling sound bubbled up from her chest to her throat and out came a horrific growl stunning the youkai before her.

_**I think they got the roar of it.**_ Yuki smiled in hindsight. Kagome wanted to giggle feeling the bark that came up and out of her mouth. It scared the felines and it also caused her to jump scaring herself at the same time.

"Forgive us Kagome, we happened to be in deep thought we heard most of what you have said that is why we were trying to figure out what has changed in you yet we could not place it at the time until now." Toran stated as Kariudo also voiced his concern.

"It is true Kagome something has changed within you yet we had no clue to what it is?" Kariudo got on his knees both hands in a prayer as he shimmied forward but keeping a safe distance should she want to attack.

"Please forgive our rudeness we meant no harm." He bowed down into the snow. Now how was Kagome to deal with that here she practically yelled at them for not listening when they were trying to decipher what had changed in her.

'Well if they had listened then they would have heard the part about awakening the youkai, elemental and Demi-Godess souls but somehow I doubt that. I guess I better explain to them about that part maybe then they'll know what happened.' Toran and Kariudo waited for the miko to respond testing the air Toran was about to speak when Kagome had.

"I'm sorry for yelling, it's just that I hate when no one pays attention to what I'm talking about and this is important at least it is to me." Kagome whispered the last part knowing they heard perfectly well.

"Apology excepted! Only if you except ours as well." Toran replied while Kariudo took a different approach.

"Kagome!" Kariudo called out earning a look of sadness from the miko. Walking up to her Kariudo pulled her into a hug earning a chop to the ribs for his efforts.

Looking deep into his eyes Kagome took in a deep breath to calm her nerves that were on overload. Blinking up at him Kagome noticed something strange. 'He smells like pumpkin spice!' Kariudo continued to look down on the miko seeing her blink several times as she took several deep breaths when the miko's eyes widened in surprise Kariudo spoke.

"What is it that surprises you? Let me guess you finally realized that your falling in love with me." That statement earned a deep blush from the miko who pulled away from his embrace shaking her head in denial.

"Gah, Ugh, no it's not that at all…." Kagome chided. Toran smirked at the two, Kariudo did have a way with the ningen.

"Then why do you blush so beautifully?" Kariudo questioned wanting to know the reason.

"It's just you…" Kagome trailed off sniffing at him again to make sure what she smelled was in fact pumpkin spice and sure enough it was.

"Just what Kagome." Toran questioned watching the miko as she sniffed at Kariudo.

"You smell like pumpkin spice did you by chance eat pumpkin bread. So strange that I can smell it. But that's what you smell like." Confusion laced both youkai faces 'How was Kagome able to determine what he smelled like.'

"And how do you know of this?" Toran asked already knowing the miko could not answer fully.

"I know what pumpkins smell like, I have eaten it before, but Kariudo wearing it is a different story. Now lets test my nose on you Toran." Kagome said with a smile skipping to Toran who looked down at her saying.

"It appears that whatever you and Yanagi did somehow empowered your senses. What are you, miko refrain from sniffing me there. That is rude to have done that." Toran stated to a happy but flustered Kagome.

"I just wanted to see what you smell like and that's a tough one. I know the base of your smell which is vanilla, but the rest is hard to figure out." Kagome sniffed again towards Toran not wanting to upset her with how close she had been and sniffing the neck was a good a place as any to sniff, right? That's where Inu Yasha and Shippo had sniffed not to mention Sesshomaru also did that once with the poison master from the band of seven.

"It seems your senses have grown stronger. Tell me is there anything else you can sense, see, hear or smell?" Kariudo added while Kagome looked in thought.

"I can sense the village, small animals and small youkai animals not to far off. Then I can smell the crisp fresh scent of snow and the pine trees oh and "sniff-sniff" um wildflowers Cyclamen, Scilla, Snowdrop and is that Witch Hazel? Hmm never expected that growing in winter. Anyways, I don't just sense or smell things. I can hear and see further than I have before, The air is fresh, so crisp and clean. Yes a good day to begin anew." There was no mistaking it Kagome somehow acquired enhanced senses while in Yanagi's care.

"Tell me Kagome do you hear someone or something talking in your head?" Kagome looked up so fast wondering if they finally figured out what she was trying to convey.

"That's what I was trying to tell you when I had yelled for your opinion." Toran blinked back the surprise.

"Very well what does it say to you?" Toran was curious to what the voice would be telling the miko. She knew the miko was special but to inherit a beast had never been heard of even if you had youkai souls.

"For starters, I named her Yuki. She has been telling me about all the souls I hold and how we became one when we were with Yanagi. Yuki tells me that we will need to train to become stronger learning more about our senses and how to control our power when our soul is whole." What Kagome told them was not what Toran had been thinking putting her mind to rest Toran nodded at Kagome.

"So you named your beast Yuki, it suits her I would say. Now about when your soul is whole? Would that have to deal with the living dead miko Kikyo." Toran knew the answer she just wanted Kagome to confirm it.

"Yes, Yuki says we will have to call our soul back in order to grow stronger to reach our true potential." Kagome looked down in thought wondering how she would be able to kill Kikyo well not really kill her because she was dead already. The question remained would she have to do it by force or will Kikyo give it back to her if she asked?

"The only thing that worries me is that she may not want to give up my piece of soul, will I have to fight for it?" Toran looked thoughtful nodding her head in understanding. Kariudo looked lost but soon caught on when Toran bopped him on the head.

"It may come down to that if you want to be whole and grow stronger. I doubt Inu Yasha will let you take the soul back. He may be a problem." Kagome sighed, yeah she knew that would happen for sure. 'He really didn't care about me as I look at it from another point of view. Oh well can't make everyone happy.'

**Indeed, if she even dares think about touching you, I will literally bite her hand off. Wait I take that back, I don't like the taste of graveyard soil and ashes. Yuk. Just the thought of it has me wanting to sneeze.** Kagome snorted out loud listening to Yuki talk if having a beast was this much amusing then there would be no stopping her from laughing out loud and Kami help her, she loved to laugh.

"It seems your beast Yuki has amusing words to share with you." Kagome looked up at Toran with a small smile.

"I find her quite amusing for the time being she gave me something to laugh about and I couldn't help but snort otherwise I would have choked out my laugh not getting enough oxygen to my brain." Now it was Toran who had tried to hide a knowing smirk. Who would have thought that having a beast stops the loneliness from biting into your heart and would begin helping it heal and I heard her laugh.

**Amusing am I, Ka-go-me.** Yuki tried to sound deep and it came out like a dying calf.

'Oh stop your going to make me pee my pants. That's just too funny.' Kagome wiped the slobbers off her mouth before making a hasty retreat to relieve herself. Coming back from her nature break Kagome asked that when they set up camp could they teach her some combat moves.

Toran knew Kagome had little experience when it came to fighting with or without weapons. The only exception was her bow though Kagome was good she needed to be great. Now that Kagome had gained a beast along with the weapons and clothes she desperately needed she would honor Kagome's request beginning with hand to hand combat. That way when they were on the move Kagome could practice the hand movements following what her beast instructed.

**This should prove interesting.** Came Toran's beast.

The thought was gone when Toran caught the scent that Kariudo did. Toran looked up at Kariudo who nodded then moved ahead of them then disappeared altogether. Toran licked her lips. Seems Kariudo was hunting down a boar for the evening meal. Kagome shrugged her shoulders seeing Toran lick her lips seems they would be setting up camp sooner than later. With a smile Kagome hurried up her pace she was hungry and knew they'd be eating a good portion of meat and procuring the rest for travel. Turning to look back at the road it began losing its path to the village. Turning back around Kagome bumped Toran's arm gaining her attention.

"So were setting up camp soon?" Kagome proudly stated hearing the soft grunt of the boar as it made its last breath. Toran looked down at her.

"It seems so, there is a spot in the cusp of trees to make camp and a fire." Looking to where to suggested indeed it would be a good spot there was not much snow covering the ground do to the trees.

Kagome right away began gather stones to build the hearth fire pit. Two foot long 'y' shaped sticks and a straight one which she began to sharpen on the rock. Kariudo moved into camp and dusted off the first layer of snow at the edge of camp and dumped the skinned and gutted boar onto the fresh packed snow before carving the meat for everyone. To his surprise Kagome had asked him to cut out the bacon. Kariudo had no clue what this bacon was and he asked her. Kagome had blinked not knowing if he was kidding her or not.

"I assure you I have no idea what bacon is do you Toran?" In all honesty Toran had heard of it but had never seen it and she told them.

"I've only heard ningen talk about it a few times, I only know it comes from pig or boar stomach." Kagome was floored then remembered youkai didn't need to cook their food.

"Your right its from pigs or boars. Its a fatty section with little to no meat typically called the pork belly but you can find it mostly anywhere on a pig or boar. However, the look and imagined taste is really deceiving the eye and mouth when its cooked properly." Explaining bacon to a demon is a first for Kagome even though she should have known she had to explain it to Inu Yasha and Shippo when she had brought some from her time.

"Hm now I understand which part of the fatty meat you want." With a flip of the boar Kariudo began slicing out the pork belly area for Kagome to cook.

"Um can you cut that into thin slices this way it will cook better. I guarantee that you'll love it when its done cooking plus the smell is mouth watering." Kagome licked her lips seeing how much bacon was actually cut from the pork belly. Toran smiled she would be the judge of that.

The carcass of the boar was picked clean four stacks of meat awaited to be taken. Kariudo handed Kagome the bacon in sections seeing how there was quite a lot of it. Kagome had found the flat stones she needed to construct the hearth. Digging a small hole in the ground Kagome began lining the hole with the flat rocks then began making the cover with the rounded stones. Taking the hot stones from the fire she added them to the hearth at the end away from the food.

She had Toran and Kariudo look for tade leaves to cover and cook the meat in and peat moss that could be used to seal the cracks in the rocks. Once the task of sealing the hearth cracks was done Kagome began tearing and placing the tade leaves on the flat rocks. Digging into her skinned pouch pulling out a small pouch that kept her salt she made, Kagome sprinkled the meat with salt then placed the bacon and jerky meat into the hearth then covered it with the tade leaves.

Kagome planned on making enough bacon and jerky to last a while she knew there would be no way to cook in the higher elevations. Kagome added some melted snow to the hot rocks causing them to steam she quickly closed the gap with more stones and peat moss Kagome added more wood to the fire then took off the top rock of her hearth allowing the steam from the bacon and jerky fill the air around them taking a deep sniff Kagome sat back and looked at her handy work before spearing her smaller pieces of meat to the spit. Kagome let the fire do its job. She smiled in satisfaction.

Kagome couldn't wait till the food was done cooking however, a pang in her lower gut signaled she needed to relieve herself. Kariudo held out a large slab of pork out to Toran who took it carefully gathering a snow pile she placed the meat upon it and began slicing it up to eat while Kariudo just cut the large piece into four then bit into the smaller one without a care and sat down to continue his meal. Kagome finally got the fire going strong. Taking each piece of meat she re-stabbed them flipping them over fire where it hung. She couldn't wait for the pork to be done she was practically starving.

Toran had some one on one hand to hand combat training and knew this was going to be tough and hard to learn the first few days, into weeks and who better to help in that department other than the shishi himself. .

"Kariudo we have much to do!" Kariudo looked at Toran his eyes narrowing in wonder as to what they were going to be doing. With a bonk on the head he remembered training Kagome teaching her hand to hand combat.

"Kagome you done hiding?" Toran threatened earning a quizzical look from Kagome not understanding her meaning.

"Look at yourself miko? Tell me what you see?" Toran stated sensing a change in the miko.

"I see myself?" Kagome smiled finally understanding what Toran meant.

"Look within!" Sighing Kagome closed her eyes and took several deep breaths so that she could search for whatever Toran saw or felt. After a few minutes Kagome could find nothing out of the ordinary so she opened her eyes and met Toran's.

Look within your soul and tell me what it is that you sense!" Kariudo stood still not daring to move the red hued eyes spoke ill-intent but somehow the miko called the beast that was looming within her back into her cage. Taking a much needed breath of air Kariudo didn't know he was holding out.

It was long match, Kariudo kept a slow pace always tapping Kagome's hand as if saying I gotcha. Kagome would pull back then jam her hands forward towards her opponent back and forth each tried landing a hit on the other smelling that the miko's meat was finally done cooking he called a halt to the match when she bowed to him waving her hands frantically in the air.

"Wooohoo Toran, I lasted longer this time round than the last two and I've only landed on my behind four times. This is so much fun, I don't know why the others' would never train me." That thought brought Kagome to missing her friends and little Shippo whom she loved so dearly.

When she would meet with her friends again Kagome would tell Shippo what she wanted and hopefully he would agree. With that happy thought Kagome removed her meat from the fire and set it down going to the hearth she checked on the rocks seeing they were no longer steaming she took them out and sat them by the fire only to put her gloved potholder and quickly grabbed hot rock after hot rock and stuffed them back into the spot where the other rocks were so she could finish the meat quickly. Taking up her meat on the skewer Kagome bit into the delicious salted pork humming while she ate with the others in peace.

End chapter.

I hope you all enjoyed the update and newer version of my story. Please be kind and Review, it helps keep me motivated.

Japanese Word Translations:

Yuki: Snow

Kariudo: Hunter Shishi: LionNingen: Human

Baka: Idiot, stupid fool etc.

Shimatta: Damn it, shit,

Yougan: Lava

Ro-zu: RoseKinu: Silk Hanabira: Petal Senritsu: MelodyYanagi: Willow

Tenbun Oka: Destiny Hill


	8. Chapter 8

_**Frost-Bite **_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

****Meanings:****

`Thought'

"Speech"

**Beast**

When you see something like this So… (Its a word drawn out: Like soooooo)

I wanted to let you all know the trio are crossing the mountains so its going to take a little over a month to where Toran and Kagome need to be. Along the way Toran and Kariudo are training Kagome until they reach a certain point where Kariudo can no longer travel with them. Males are not allowed to know the destination of Koorime Island however most already do and just choose to leave it be. There is much more to come.

**'Breaking the Ice'**

Chapter 8

The raven haired teen was breathing heavily holding onto a rope larger than her fist the ends tied that were being held by Toran and Kariudo as Kagome ran in place, jumped up to do several somersaults while holding onto the rope before landing on the lake of ice once more then dropping down she stretched her body doing twenty-five push ups then crouched doing her best at break dancing using her feet to kick out while she spun in place then jumped back up onto her feet she began running in place all over again.

Toran was a bit creative coming up with all kinds of training exercises to build up Kagome's stamina. Must have been a few hours that the miko had been doing the routine on ice, now it was time for some jumping lessons. Using her ice whip Toran snatched Kagome's foot knocking her down from the last somersault down hard onto the ice setting her off on a spin to rival the weaving wheel. Kagome had blinked not believing what Toran had suggested, they wanted her to run around the lake which was not bad but what had her blinking back disbelief had been the part where she was to jump into the snow banks as fast as she could and jump out and back to running around the lake of ice.

Toran wasn't joking. Kagome ran around the lake then jumped into the snowbank making her look like a deer with a broken leg seeing how she couldn't jump high enough to escape the build up of snow. When she completed three turns of running the lake of ice and jumping snow banks they had her use her reiki to shield herself to wind her reiki tightly around herself to smother her scent and hide her aura. Kagome finally achieved this on the twenty-fifth try. She kept at it until Kariudo said that was enough training with her reiki that they didn't want to wear her out due to the lack of use and that they'd pick up on that again tomorrow, but for now he had another training exercise to do before giving a break for the night.

Walking over to where Kariudo stood under a low bearing branch smiling tiredly at the lion she looked to his easy stance wondering what he had in mind with the cloth. He had asked if she knew how to climb a tree without help. Kagome wanted to laugh at the thought. She used to love climbing trees and indoor rock climbing as a pass time growing up with her friends which had been a blast, but she wasn't going to let him know that until the time called for it.

Kagome somehow knew this was going to be another one of her daily training exercises as they made their way up the mountain. Kariudo wanted to see if Kagome could climb first then he'd have her do the most daring afterward. Besides he had to have a little fun in training Kagome and he knew she had not a clue what the cloth was for. Kariudo was delighted by the threatened payback Kagome promised when she found out he was serious.

"Oh no way in hell am I doing that. No freaking way. Un-un, get yourself another guinea pig I'm not it." Kagome stomped her foot her voice getting a little louder with each syllable as she ranted at the lion.

"Kagome this is not up for debate you must learn this, you have a beast use it to help you that is what they are for after all. I cannot have you embark on your journey without knowing this. It is vital to living, trust me when I say that as a fact. Life is hard and comes with it hard work no one not even the humans go without learning what they need in order to survive unless they are meager farm workers and help even then they are trained in their duties even if they don't like it doing the chore it is a must in life not even the youkai so get that look out of your eyes. I'm not picking on humans, hanyo or youkai for that matter its just a sad fact of life." Kariudo carefully worded out knowing he hit a sore spot with Kagome.

"I get it, really I understand, but I don't have to like it." Kagome pouted as began climbing the branch of the tree with no trouble which a lazy smile came from the lion. 'I knew she could do it, all it took was some convincing.' Again he smiled as she jumped back down landing on her own two feet before climbing up the trunk of the tree then jumping with arms out grasping the branch and pulling herself up then jumping back down. Kagome did this for ten counts then stopped seeing Kariudo wave the cloth in the air knowing her time was up.

What Kariudo had in mind was blindfolding her before she climbed up the tree then jump from one branch to another then to the next branch was like asking her to walk the plank in ocean waters while sharks swam in a circle waiting to devour her flesh and bone. Yeah just how she likes it. Not. Kagome knew this was not funny and took it seriously like he said use your senses now that they are acute. Kagome tried her first jump and made it although she squatted down hugging the tree like a life line while the felines scolded her for it. Up again Kagome stood on a perch getting the feeling of how far the branches were away from her with a step back she took the jump like a natural fledgling flying from its nest for the first time.

Kagome was happy even more that she made the jump. One jump good job made it to the next branch, second jump luck was with her, the third jump lets just say a sneaky lion had set an iron spring onto the branch so when Kagome landed on it she sprung wildly into the air while Toran told her to control her body and use her senses to reach the next branch. Once Kagome touched down the branch, it snapped sending her sprawling down into the snow face first. Spewing snow from her mouth Kagome got up dusting the snow off her clothes. A million things ran through her brain but once Yuki caught her attention and she zoned out from the real world talking to her beast about their new learning exercises.

**You almost made it! Had we jumped when the spring let loose we would have cleared the branch to a safer spot. Yes the lion is at fault however, they are training us to get stronger. Do not take it to heart at how they do this.**

Kagome gaped at her beast then thought over what she said. Yes they were training and yes she wanted to learn but damn its gonna take a long time just to boost her stamina until her body could move like that of an youkai or hanyo. Letting out a sigh Kagome spoke to her beast agreeing with the odd methods of training. Kagome nodded her head giving the felines the signal that she was going to try again this time she would give it her all. Slowly dusk came and went Toran decided that Kagome had enough training for the day and deserved a very hearty meal consisting of veal soup with roasted fish and berries.

That night they discussed other ways of training, Kagome gave them some insight on some of the things she would like to learn but would have to find someone who was more schooled in the art of karate, ti-chi, The Five Lights Center (Focuses on self-realization through: movement, touch, meditation, breath work and communication), Kagome even gave some pointers on yoga and what karate was. She had never bothered to look in the library at home to find out when certain things began like martial arts or how it progressed but she was sure it was before this time if ninja movies era was correct. There are other marital arts she would love to learn but that could be for a later time should she come across someone doing another type of marital arts she knew from her time.

The night easily passed with the how to's and your doing well, but of course need more training. Kagome nodded in agreement as she finished her dinner she yawned stretching as she stood to rinse off her wooden bowls Kariudo made for her. Kagome dipped her bowls into the snow using her hand to rinse out the gunk taking a deep breath and holding it for five seconds before letting it out she did the process four more times. Kagome felt so at peace even though her chest continued with the numbing throng of her missing piece of soul she touched the spot hoping to ease the longing shaking her head Kagome gathered her bowls and set them near the fire to dry out. Taking her bedroll out and flipping it open Kagome settled in wishing her companions a quiet good night before falling fast asleep.

A month later.

"Come on Miko run, jump, twist and do that somersault thing you do and land. Now lets try that as you run around the pond but with some added force coming your way." Who would have thought that ice darts and whips would get a person running in place while trying to actually run and dodge the projectiles aiming for the the feet which led to nowhere but falling on her arse and sliding like an idiot while yelling insane things.

"Remember keep your senses open and for the sake of my ears no yelling obscene things" Kagome panted they were working on new moves and she was getting better, no where near their expertise but better than she was before she wasn't useless anymore she was sure if she had to Kagome could take out a human male or a lower level demon on her own with her fists alone.

Now they had her running the ice again with a few twists as if she were actually a track runner for the love of God. She had made the last two jumps of the wooden hurdles however she missed seeing the lower one which she was to slide under after the jump but tripped over it instead causing her to do a somersault landing on her backside sliding several feet away from the up turned hurdle. Kagome tried to dig into the ice using the clawed gloves to let out some frustration yet all that it earn her is another calling to get her ass up and lets try that again. 'Really the nerve of some people not say which people but people nonetheless. This caused her beast to chuckle it was times like this that Kagome's anger melted away as if it never existed and that caused her to sigh.

'I'm counting on you to help me or at least keep me aware of things that I'm already trying to keep my senses out for.' Her beast chuckled again agreeing to help when needed.

Kagome decided to deviate from the new tactics and try something unreal, after her last jump she ran towards the end of the pond jumping up and with a touch of magic ice formed on her boots. Landing Kagome began to twirl and spin and jump around the ice. She loved ice skating and she hadn't done it in two years. She was surprised she could still do some moves but now she wanted to test her strength against the youkai that was training her.

"Miko what have you done to the boots to allow you to dance on ice." Toran watch in wonder as Kagome skidded to a stop then started skating away faster than a human could run.

What Toran saw took her breath away. Kariudo hung from the tree to get a better look as Kagome came skating his way. What he saw on the bottom of her boot and what it allowed her to do was mind numbing. He as well as Toran looked on in amazement Kagome made several spins then jumped then skated then began a scratch spin that made her blur to the normal eye then did a sit spin raising up to do a scratch spin then stopped and bowed to Toran then to Kariudo whose mouth was hanging open.

"What was that and how did you learn such a thing?" Kagome was thrilled she got one point to Toran's confusion.

"That is called ice skating, humans do it as a form of pass time even a way to spar against one another." Kariudo bounded over lifting Kagome up and twirled around as he muttered how much he adored the show.

"Put her down you fool." Toran bopped him on the head with the stick she still held in her hand snapping it at Kagome when she would lose focus on her training.

"Okay, okay don't want to upset the kitty or she'll... Hey, I was hey come on ouch... Toran stop already. Ouch." Kariudo mumbled as Toran kept swapping him in the head or the back and the behind then put her attention on Kagome who backed away slowly until she stumbled and fell on her rear.

"Now how will this help you?" Now it was Kagome's turn to shine and she hoped Toran liked her train of thought.

"I used the element of ice to make the blades you see on the boots. It allows me to move much quicker than any human but it only works on ice surfaces there is another way to move quickly on snow only if I could make them but don't have any fat to smooth the texture of the wood once they were made." Toran blinked, Kariudo frowned knowing it was him that would be making whatever the miko had in mind.

"Skis much like ice skates can move quickly in the environment it was made for. You just got to witness what a little ice skates can do and I intend to use them as a weapon while with skis I would be able to cross the distance quickly using snow. Imagine how long it would take for me to cross the mountain without aid. Better yet how about going down the mountain? That's when the skis come into play." Kagome looked at both of them before she continued with her little speech.

"The skis are quick, and can move daringly around trees when going down a mountain. Jumps were another way of sparing with other humans. When a human traveled down the mountain it would take many hours or days, weeks even." Toran was getting to understand where the miko was going with this.

"The question I have is how do you make them? We will discuss this after a full demonstration of what these ice skates can do." Kagome nodded while a huge smile crossed her features. This was going to be so much fun.

**Hours later.**

"I think I'm gonna be sick." Kagome voiced as her beast suggested that she use one of her elemental abilities to help stop her spinning.

Thinking of what Toran was using Kagome called upon the power of ice to make a small ramp in order to slide up and hopefully fall onto her feet. Well lets say that didn't go as planned as Kagome slid off the ramp she landed on both feet the the momentum still moved her a few feet forward. At least she wasn't spinning anymore and Toran took advantage of her musing once again. Using her ice whip she smacked Kagome on the behind causing her to yell and start running. Kariudo took the time to call on the winds to make the snow blow like a blizzard toward Kagome.

She couldn't see yet she kept feeling the sting of Toran's whip she'd get them both but she had to stop their attack movements so she decided to try something different. Calling on the water Kagome thought of raining ice picks low and behold it had Kariudo running while Toran created a shield of ice to cover herself while Kagome skated around the pond getting ready for her next attack.

"Nice trick, but you have to do better than that Kagome." Toran scolded knowing the miko was trying hard to catch them off guard. Toran called for the ice to form small spikes which would rise then fall back down to nothing then rise even higher (think about the wave at a baseball game.) then change again while large hail the size of softballs shot down at her from the sky it was never ending giving Kagome only a second to come up with a way to defend herself from being hit from both high and low.

Her brain working on a new attack since her current plan was not working. Taking a chance to figure what course of action to take other than keep skating or jumping when she saw the whip coming to close for comfort. Kagome tightened her reiki around her like Toran taught her but with a swish and a jump Kagome disappeared from their view. Kagome made a barrier to help hide her scent and aura from the neko until she could come up with a plan. Thinking hard Kagome thought if Toran was using high and low tactics then she would use side to side as Kariudo was doing yet she'd upped the ante.

"I'm coming for you Toran." Kagome smiled while concentrating on her powers allowing her beast Yuki to give her advice.

**Call upon the wind and water create cyclones of all different sizes do not stop there. Once you have more then enough create shards from the ice as Toran had done however, instead of a wave like pattern have them angle as if to pierce then retract at different angles and work from there. Then attack head on with your staff and create what you called a stop block behind Toran to catch her off guard.**

Kagome smiled 'That just might work! Oh I know I'll try to create Inu Yasha's adamant barrage' as the twisters she created using what she saw from the dragon strike, they picked up spinning blurring Toran and Kariudo's sight, giving Kagome the chance to attack from the side. Kagome was happy to get advice from Yuki they've been working with the ice technique for over a week now and Kagome had to admit she was having a blast even though she ended up on the ground more times than she rather count.

**Do not call out your attacks like a fool, it would only give you away. Unless you miscall your attack and called it something that would fool them to making the wrong move giving you an advantage.**

Now that stopped Kagome in her tracks, thinking about what Yuki said made some sense but then using said false attack all the time would end up disastrous with her luck. A one time thing would work but not all the time and she was wary to use mislead attacks more than once in any battle because it would always turn back on you no matter how much you tried to keep it a secret.

'It would work as a one time thing Yuki, having others hear or see me battle would soon give me away at one point and time.' Yuki nodded in agreement, it was a thought none the less and she was sure it would work this one time round.

**A one time trick then we can modify our attacks with using those clawed gloves and boots you've been clawing the ice with.**

Kagome smiled oh yeah remembering how she caught Kariudo's hair with the clawed gloves pulling his hair backwards and flipping him over onto the snow bank it did work nonetheless. 'You got it Yuki we'll try for the legs his hakama is pretty baggy so the claws could work if I can get between his legs with out him knowing what I'm up too.' Kagome dodged an ice shard the size of a house that Toran tossed at her then snowballs that Kariudo kept throwing at her trying to break her concentration, but it didn't work.

Kagome began using the ice as a way to slide her way towards Kariudo only for Toran to use her ice whip hitting Kagome's legs causing her to face plant on the ice as her body slid until she used the claws to jump up into the air about six feet stunning the duo with a look of surprise then jumped from their position letting Kagome land on the snow bank they were hiding behind.

"Wow that was so cool, didn't know I could jump that high." Kagome beamed up at Toran while Kariudo patted her back in good gesture.

"It seems the more we train the more you are learning what you can do physically. You still need a lot of work but you did good today." Toran praised Kagome.

End Chapter.

I had enjoyed writing this chapter, although it did take some time but I finally got the chapter out. Okay I hope for more than five reviews it helps me keep focused so start using those keyboard for some good use...


	9. Chapter 9

_Almost There_

**Frost-Bite **

**Okay for those that have left me reviews. I will let you on a little secret that I stated in chapter 7, but in better understanding. Kagome and the felines are crossing a chain of mountains also know as Alps, Ouch harsh I know. I did not have them forget why they were moving along and training Kagome as they did. She had to get training and what better way then traveling to where they need to be. No they were not wasting time, Kagome is still human hence why she wears the furs to protect herself from the cold.**

**Disclaimer:****Alas I'm a poor fool with no hope of owning the anime/manga characters of Inu Yasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Meanings**:

`Thought'

"Speech"

**Beast/Avatar**

So… (A word drawn out like soooooo) so… (Cuts down the need to write drawn out words much easier I think.)

Chapter 9

'Almost There'

It was biting cold to the point Kagome feared of getting frostbite though she knew that she was safe from such a thing but one can only take so much cold especially when your used to the nice warm heat from the sun. Looking ahead of her Kagome noticed Toran jump up onto a ledge then then another until she completely disappeared.

"Hey Kariudo what's Toran doing, are we crossing over this one too?" Kariudo stopped to look back at the trailing miko. With a sigh he bound over to where she was having difficulty with her snow shoes as she called them. Picking her up bridal style he jumped to the ledge then the next until he made it to the top of the mountain. Setting the miko on her feet so her snow shoes would keep her from sliding down the top of the mountain.

"Hey Toran I'm going to scout ahead make sure nothing is lurking down there." Toran nodded to him leaving him to do whatever he wanted for now. Calling the miko to her Toran looked over the horizon of mountain tops they've come so far and she could smell the anxiety of wanting to reach their destination. Kagome looked on to the other mountain tops as well. She would never get to see such beauty again for a long time if ever.

"We are almost there! Do you see that mountain there? No miko that one there, yes the tallest one. That is our destination. We shall arrive in two days time if we do not make camp the next two nights. Tonight will be our last night with Kariudo." Kagome swiveled her head to Toran as the words repeated in her head.

"We should arrive when the sun is high with limited stops. I will help you down the mountain once there you will saturate the crevice area as we have worked on before. Once the camp is free from the snow and the earth dry enough and barrier in place we will camp and do our midday routine come morning you will spar with Kariudo one last time using your power to flow to your hands as we have worked on. Give them just enough bite so that Kariudo will feel it." Toran explained as Kagome nodded in agreement. Looking from Toran to Mt. Fugi never in a million years would she had ever thought youkai live above on a floating island protected by reki and yoki barriers it was almost to good to believe.

"Let's be off, you may take off those snow shoes as you call it. Don't need those things flapping in my view as I jump and run down the mountain." Kagome looked on in disbelief, no way did she just call my snow shoes big and floppy? She wanted to laugh but hearing that her beast agreed with Toran to see something to hinder yet help one was astounding. Grumbling snow shoes are not hindering Kagome took them off and added them to her pack coming up on Toran's back she waited for the word.

"Ready miko?" Kagome jumped on top of Toran's back while she took hold of Kagome's thighs ensuring her claws had a steady grip then began running towards the ledge and jumped down. Toran kept a smooth gait as she made her way down to the crevice where she released the miko so that she may gather her bearings.

Shaking her head Kagome took stock of the area they were in. It was much denser here and the snow had been packed deep. Kagome stared at the grounds she was on this place had a quiet beauty that any human of this time rarely got to see. Thick pines tall as the sky, covered in white made Kagome think of Christmas. It was definitely nearing that wonderful holiday she'd have to check her calendar.

"This place is so beautiful, cold but beautiful." Kagome huffed out a breath watching the cold and heat mix forming a frosty steam. Covering up her mouth once more she began to concentrate on her powers so she could clear the area of the snow Toran jumped into one of the tall pines so that Kagome's power wouldn't affect her much she just hoped Kariudo didn't come bounding into the small clearing like he's done before getting burnt from her reki.

"Remember, not to much you want to slowly melt the area we're going to use for the camp. The snow is packed hard so making camp around it will protect us from the wind and don't forget the talisman. Add your power to it to hold the barrier. Kagome nodded in agreement.

Taking a deep breath Kagome sat on the packed snow going into a meditation. With her minds eye she saw how much of the area she wanted cleared from snow with the heat radiated from her power she slowly expanded the heat enveloping the area melting the snow creating a trench to trail further down into the crevice away from their camp.

"Very good Kagome, now with your power dry the area of the camp. Yes, you are doing well." Toran voiced as she saw Kagome slowly melt the snow and her body slowly lowering itself into a deep round area large enough to make camp.

It took about an hour for Kagome to melt the small area of snow, and another to create a downward path for the slushy snow to side down into a pooled area where she could wash her bowls and freshen up. Taking a deep breath Kagome began drying the area so they could build a fire to keep warm. Unbeknownst to either of the females Kariudo was on the hunt for the evening meal hoping to catch a few rabbits is when he heard a deep voice that stopped him in his tracks.

"You will face this Sesshomaru, shishi." Kariudo gulped Toran wasn't playing around when she said he'd freeze up should he hear that deep booming voice that demanded respect. Turing around he faced the Aristocratic Assassin in the flesh.

"Why do I hold the honor of your presence Lord Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru studied the shishi from the tree he was in listening as the shishi's heart picked up. Oh how he wanted to smile the lion feared him but bravely faced him. Jumping from the tree Sesshomaru stood in all his glory in front of the lion.

"This Sesshomaru commends you well Kariudo, you have helped teach the miko to better protect herself. I am aware of all things shishi, Toran and Kagome have come to the turning point in her power. Kagome's strength and agility rival that of a demon this Sesshomaru does not always give his thanks in return you will head to the western citadel I have use for you." Kariudo couldn't believe he was standing in front of perfection, the killer with the stare that could literally kill. Boy he thanked every Kami out there that he was still alive.

Did he just hear right. Sesshomaru thanking him... Wow he was going to be in cloud nine just hearing such a thing until the last words had him taking a step back. Gulping he looked up at the Western Lord to see if by chance he had heard wrong.

**Get with it you heard correct now pay attention unless you want to lose our head.** Nodding to the Western Lord, Kariudo made to speak when only a rasp came out. Shaking his head to clear his troubled thoughts and mind Kariudo tried again.

"Head to the west Lord Sesshomaru? Of what use can I be to the west?" Kariudo felt sweat roll down his face and neck into his haori. He was scared but Kariudo knew he did nothing wrong and the lords' earlier words made him want to smile.

"You will train. I have need of someone that I can trust in the citadel. You will be my spy acquainting yourself with everyone in the palace. I have a mole that treads deep within my home and I need someone that is able to flush it out learn their reasons for being in my home learn their agenda and any accomplices. This is not up for negotiations Kariudo, you will head to my palace when you are done sparring with the miko in the morning." The look on Kariudo's face had Sesshomaru raising a black eyebrow in merriment.

"I ugh, I a spy, I mean you want me to work for you as a spy? But why?" Kami forgive him he just couldn't believe he was sought out by the Western Lord who wanted him to be his spy.

**This is good. A chance to prove our worth to the Alpha Dog of dogs. Do not be a fool and reject him, I wish to know the need for a spy what to protect?**

"I do have a question Lord Sesshomaru?" Kariudo would ask what his beast suggested.

"What do you have at the citadel that you come to me to have it protected." Kariudo never saw him move. Before he knew it a clawed hand was around his throat lifting him from the snow bank. A hissing sound a the sudden pain in his neck told him he said something wrong. The smell of flowers stinging his nose knowing it was Dokuso he choked back a cry knowing it'd be no good. Looking at the lion Sesshomaru proved his point loud and clear. Releasing the shishi Sesshomaru stated the obvious.

"The miko will one day come to my citadel in regards to meet with common allies in order to banish Naraku from the living. This Sesshomaru is aware that Kagome has it in her nature to attract youkai, celestials, hanyo and alike for who she is and what she carries." Kariudo nodded in agreement and he's only known her for little over a moon cycle and began to care for her in that amount of time.

"Yes, that dreaded bauble has a habit of causing trouble when you least expect it. I know Kagome enough that she doesn't want anyone or anything to happen to her or those around her because of it. Now that I know why you need a spy, I will only do this because Kagome needs to be in a safe place where no one will try to steal those blasted shards while recruiting the allies. But what will happen once she fuses the Shikkon whole once more?" Kariudo had to ask he needed to make sure nothing would disrupt Kagome from whatever she needed to do to make that jewel gone from the world.

"That is up to the miko to decide. She will no doubt wish it gone with a selfless wish if there is one. This Sesshomaru will expect you in two moons cycles, do not mention this conversation or my person to anyone is that clear Kariudo." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes at the shishi once more flicking his claws alerted Kariudo that he was taking his time to answer the Western Lord.

"Understood Lord Sesshomaru, not a word." With that Sesshomaru took flight disappearing from view.

Kariudo raised his yoki erasing any signature of the Western Lord from his being didn't need Toran or Kagome to know who he chanced upon. It was time to get back to the females probably crying that he took to long... 'Yeah wishful thinking.'

**Its all you seem to do is live in daydreams pitiful.**

'Hey what do you expect me to do for fun, hell if the kitty heard me she'd tear off our jewels that we need to procreate. Besides I never heard you complaining before now what's wrong with you need a little romp with a lucky female?' Kariudo watched his beast pace to and fro swinging its large head as he did.

**Not any lucky female will do, this one prefers that fiery redheaded panther we met at the tea house inn.**

'Even I have to say she was one feisty kitty did you see how she blushed when you purred oh how I do enjoy making the females blush their scent is tangy. Done, after we finish training Kagome we head to the tea house inn before going to the western lands.' After his little chat with his beast Kariudo made his way toward the females not in the to far off distance the Western Lord spied on the shishi making sure he didn't deviate.

Kariudo had already caught five rabbits he needed one more before heading back to camp. Spying a rabbit nibbling on berries he thought it would be an addition to the meal for them. With his stealth he cleared the distance without a sound capturing his prey within his claws with a quick twist the neck was snapped. Opening one of his pouches he gathered the berries tossing a few in the air he caught with his mouth enjoying the taste as he resumed his walk to the females who no doubt had camp set up by now.

Kariudo wouldn't say it out loud but he was thrilled that he would have the opportunity to be trained by the Western Lords guards they were the top fighting warriors of the four lands. He was excited yet he couldn't tell anyone and that put a damper on his current high spirits which left a listless taste in his mouth. One day he'd be able to tell someone and he couldn't wait for that day to happen knowing he'd be one of the top feline clan to have such honor presented to them by no one else but the killing perfection himself.

Jumping onto a tree branch he made his way to the two females that had given him meaning which he hadn't in a long time. 'What would I do without them beast. My cousin and the miko seemed to have worked their way into my dull heart thinking of being apart from them makes my heart ache.'

**The ache will fade, we shall see our cousin and the miko again worry not.** 'True, like the Western Lord had said, I will be whittling out the spies making Kagome's stay worry free.' With that thought Kariudo doubled his pace reaching the camp that had already been set up.

"Well there you are where have you been?" Kariudo jumped from his perch landing in front of the miko.

"I had patrolled the area, nothing roaming these mountains except." Kariudo paused pulling the rabbits from his side holding them up to Kagome.

"Rabbits and a fox. Though there is six less rabbits." Chuckling at his own joke he didn't notice the miko taking the rabbits from his hand and when he finally came to his senses he pouted.

"Awe Kagome, you snatched my rabbits." Kagome laughed kindheartedly the lion was too much like Miroku it was uncanny. Setting the rabbits down she looked at Toran as she came over to inspect the rabbits.

"Go ahead and laugh at my loss, at least I still have my goji berries... " Kariudo's mocked hurt even made his eyes mist with tears already smiling on the inside he waited for the miko to say something soothing. But what he got was anything but.

"Oh cut the water works Kariudo, we all know your feelings are not hurt. Your trying to get a rise from me because we both know Toran would put you in your place." Kagome said with a smile on her face/

"Ouch, if I were human I bet that would have really hurt emotionally and physically where Toran's concerned." Kagome blinked at him and laughed at his words knowing it would probably be true to some degree.

"But I did gather goji berries for your meal." Kagome smiled at him but stayed her ground waiting for an attack. When none came she relaxed her stance as she watch Kariudo walk over to Toran who accepted his pouch that most likely contained the goji berries.

"I thank you very much Kariudo, for sure I thought you were going..." Kagome's words were cut off as Kariudo picked her up and threw her into the snow bank.

I guess it was time for their daily sparing session. Kagome jumped out of the snow bank yelling "Iiiieee yaaaah!" rounding a kick to Kariudo's stomach sending him flying a few feet back with an "Oooufff!" Sound as his tush landed on the hard packed snow. Both running at each other doing hand to hand combat then switched it up to tricks eventually to their weapons. Time flew by before either knew it Toran shot a blast of her yoki creating a wall of ice where both combatants ran into thus both fell down looking cross.

"Enough sparing for tonight, the meal is ready for you Kagome. Do refrain from that frown, it does not suit you." Letting her temper go took a few minutes and when Kagome finally got up and walked over to the camp she was amazed at what she saw.

"Oh my gosh where did you get these. I didn't see them when we left the town?" Kagome questioned.

"A friend had made them, I figured you would enjoy the rice balls, sweet potato and thanks to Kariudo for finding the goji berries and hunting the rabbits. Some will be left for the morning meal after you spar with Kariudo." Kagome nodded in agreement though she wondered when she would tell Kariudo that this was his last night with them. When her bowl was shoved into her hands she looked up blushing.

"Sorry lost in my head again." Toran smiled she knew the miko always seemed to lose herself to inner thoughts or rather now talking to her beast/avatar.

"Eat you worked hard enough for the day." Not taking any more risks Kagome bowed then went to sit by the fire while the to felines made a beeline for the tallest tree to have a chat. Kagome hummed while biting into the sweet potato it was just too good. Taking a bite of the rabbit then the rice ball Kagome felt she was eating at a five star restaurant with the way the food tasted. So lost was she in her meal that she didn't notice Kariudo and Toran sit opposite of her munching on their own kill until a piece of raw meat stuck to Kagome's cheek.

"Sorry about that, no no don't touch it." Kariudo stated as he took his cloth to clean her cheek not wanting Kagome to see the piece of bloodied meat. Once done he flecked it away and the night went on with happy chat and soon after Kagome crawled to her furs and was sound asleep in no time.

"You know I'm going to miss you guys." Kariudo stated after Toran told him what was going on.

"Hn you know by now nothing is forever. It will be a blink before we know it and we will once again meet." Kariudo shook his head leave it to Toran to make things in life simple.

"A blink for us is nothing, it will pass by before we know it. Who knows perhaps we'll run into Kagome one day." Toran smiled her cousin was head over heals for the miko and it was not meant to be.

"Yes, perhaps one day." With that Toran sat against the tree nearest Kagome looking at the stars wondering what the Kami had in store for Kagome. Left alone to her thoughts the corner of her eye caught Kariudo taking an opposite spot against a tree to keep watch while she rested her eyes for the last part of their journey.

End Chapter.

Okay by now you know what I meant by traveling over mountains and not just one or two.. The end of their journey is close at hand and so many interesting things will happen. Please review want to read your feedback on the chapter and story. Just so you know the next chapters will post when my life is back to somewhat normal...


	10. Chapter 10

_**Frost-Bite **_

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

****Meanings:****

`Thought'

"Speech"

****Beast/Avatar****

When you see something like this "Oh come on" … (Its a word drawn out: Like soooooo)

Chapter 10

"Why Is It Always Me"

The morning routine lasted longer than normal going over every strategy, most scenarios that could happen, every trap, every weapon, signals of danger, stealth, and manipulation of her powers and using different talismans to aid her and then the sparing with her weapons and hand to hand. Kagome found herself ravenously eating her rabbit and sweet potato like a starved kitten for milk. The workout she had with Kariudo and Toran left her so hungry and tired at the same time Kagome knew she would need a nap and wasn't sure if Toran was going to let her sleep on the furs or on her back.

So lost was she in her head Kagome missed what Toran had told her. Both the panther and lion looked at each other realizing that she was talking to her beast the way her eyes kept changing color from blue-gray to a deep dark blue that would ensnare you if you looked to long. Oh Kagome was having a joyous time speaking with Yuki the things she was learning from her was remarkable.

**You must always hide your aura and power from others keep it tightly sealed when in areas not known to you, yet always be prepared for danger even while resting or talking to me.**

Kagome agreed on that one she knew to well the trouble she usually finds herself in without even trying or looking. It seemed she was a magnet for every possibility the world and the Kami threw at her. Speaking of throwing Kagome felt coldness on her face but couldn't think of any reason. There it was again that cold feeling. Her beast chuckled lightly knowing what was going on. To help her other half the beast told Kagome that the panther and lion were flicking small snowballs at her face to get her attention. Wide eyes turned to a playful glare. 'Watch this Yuki.'

Neither one saw it coming Kagome called her power to her forcing it outward and manipulating it to what she wanted it to do she fired from all directions sending a shower of snow caking the two unsuspecting felines who yowled in fright but they wouldn't explain that to the other. Hearing laughing Kagome got up running as the two chased her throwing snowballs at her as she dodged and ran, hiding behind trees to retaliate only for her to fall into a sinkhole of snow being buried.

"Where did she go? She was just here a second ago." Toran called to her cousin who was walking around the huge tree seeing Kagome's footsteps then nothing. Looking up she was not hidden in the trees so where did she go.

"That is strange, wait did you hear that?" Of course she heard the muffed help. Taking a step further Toran stepped in the spot that held Kagome's last footprints on bent knee she knew what happened hearing the muffled call once more.

"Kariudo quick Kagome's in a sinkhole we must retrieve her before she runs out of air." They wasted no time Toran called upon her powers to open the hole that swallowed the miko whole. Once Kariudo caught sight of Kagome's head he rushed and plucked her from the snow hole holding her to himself. Kagome coughed out the snow that was in her mouth and the first thing she said was.

"Why is it always me getting caught up in, under on or inside something." Wiping the snow from her body Kagome looked to the two concerned faces.

"Thank you guys for rescuing me once again. I swear I'm prone to just about anything happening to me." Kagome found herself in a bear hug squished between two bodies the air from her lungs squeezed out hearing a wheezing sound both felines looked at their precious hold before letting her go one hand to steady her.

"Don't scare me like that. Do you know what would happen if you disappeared or even died before your time? Of all the things to happen you get trapped by the force of nature." Kagome looked up at Toran her gray-blue eyes reflecting hurt and shame for scaring them.

"I didn't mean it, and I was alert to my surroundings but never thought to check for sink holes. A snow sinkhole, I've only heard tale of them but never known anyone to have fallen into one, until now, it... It just caught me by surprise?" Kagome kept on speaking about the hole when her face was pulled upwards to face Kariudo.

"That is another thing you should start to learn." Kagome looked up at him her eyes telling him that she was sorry and he wanted to pull her into his arms and hold her but she needed a new lesson to learn.

"Starting right now you will practice using your powers for anything and I mean anything that you find yourself surprised, scared or overwhelmed. You can't let what happened here today catch you off guard just because its nature doesn't mean its always calm." Kagome looked at Kariudo really looked at him then to Toran who kept rubbing her finger where the blood oath was made. It really hurt them to know she could have suffocated from the snow and now she felt even worse than before.

"In use of your own words, suck it up... What's done is done now you can only learn from it. I can't pet you and hold you because you are feeling hurt Kagome. This is a life lesson, just as others you've gone through and grown stronger. This is nothing different use just have to use your brain to figure things out before they happen and if they do happen what are you going to do next? Pout, cry, scream? No, your going to take charge and use your powers to do whatever you need to do to get out of that situation or others more severe." Nodding her head Kagome pulled away from Kariudo, she really felt stupid for falling into a snow sink hole and worse for making them worry. With a sigh Kagome spoke.

"I get the point, I will start using my powers not just protection but to look out for the obvious and as the seasons change come with it different dangers. I'm sorry okay, I learned my lesson but how do you tell that there is a sink hole in the snow?" Kagome's question caused Toran to smile.

"That is simple miko, you just pulse your ki or youki around you as you walk or run this way you do not tire yourself. Should you come upon something out of the ordinary you will know beforehand." Blink, blink, blink. Kagome blinked once more.

"When did we practice this? I don't quite remember this lesson being taught?" Giving a huff Kagome sat down and began to pulse her ki outwards she's only done this to check for youki signatures so now she was to bid it to tell her about the forest from ground up. She was not going to fail this time round.

"Keep a steady breath good now let your ki out slowly like a steady stream, yes now let it seek out and search for the wonders of the forest and see all that your ki senses open your mind miko let the known be known." Toran tutored Kagome giving helpful hints here and there hoping she would sense and understand what her power is telling her lays all around.

"Wow, I never knew my power or any power except the God's could do this kind of thing. This is truly amazing. Ah ha a rabbits den oh my." Kagome slowly used her senses to see all that was truly around her and the hidden dangers Toran warned her about and not just sink holes a pack of wolves feasting on a deer carcass there was so much to know and she would be exploring everything and be more alert to unknown and known dangers.

"Okay enough for now slowly bring your ki back to you. No don't let it snap, slowly miko you want to feel rejuvenated and ready for the day. That's it almost there. Good you have done very well miko. In time it will become instinct to do as you have done without even thinking about it.

Kagome rose the ground dusting her rear off she smiled at Toran before leaping at her which of course Toran tried to prevent but it was no use when the miko wanted to hug you it was best to let her and be done with it. Kariudo chuckled at the two females banter and strike out at each other only for the miko to win the upper hand giving Toran a lot of much needed hugs.

"Alright, alright you have taken your hug for the day miko let us continue packing up camp. Kariudo I have a satchel with water and meats for your journey back down the mountains." The mention of Kariudo leaving made Kagome a little sad but knew they had to let him leave he only tagged along to help train her like Toran wanted and now that Kagome learned the basics she would be able to move on with little help. But for now she would bid him a goodbye and a hug for helping and caring for her she owed him that much.

"Okay off with the sad face where's that beautiful smile, yes that one. This is not the end Kagome its only the beginning and we'll run into each other again someday." The last of his words were more of an somedayfh... Due to her running at him crushing him in her own girly bear hug.

Once camp was cleared Kagome now standing above and further away from the hole where they had made camp. As she watched Toran fascinated with how easy it was for her to use her youki creating a snow drift filling the hole as if it never been there. Now that was clever. Once the trace of them being here was wiped away they said their final goodbyes to Kariudo who smiled saying.

"Thanks, Kitty this trek was nice and meeting Kagome even nicer." He wagged his eyebrows up and down teasing the now red faced miko.

"It was nice meeting you too Kariudo, keep safe and thank you for helping me train. By the way don't be such a lecher it will only get you slapped." Kagome laughed as she patted his hand saying goodbye. Kagome walked over to Toran who nodded at her cousin smiling at him one last time he returned the smile before bounding away and up the mountain they came from last night. Then he was gone from her senses.

"Finally, we got rid of him so lets be off. The faster we get there the more of a chance we have to recover before the babe is born." Kagome didn't say anything nodding her head she climbed up Toran's back once seated and Toran's arms securely wrapped against her thighs she began a slow jog that turned into a full blown run then to jumping the cliffs up to the top of the mountain.

"Finally, we got rid of him so let's be off. The faster we get there the more of a chance we have to recover before the babe is born." Kagome didn't say anything nodding her head she climbed up Toran's back once seated and Toran's arms securely wrapped against her thighs she began a slow jog that turned into a full blown run then to jumping the cliffs up to the top of the mountain where the running became easier.

Maintaining her stride, Toran sent out her yoki in search of danger while the miko looked on curious of her surroundings, Toran supposed she would be as well if she were ningen having never traveled so far into untamed land before. This is where most Earth youkai lived away from prying eyes, old and ancient as the Earth itself they were Kami in their own right and she dared not venture into their domain knowing they disliked intruders which is why her yoki pulsed lightly in a non threatening manner.

Kagome wore a happy smile upon her face as they raced through the dense forest taking in the sights which were a blur most of the time but when she concentrated on her eyes to see better she could for a few seconds before going back to the shortsighted version.

**Your eyesight will strengthen when you have trained and mastered your senses and powers**.

'I know I just wish I could see better now all the time. I didn't know how good youkai had it? I mean eyesight, being able to see such far distances and in the dark as well not to mention underwater. I've always wanted better eyesight for aiming my arrows but never thought of having almost x-ray vision.' Kagome laughed with Yuki who told her of many things she will learn as she grows into her new power.

**Now, I want you to concentrate on your hearing. Listen to all the sounds around you. Do you hear Toran's feet crunch in the snow, or her heart beat rapidly or the screech of the eagle to north? So many wonders to learn and understand one cannot learn all in a day? **

**Do not let yourself get overwhelmed! You will need to remain calm and steady always stay one step ahead of everything that may try to throw your senses or balance off. Remember, once you begin training your senses your taste buds will change as well. This, I wonder how well you will handle the new change that will happen.**

'Did you just say taste buds? Now why would that change? Why wouldn't I handle it? And when will this happen? What are you not telling me?' Kagome questioned Yuki who know more than she was letting on.

**Everything you've learned and trained to do will continue to grow physically as for your taste buds they will change. As you grow into power your body will demand certain meals of which I cannot say for we have not reached new limits. My guess would be meat no not just any meat youkai meat and bones. Mainly heart, liver, kidney, and in some cases lungs and brain that will rejuvenate the mind and body when under duress.**

'Like that calmed my queasy stomach. At least I've got time before I eat any of that. Thank Kami for allowing me to wean into other meats!'

**All in due time little warrior. For now just relax your mind allow your ki to ebb and flow. I want you to understand the feeling and how it reacts to the environment and yourself.**

'If anyone would have told me this would happen to me a year ago I would have fought and argued day and night with them denying everything.' Kagome truthfully told her beast who only barked out laughter.

Kagome was jolted in place by a harsh landing that made her molars ache from the impact. Taking a look around Kagome knew they have arrived at the junction to where the ice maiden's home lay above the snow and ice.

"We have arrived now we must climb." Toran spoke breathlessly.

"But that's a sheer drop there are no nicks or ledges not even cliffs…!

"Calm down we are not climbing the outside we will take the passage." Toran spoke the words that had Kagome wiping sweat from her brows silently thanking Toran and any Kami that was listening to her silent prayers.

"A secret passage…. In a mountain side?" Spoke the wide eyed Kagome.

"Now you doubt miko?"

"Uh, no it just seems impossible."

"Yet you travel time!"

"Okay you have a point."

"Hn." Toran walked towards the face of the mountain nothing out of the ordinary.

Whispering an incantation Toran expelled her powers outward flooring Kagome literally as she covered herself as best she could while trying to peak at what Toran was doing. Toran's power swelled pummeling ice and snow all around her as her incantation hit its pentacle creating a portal into the mountain 'The secret passage' Toran spoke of. Toran's power died down leaving Kagome covered

in several feet of snow. Walking over to where the miko was covered in layers of snow she looked down at the awe on the miko's face.

"What?"

"That was amazing."

"It is my power. I find no amazing in it." Kagome willed her power to melt the snow so she could stand and meet Toran who began walking toward the passage.

"The passage will not stay open for long Kagome. Come." With that Kagome followed Toran in and up the stone stairway leading to the world of the Ice Maidens.

End Chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Frost-Bite **_

I wish you all a Happy New Year and hope you got all you wanted or needed for Christmas. This chapter is short than normal. If any errors please let me know.

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Inu Yasha or the Yu Yu Hakusho characters.

****Meanings:****

`Thought'

"Speech"

****Beast/Avatar****

When you see something like this "Oh come on… " (Its a word drawn out: Like soooooo)

Chapter 11

'Reaching Koorime Island '

"Five million, nine hundred-ninety seven hundred thousand. Five million, nine hundred-ninety eight hundred thousand. Five million, nine hundred-ninety nine hundred thousand. Six Million steps... Oh my gosh how much longer Toran? My legs are killing me." Kagome stopped counting as she reached for her water flask and taking a much needed drink.

"We are a quarter of the way up. We will break at the landing our halfway point. From there the climb is vertical." Kagome looked at her in disbelief. But nodded her head, she knew not to argue with Toran right now due to how close they were to their goal.

**Yes, a vertical climb, this will test our strength and power perhaps a trick or two to gain extra height.**

'Can't we just levitate like Sesshomaru does? Can we even do that?' Kagome questioned Yuki. Not really wanting to scale up a sheer cliff side even if it were in a mountain.

**We are not strong enough we need more time to manifest and manipulate our ki to do our bidding, however we can raise ourselves using an ice lift. **The beast waggled it imaginary eyebrows in a odd way making Kagome laugh.

'Well, it was a thought. But the ice lift works better.' Missing a step Kagome face planted on the cold stone steps Toran turned back seeing the startled miko flat on the steps wondering what she was up to, not knowing she actually tripped over her own two feet once again.

"Eh, uh yeah. I kinda missed a step or two." Mirth danced in Toran's eyes as she watched the miko pick herself up a tint of pink on her cheeks as she patted them with her fingers. Kagome took this time to reprimanded her beast. Toran took a step down towards the miko when she heard a growl from above. The growl went unnoticed by Kagome but the beast heard loud and clear.

**Be warned there is something lurking above.**

'What is it? Can you tell what it is?'

**(Sniff, sniff ah ha) It is a frost beast of the ice maidens. Roughly bred in between species of common youkai dog, bear and panther a very fierce and agile beast. Do be weary of the critter it will blend in with the ice. It must have a den of little ones for it to be lurking about to feed this far from the top.**

"Toran, what of this frost beast? Is it looking for food to feed its kits, pups, ahh cubs? You know what I mean." Kagome questioned knowing Toran would answer when she pinpointed the movement of the beast.

"Yes, it was not here when I had left. The council must have caged them in here. If it indeed has a litter it is best to kill the mother before she strikes at us. The look of horror washed over Kagome's face as she registered Toran's words.

"What! We can't do that what about the er babies?" Kagome let out just as she saw movement up to the left of the wall. The corner just moved and shimmied.

"Uh lets worry about that later because I believe the moms right there." Kagome breathed out alerting Toran of where the beast was now.

"You have your gloves on yet were going to need to move once I freeze her to the wall." Kagome scoffed.

"Of course I do I've been ready just leaving behind a gift for the mom so it does not follow." Toran couldn't believe the miko would waste her meat to save a beast that most likely wanted to eat the both of them.

"Fine, leave the meat it will bide us some time to scale the wall of the mountain." Kagome looked above seeing the movement as she placed several large meat slabs on the platform unwrapping them from the leather hide.

"You know we don't have to scale the wall I can use my ice slide making it a platform to raise us to the top." Toran looked thoughtful.

"Then we work together to get us to the top faster. There is one more landing leading to stairs to the rest of the way. Then we will see what is in store for us, the council knows I have been here and they will stop at nothing to keep me from the queen." Kagome stuffed the leather wraps into her dirty pouch.

"Then lets get the show on the road or ice shall we." A nod in agreement Kagome and Toran combined their powers of ice and directed to the moving beast freezing it along the wall so they could freeze a block of ice to lift them to the near top of the mountain. They could hear the breaking of the ice where they captured the beast for a short period and its roar as it landed where Kagome had left the meat.

Kagome squealed like a little kid at the amusement park as Toran and her rose swiftly to the top where the next landing was. What they didn't know was that was where the mother beast had made its den. Cute little bundles of gray fur beasts huddled close together barking and mewing at one another tugging on ears or paws in playtime. Leaving a surprised Kagome behind as Toran moved up the steps.

"Do not think it miko. We cannot keep them or take one with us the mother would hunt us endlessly until her cub was found." Kagome heard loud and clear. Taking another slab of meat out Kagome unwrapped it and set it down leaving the leather wrap on but removed the ties before running up the steps to meet Toran who froze the passageway behind |Kagome.

"Did not need an angry mother following us." Kagome nodded in agreement although her own beast was barking at her in laughter.

'What's so funny. I haven't done anything wrong you know.'

**I am not complaining, I just found that it was rather how you say cute the way you cooed to the little beasts.**

'Well, they were cute and I'd love to have one to raise. Maybe one day. Now we need to catch up I can feel we are almost there.' The beast agreed as it settled down once again.

"We are here. I can sense guards posted all around waiting. I need you to cover your existence Kagome I do not wish for them to sense or see you. You are my secret weapon to save the empress and child should things turn for the worse." Kagome didn't think twice as she gathered her reki and yoki and tipped it over covering herself then stemming it off as her ki worked to levitate her from the ground so no footprints could be seen she began to shimmer then she disappeared from sight arming herself with her weapons in order to help Toran if needed.

Toran erased Kagome's footprints and scent saying the incantation the stoned ice door cracked open allowing Toran to push it open guards appeared instantly pointing their swords and ice orbs at Toran.

"You dare trespass ice maiden territory?" The tallest of the blue haired guards spoke.

"Hn I trespass no where, I am Lady Toran of the Northern Tribe of Panthers' Protector of the Ice Maiden Empress. You dare hold me at guard?" Toran narrowed her eyes at the tall guard knowing something was off with her. Ice Maidens do not get that tall.

"I do not believe you cat. For all I know you want to kill our beloved Empress." Toran was about to argue her point when she heard the sweet musical voice of one of the councilors who had contacted her on behalf of the Empress.

"Councilor Rui." Toran voiced. The guards removed the swords and ice orbs from around Toran before standing at attention.

"What is the meaning of this? Why do you hold our Lady protector at arms? She has committed no crime." Rui questioned as she walked slowly towards them.

"I had no such information that this ca... Lady Toran was a protector." The tallest guard spoke giving a half bow.

"No one shall disrespect our protectors, Sargent Kyou, Lady Toran's line have guarded we Ice Maidens over ten thousand years. Now you shall apologize then go back to your posts that General Kira assigned you. Now that is an order." The guards bowed to Toran then to the counselor then did as told.

"I had sensed something was off when I approached." Councilor Rui nodded knowing Toran had more to say however waited until the guards were out of hearing range.

"I do not trust this Sargent Kyou. How is it I have never come across her until now?" That was a good question remarked and answer she did.

"It appears Councilor Hana's sister requested a favor of Captain Mai." Toran looked on eyes narrowed not about to like what she was going to hear.

"That favor turned out to be the Sargent Kyou. Something is not right here, we both know it. Can we not speak to Jin perhaps she can look into this Kyou and where she came from." The councilor wore a frown upon her face.

"We have not heard nor seen from either General Jin or Captain Mai in some time. We have been having an odd increase of ice beast attacks in the lower quadrant they had gone to check it out with four other guards. We fear the beasts have claimed them." Toran growled hearing this Kagome's touch on her arm had her jump forgetting that she was there.

"What has you so jumpy Toran? Are you thinking what I am thinking?"

"Yes, there is no other answer for so many to be missing and I believe the beast are not at fault."

"Yes, I agree with you. We must inform the Empress. I fear she is no longer safe here."

"Let us be off." Toran suggested giving Kagome the heads up. With haste they whisked through the castle until they reached the Empress's bed chambers which were heavily guarded.

"Stand aside, we must speak to our Lady Empress." The guards knew not to move after being ordered to protection the Empress with their life however, this was the Councilor and the Protector none dared disobey them even with the outrageous orders they received. With the order they moved aside bringing down the barrier around the door allowing entry. Kagome just barely made it in when the barrier went back up.

"Empress are you well?" Toran questioned as she took a protective stance looking her over.

"I am well as can be with this one kicking my insides causing a bit of sour stomach. However, what I am concerned about are the constant change of guards. Where are General Jin and Captain Mai they will fix this matter." The councilor looked to Toran and both knew they would not hide this information from the Empress.

"We had reports that the ice beasts have attacked the lower quadrant the general and captain took four others to check it out." The look on the Empress's face told them everything they needed to know.

"What? No, no that cannot be. The ice beasts are my pets why would they turn on us?" Toran took the time to speak.

"I don't think they have Empress, to my knowledge they are protectors just as much as I am. Yet someone wants you and the others to believe otherwise. The same could be said for Jin and Mai gone missing. I believe they have been assassinated by one or more of your councilors who have come to dislike their Empress and child." The Empress knew that such would happen to her however not to their fellow guards.

"Tell me Toran have you gained what you have sought after?" Looking around the room she didn't sense anything. The councilor took to looking around the room as well wondering what the Empress was implying.

"Yes, it has taken much to long but I have acquired what I sought. It is my greatest protection." Now the councilor was not worried they were speaking of something to give protection which would be an added bonus.

"I would like to see for my own eyes. But first allow me to place my barrier of secretiveness." With a wave of her dainty hand another barrier shimmied into place blocking hearing, sight, aura's and power from the rest of the castle.

"Empress Hina, Councilor Rui may I introduce the Shikon no Miko Warrior Kagome." Kagome was impressed by the introduction by no means she removed the binding spells holding her body and power invisible. The councilor doubled over from the sheer power the female had. The Empress smiled in awe of the female that came to protect her son. Kagome bowed to both the Empress and Councilor.

"I must say it is an honor to meet you finally Lady Empress and a greeting to you as well Councilor Rui." The councilor bowed and the Empress nodded her head towards Kagome.

"It is an honor Shikon no Miko Warrior Kagome for you to come to my home. I fear we do not have much time as I have already gone into labor a few hours ago." Now Kagome blinked back large owl's eye in a start. Toran calmly looked the Empress over and the Councilor as she placed her hand on the bulge of the Empress's stomach counting the babe's heartbeats while Kagome jumped into action.

"What are you doing Toran?" Both the Empress and Councilor questioned at the same time.

"I am to check your babes' heart rate." A matter of fact tone came from Toran.

"check my babe's heart rate? Your ears could hear fine why place your hand as such."

"Lady Kagome taught this method to ensure that the babes' heartbeats remain steady should it increase complications may arise. I am to see to your and the babe's wellness before and after the birthing process." Toran missed the sadness in Lady Hina's eyes.

"The labor gives no pain at this time, I am well." The Empress added however, Kagome had something to say.

"My Lady Empress, Please allow Toran to check you over. I know it may seem early to do so however, I have instructed Toran on the heartbeats and breathing to better comfort you. So please allow her to check those and if you permit me to check on the baby's birth progression this way I will know roughly how long it will take to have him." The councilor agreed with what Kagome had said.

"Very well Shikon no..." Kagome interrupted.

"Please Lady Empress, call me Kagome, just Kagome will do." With that Kagome walked over to the Empress pulling down the blanket carefully not to make any sudden movements. Once she had the blanket drawn she noticed there was an area wet around the Empress's lower region.

"I see that your water broke. Do you recall when this happened?" Kagome questioned trying to determine how long the birthing would take.

"We have to scoot her down to the edge of the futon, this way I can get a better feel of what's going on in there." Toran and Rui helped the Empress so her back side was at the edge of the futon.

Kagome began counting as she saw the slight ripple of a contraction end. Feeling the lower abdominal area Kagome pressed two fingers testing the width of the cervix to that of the baby's progression of movement as it settled its head into the labor canal. Voicing the next part Kagome didn't want to alarm the Empress for what she was about to do.

"I can tell the baby is already settled into the birthing canal. Now I need to check your dilation. This will inform me how much further you have to progress until the birthing begins."

"You have been a midwife before?" The councilor questioned.

"Um, no. I've assisted a many births under lady miko Kaede, healer of Edo, my mentor." Smiling back at the trio Kagome's began thinking of her mentor and how proud she would be to know she delivered a baby on her own.

"Have any babe died during the births you attended." The councilor asked fearing for the Empress the notion had Toran growling.

"It's okay Toran, its a fair question. Actually, none. After gaining some knowledge and skills from healers we call doctors, I proceeded to teach others miko and healers what I have learned so there would be fewer deaths. However, there are still a few mothers' who have died of complications that I nor my mentor could heal." They all could see and smell the sadness coming from the miko.

The Councilor Rui narrowed her eyes but said nothing. Kagome continued to check the Empress. Kagome doubled check to make sure then a wide smile lit her face as she looked up.

"What?" Rui, Toran and the Empress questioned out loud. With a grin Kagome told them.

"I will not be delivering a baby." Kagome got their attention. "Lady Hina, you're having twins. Two babies, is that a common thing among demons as well?" Kagome innocently asked watching as Toran patted Hina's shoulder. Rui looked dumbfounded. The Lady Hina began to cry.

End Chapter.

I don't know much about Hina (Hiei's and Yukina's mother) I know she was not an Empress or royalty but I wanted her to mean something so I made her an empress. Also other than what I know from the manga and the anime which contradict one another on how she dies. So I'm go with the anime version less graphic that way. Wow, we finally made it to the birthing process... Please be kind and Review.


End file.
